Lembranças de uma paixão
by Beka Assis
Summary: Os reflexos do sol na água da piscina começaram a dançar diante dos olhos de Bella, trazendo de volta a sua mente imagens que a amnésia havia apagado. Estava na Itália porque fora seqüestrada por Edward, o homem que amara de todo o coração cinco anos.
1. Chapter 1

LEMBRANÇAS DE UMA PAIXÃO

Classificação: 16 anos

Resumo:

Os reflexos do sol na água da piscina começaram a dançar diante dos olhos de Bella, trazendo de volta a sua mente imagens que a amnésia havia apagado. Estava na Itália porque fora seqüestrada por Edward, o homem que amara de todo o coração cinco anos atrás. Nessa época, ele a mantinha como uma prisioneira, pensando apenas no próprio prazer. Então, apavorada, Bella percebeu que, se não escapasse logo dali, corria o risco de mais uma vez se tornar escrava do poderoso Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

Edward deixou de lado o relatório financeiro que lia e fitou Bella com incredulidade:

**-Casar com você ?** -perguntou -E por que eu haveria de me casar com você?

Trêmula, Bella pôs a xícara de café sobre a mesa, sentindo que a coragem a abandonava.

**-Só estava imaginando se alguma vez chegou a pensar nisso -comentou, cruzando os dedos para ocultar o tremor. Foi apenas uma idéia. **

**-E de quem foi essa idéia? Pelo que sei, você está muito contente com a situação atual. **

Não queria pensar no que Edward havia feito com ela. Mas, com certeza, contente não era a melhor palavra para descrever o que sentia. Amou-o desde o inicio, com intensidade e força, com desespero por saber que jamais estaria à altura dele.

Nos últimos dois anos, vivera entre o êxtase e o desânimo.

Aquele apartamento luxuoso era uma prisão para ela. Um pássaro lindo e sonoro, guardado numa gaiola dourada para o exclusivo entretenimento de Edward. No entanto, não eram grades que a tornavam prisioneira: era o amor.

Fitou-o de soslaio, nervosa. O tom de voz dele fora firme e as palavras, decepcionantes. E agora estava lá, em silêncio, sem olhar para ela. Talvez pensasse em algum ser imaginário, um ente que se atrevera a contaminá-la com idéias ridículas sobre a relação que viviam há algum tempo.

**-Bella...** -Edward insistiu, esperando que respondesse à pergunta anterior.

Por baixo da mesa, ela cravava as unhas na palma das mãos, arrependida por ter provocado um confronto tão penoso.

**-A idéia foi minha e ... eu gostaria que dissesse o que pensa a respeito** - mentiu, sabendo que não ia gostar de ouvir o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

Se o império da Cullen Eletronics falisse da noite para o dia, Edward não estaria tão carrancudo como naquele momento.

**-Você não reúne as condições básicas que eu exigiria em minha futura esposa. Pronto, agora já sabe **- explodiu, com a rapidez e a frieza que haviam tornado seu nome mais temido que respeitado no mundo dos negócios. -**Agora não precisa mais ficar imaginando coisa alguma.**

Pálida, Bella assustou-se diante de franqueza brutal e cruel que provocara, envergonhada por descobrir que, apesar de tudo, ainda alimentava uma pequena esperança de que fosse diferente. Cravou os brilhantes olhos azuis no rosto dele e respondeu, lutando para conter as lágrimas:

**-Não, não preciso mais imaginar nada. **

Após a confissão, Edward demonstrava um alivio inesperado para a situação tensa que enfrentavam.

**-Não é o tipo de assunto que eu escolheria para o café da** manhã -murmurou irritado, mostrando o quanto reprovava o atrevimento dela por ter abordado o tema. **-Por que pensou em tentar uma relação que não seria nada fácil para você? Sabe que, como minha esposa, sua vida seria um inferno... Como amante, sou menos exigente do que seria como marido.**

No momento mais angustiante de toda sua vida, ela sentiu que beirava o descontrole e a histeria. A mão morena, bronzeada pelos constantes banhos de sol, deslizavam com descuido por seus dedos,brancos por causa da forca que fazia para mantê-los firmes, cerrados. Embora soubesse que Edward usava mais um dos costumeiros métodos para distraí-la, a eletricidade daquela poderosa química sexual agiu como sempre e expulsou qualquer intenção que pudesse ter de agredi-lo, para demonstrar a dor causada pela desilusão.

Com um suspiro, ele afastou o punho da camisa de seda para consultar o relógio.

**-Vai se atrasar para a reunião **- disse Bella, levantando-se e percebendo que, pela primeira vez,se sentia aliviada pela aproximação da hora da partida, que normalmente era frustrante e triste.

Edward também ficou de pé e aproximou-se dela, encarando-a com expressão curiosa.

**-Você esta muito estranha **- comentou **- Aconteceu alguma coisa ? **

Surpresa, Bella notou que o outro problema fora deixado de lado, excluído da discussão por algum estranho mecanismo de defesa.

Edward não saberia de nada. Afinal, por que estragar as ultimas horas que passavam juntos ?

**-Não...o que poderia ter acontecido ?** - mentiu, virando-se para não ter que encará-lo.

Com ele aprendera a arte da mentira e da dissimulação. Quando descobrisse o monstro que criara durante aqueles anos de convivência, só poderia culpar a si mesmo.

**- Não acredito** -insistiu Edward. **-Você não dormiu a noite inteira!** -e aproximou-se, segurando-a pelos ombros com delicadeza e obrigando-a a encará-lo **-Está preocupada com sua segurança ?**

A proximidade e o contato das mãos tão conhecidas causaram uma reação repentina, um arrepio contra o qual era incapaz de lutar. Consciente do efeito que produzia, Edward sorriu satisfeito e cheio de arrogância, passando um dedo pelos lábios dela e fitando-a direto nos olhos.

**-Não estou preocupada... **

**-Ouça, Bella, algum dia nossos caminhos terão de se separar** - falou com voz suave, como se dissesse algo tolo e sem importância. **-Mas esse dia ainda está muito longe. **

Será que Edward tinha consciência do que fazia com ela, quando dizia coisas desse tipo ? E, se sabia, por que se mostrava tão cruel? Com certeza usava os mesmos métodos com os altos funcionários da empresa, estalando o chicote sobre suas cabeças para mantê-los na linha. Estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre cotas e ações, mas Bella recusava-se a ouvir. Só conseguia imaginar quanto tempo levaria até que Edward aprendesse que nunca poderia comprar amor, nem com todo o dinheiro do mundo.

Sabia que, enquanto a atração que sentia por ela continuasse intensa, tudo permaneceria como estava. Mas não podia contentar-se apenas com o desejo que, certa vez, de forma tola e ingênua, acreditou ser fruto de emoções mais profundas. Nos dias em que Edward estava calmo e sorridente, preocupado apenas em viver a vida e divertir-se, Bella recebia todas as atenções. Mas o fato de não ter sequer percebido que as ultimas semanas haviam sido um inferno para ela, provava que o vinculo era apenas superficial.

De repente, foi obrigada a abrir mão da fantasia que começara a construir dois anos atrás, apesar de todas as evidencias da realidade. Edward não a amava. Nunca acordara no meio da noite para concluir que não seria capaz de viver sem ela...e nunca chegaria a essa conclusão, porque não era verdade.

**-Vai se atrasar** -insistiu, desconcertada pela atitude estranha. Quando Edward decidia ir embora, não costumava permitir que nada o retardasse.

Ele a puxou para mais perto, apertando-a contra o peito de maneira possessiva:

**-Bella mia** -murmurou em italiano, inclinando a cabeça para beijá-la com sensualidade habitual e a experiência torturante que sempre a obrigava a ceder. Movida pelo sentimento de culpa que a invadia, Bella livrou-se do abraço antes que ele pudesse perceber o calafrio que a percorria dos pés a cabeça.

**-Não estou me sentindo bem** -desculpou-se, apavorada pela possibilidade de ceder mais uma vez.

**-Por que não me disse antes? É melhor voltar para a cama e ficar lá descansando** - e pegou-a nos braços, levando-a até o quarto. Com um beijo suave nos lábios, Edward a colocou sobre a cama.

Analisou o rosto pálido e amedrontado e, impressionado pela fragilidade daquela criatura, suspirou com irritação antes de ameaçar: **-Se isso é resultado de mais uma de suas dietas malucas, sou capaz de perder a cabeça. Quando vai parar com isso? Não percebe que eu gosto de você do jeito que é? Quer ficar doente? Não tenho paciência para essas bobagens, Bella! **

**-Não é nada sério** -tentou tranqüilizá-lo, notando o quanto ele se mostrava aborrecido.

**-Trate de ir ao médico ainda hoje!** -ordenou. **-E se não for, eu vou ficar sabendo. Vou deixar instruções com Stevens quando eu sair. **

A referencia do guarda de segurança, que Edward dizia estar lá para protegê-la, mas que, na verdade, devia vigiar cada um de seus movimentos, obrigou-a a enterrar o rosto no travesseiro. Não gostava de Stevens. Era muito formal e servil, e isso a intimidava.

**-Mas, Edward...-**tentou protestar.

**-A propósito** -interrompeu ele **-como vai indo o segurança? Algum problema? **

**-Não, nenhum. Só pensei que não tivesse de ficar grudada nele o tempo todo. Não foi por isso que transferiu Sam Kalston?** -perguntou, agradecida por poder mudar de assunto, apesar do tema escolhido ser quase incendiário.

**- Transferi Sam porque ele estava muito ocupado, flertando com você. Não sobrava tempo para ser competente** -afirmou.

**-Isso não é verdade. Ele só estava tentando ser gentil, talvez amigável. **

**-Eu não pago um guarda para ser gentil e amigável. E se você o tratasse como empregado, ele ainda estaria aqui **-comentou, demonstrando irritação. **-E agora tenho que ir. Eu telefono de Milão. **

Falava como se fosse lhe fazer um grande favor. Na verdade, Edward telefonava todos os dias, independente de onde estivesse.

Bella ficou onde estava, esperando que ele partisse e pensando no que pretendia fazer. Sabia que, no dia seguinte, quando o telefone tocasse, o som ficaria ecoando pelas salas vazias. Por alguns instantes torturantes, examinou cada milímetro do espaço que costumavam dividir. Sombrio e dinâmico, Edward era o inferno na terra para uma mulher frágil de dependente. Durante toda a relação, Bella nunca tivera uma discussão com ele, porque sabia que não tinha chances de vencê-lo. Por meios limpos ou não, a vitória sempre era dele. As tentativas para afirmar-se diante daquele homem caíram por terra logo no inicio, diante de uma personalidade mais forte e agressiva.

Edward estava entre os dez homens mais ricos do mundo. Aos vinte e nove anos, era uma posição impressionante. Especialmente para alguém que começara do nada, contando apenas com uma inteligência formidável nas ruas da Pequena Itália, um bairro de Nova York. E continuava subindo. Era sempre o numero um e nunca abria mão de uma possibilidade de triunfo. O poder era mesmo o grande afrodisíaco da humanidade. Edward sempre acabava conseguindo tudo que queria. E para o inferno com os prejuízos e danos que pudesse causar aos outros, desde que as conseqüências não afetassem seu conforto e bem estar. Como precisara lutar muito por tudo o que possuía, as aquisições mais fáceis não tinham valor nenhum.

"O Lobo Solitário". Era como a revista Times o chamava num artigo recente, onde se esforçavam por penetrar nos mistérios de um jovem de vanguarda cujos métodos eram considerados nefastos pela grande maioria dos conservadores.

O tubarão era uma maquina de matar, muito eficiente dentro das restrições do próprio campo de atuação. E os lobos matam pela vida, não por simples prazer ou divertimento. Edward era considerado um animal terrestre e sedento de sangue fresco. Assim, era o mais perigoso entre todos, principalmente para os incautos, os inocentes e os muito confiantes.

O brilhantismo não fora o único responsável pela construção de um império tão vasto. A energia infinita e alto grau de imprevisibilidade , combinados a inteligência, foram capazes de manter os concorrentes sempre atrás, num mercado onde não há misericórdia para os perdedores.

Bella podia ter dado ao jornalista a melhor descrição de Edward Cullen: Um homem duro, cruel, cínico e egoísta, cuja ambição tinha raízes profundas. Só um tolo atravessaria o caminho de Edward... e só uma mulher sem noção do perigo poderia confiar o coração aos cuidados de um homem como ele.

Fechou os olhos num súbito espasmo de angustia. Agora estava acabado. Nunca mais veria Edward. Nenhum milagre seria capaz de fazê-la mudar de idéia. O casamento estava fora de questão.

Sentindo-se só e desprotegida, cobriu o ventre pouco desenvolvido a mão e compreendeu que Edward começara a perder sua lealdade e devoção no momento em que suspeitou pela primeira vez que ela carregava um filho seu.

Uma espécie de instinto a prevenira sobre a possibilidade de a novidade ser recebida como uma traição, um golpe premeditado, como se a gravidez pudesse acontecer sem a participação dele. Pensara muito sobre contar a ele ou não. Então, com medo de ser descoberta, passara a temer Edward Cullen.

Afinal, quando ele decidisse se casar com alguém do mesmo nível social e intelectual, uma noiva nascida para ocupar os altos postos da sociedade, não iria querer nenhum empecilho, nenhum fantasma do passado capaz de evidenciar as aventuras de um jovem irresponsável e inconseqüente.

Gelada e quase doente por ter de admitir a verdade que, até então, negava-se a enxergar, enxugou as lagrimas e levantou-se. Ele nunca saberia, e essa era a melhor atitude a tomar. Ainda bem que conseguira convencer Sam, o antigo segurança, a ensiná-la o funcionamento do sistema de alarme. Sairia pela entrada lateral, sem chamar a atenção de Stevens.

E Edward? Sentiria saudade? Um soluço de dor escapou de sua garganta. Ele ficaria furioso por ter de admitir um fracasso, por não ter percebido que Bella pretendia ir embora... Mas não teria problemas para substituí-la. Não era uma mulher bonita e especial. Alias, nunca conseguira entender o que podia ter atraído Edward.

Como podia ser triste por abandonar a vida que levava? Não tinha amigos, pois, quando a discrição é necessária, os amigos são indesejáveis. Aos poucos, Edward a isolara de tudo e todos, de forma que não tivesse outra alternativa senão dedicar-se a ele inteiramente. As vezes se sentia só que falava alto consigo mesma. O amor era mesmo uma emoção perigosa. Aos dezoito anos, não passava de um garotinha simples e inocente. E agora, dois anos depois, não era muito melhor, mas, pelo menos, já sabia que nunca mais devia construir castelos no ar.

"Arrideverci, Edward, grazie tante", escreveu no espelho com batom. Um gesto teatral, a ultima nota daquela tragédia que chegava ao fim. Ele não teria sequer o prazer de ler uma carta de cinco paginas, dizendo que ninguém mais seria capaz de amá-lo com tanta intensidade e devoção.

Através de lições destrutivas e dolorosas, aprendera que Edward não dava tanto valor aos sentimentos.

Afinal, não tivera nenhum escrúpulo em usar o amor de Bella como uma arma contra ela mesma, manipulando suas emoções com cruel habilidade, até que elas se transformassem nas grades invisíveis de uma prisão quase intransponível.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 02

**- O que está fazendo com meus livros? **

Bella afastou as mãos da caixa de papelão e ergueu o corpo, virando-se e encontrando os pequenos olhos curiosos.

**-Estou empacotando. Quer me ajudar?** -convidou com esperança. **-Podemos conversar enquanto trabalhamos. **

Antony chutou o pé de uma cadeira, furioso:

**-Não quero falar sobre a mudança. **

**-Ignorar não vai fazer com que deixe de acontecer** -disse ela.

O garoto voltou a chutar a cadeira, as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo um adulto irritado. Bella contou até dez devagar. Mais um pouco e começaria a gritar até o menino voltar a se comportar. Por quanto tempo seu filho insistiria em tratá-la como a pior mãe do mundo?

Com um sorriso determinado, tentou de novo:

**-As coisas não são tão ruins quanto está imaginando. **

Antony olhou para ela com ar incrédulo:

**-Temos algum dinheiro?** -perguntou

Surpresa com a questão, Bella sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho:

**-O que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo? **

**-Eu ouvi a mãe de John dizendo à sra. Winthers que não temos dinheiro porque, se tivéssemos,teríamos comprado esta casa para nós. **

Bella teria estrangulado aquela mulher com prazer, por ter falado sobre assuntos tão sérios na presença de uma criança.

Antony tinha apenas quatro anos, mas era brilhante para sua idade e já entendia muito bem o que acontecia a volta dele.

**-Não é justo que alguém tire nossa casa de nós e venda para outra pessoa, quando queremos ficar aqui para sempre. **

A dor que via nos olhos do filho era como um espinho cravado em seu coração. Infelizmente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para diminuir o sofrimento daquela criança.

**-Essa casa nunca foi nossa** -lembrou **-E você sabe disso, Antony. Irina nos deixou ficar aqui, mas decidiu que, quando morresse, a casa seria doada para uma instituição de caridade. E as pessoas que cuidam dessa instituição querem vendê-la para usar o dinheiro em... **

**-Mas essa casa é nossa! Onde vamos morar? **

**-Mike encontrou um apartamento para nós em Londres** -disse outra vez, repetindo a informação que ele já conhecia.

**-Não posso cuidar do meu burrinho em Londres!** -respondeu furioso. **-Por que não ir morar com Alice? Ela disse que podíamos ir. **

Bella suspirou:

**-A casa de Alice não tem espaço para nós. **

**-Se quiser ir para Londres, vá sozinha! Eu não vou a parte alguma sem o Clover!** -gritou, recusando-se a deixar o burrinho para trás. **-É tudo culpa sua! Se eu tivesse meu pai, ele poderia comprar esta casa para nós como os pais dos outros garotos! Aposto que ele podia ter evitado que Irina morresse também! Odeio você, porque não pode fazer nada! **

E saiu batendo a porta. Com certeza ia esconder-se num dos muitos refúgios do jardim. Lá ele ficaria sentado, chorando e esforçando-se para entender a dura realidade do mundo dos adultos, que o levava a perder tudo o que possuía de mais caro.

Tocou a carta do procurador em cima da mesa. Qual seria a reação de Antony, quando soubesse que nem mesmo as visitas à família de Alice, na fazenda, seriam possíveis?

Às vezes, como naquele instante, Bella tinha a sensação de não saber como lidar com o filho.

Ele não era como as outras crianças. Tanto que, aos três, aprendera varias palavras em alemão, num programa de televisão sobre idiomas. Mas ainda era jovem demais para aceitar sacrifícios necessários.

A morte de Irina o ferira muito e, agora, estava perdendo sua casa, o bichinho de estimação, os amigos com quem brincava...em resumo, toda a segurança dos únicos vínculos que possuía. Não era estranho que estivesse tão apavorado e abalado. E como poderia dar a ele um pouco de confiança, quando também estava morta de medo do futuro?

A convicção de que a catástrofe só estava esperando que virassem a próxima esquina para atacar não a abandonava nem por um segundo. A morte súbita de Irina correspondia às piores imagens que podia criar. Um golpe cruel do destino, que acabou com toda a felicidade e segurança de que desfrutavam.

E agora era como se estivesse sendo arremessada de volta ao ponto de partida, de onde escapara há quase cinco anos.

Nessa época, sua vida estava uma bagunça, uma descida vertiginosa em direção a um abismo negro e tenebroso. As possibilidades de futuro eram tão certas quanto as de um camicase. E, então, Irina aparecera. Tão desvalorizada pelos que q conheciam bem... Em meio a uma onda de irritação, Mike chegou a referir-se a ela como uma "encantadora deficiente mental". E foi essa mulher que a recolhera no momento mais difícil, protegendo-a e orientando-a até que pudesse reassumir o controle sobre os próprios passos. Irina tornou-se a figura mais próxima da imagem de mãe que Bella nunca chegou a conhecer.

Encontraram-se pela primeira vez num trem. E aquela viagem e aquele encontro mudaram a vida de Bella para sempre. Dividiam o mesmo compartimento, e a senhora insistia em tentar iniciar uma conversa. Mas uma pessoa que estivera trancada durante dois anos, apavorada e com medo até de respirar em publico, não quer falar com ninguém. No entanto, a persistência daquela desconhecida conseguira vencer algumas barreiras e, antes que percebesse, traída pela intensidade das emoções represadas há tanto tempo, Bella começou a contar sua vida a Irina.

Pouco depois sentiu-se embaraçada, ansiosa por ver-se livre da companhia da mulher mais velha. Abandonaram o trem na mesma estação. Nada do que a pobre Irina dissera sobre ela ter tomado a decisão mais correta fazia sentido. Como uma viciada, doente pela dependência prolongada da droga, Bella saiu desesperada atrás de um telefone, querendo ouvir a voz tão conhecida daquele homem. Despediu-se da senhora atenciosa e correu em busca da única cabine telefônica que conseguia ver, do outro lado do estacionamento lotado da estação.

O que teria acontecido se tivesse conseguido fazer a ligação? Qual seria a conseqüência do telefonema, o ultimo e imperdoável erro de uma relação desastrosa desde o inicio?Nunca saberia a resposta. Na ânsia de alcançar a cabine, passara correndo na frente de um carro, que não teve tempo de brecar. Ficara no hospital durante os três meses seguintes, recuperando-se dos ferimentos graves.

Muito tempo se passou até que pudesse reconhecer a voz doce e suave que parecia ir e voltar, penetrando a muralha de dor e desorientação que a cercava. Era a voz de Irina. Sabendo que Bella não tinha família, a boa senhora permanecera o tempo todo ao lado dela. Se Irina não estivesse lá, talvez nunca mais fosse capaz de sair daquela escuridão que a envolvia.

Antes mesmo do nascimento prematuro, Antony tivera de lutar pela sobrevivência. Quando veio ao mundo, já gritou por atenção demonstrando uma recuperação rápida e uma saúde de ferro. Foi então que Bella percebeu que, com os genes que o filho carregava, as marcas da força e da determinação que certamente herdara do pai, nem mesmo a colisão da mãe descuidada com um carro em alta velocidade poderiam privá-lo do privilegio de viver.

**-É um pequeno lutador** -proclamou Irina com orgulho, apreciando o papel de avó substituta como só uma mulher muito sozinha seria capaz de fazer. Mike amava a irmã mais velha, mas irritava-se com tantas excentricidades. E sua sofisticada esposa francesa, Ângela, e os filhos adolescentes não tinham tempo para a pobre senhora abandonada.

Voltando ao presente, Bella observou a cozinha ampla e familiar. Ela mesma havia costurado as cortinas que estavam nas janelas, pintado as prateleiras de vermelho e arrumado a louça na cristaleira.

Aquela era sua casa, em todos os sentidos. Como poderia convencer Antony de que ele seria feliz num pequeno apartamento da cidade, se nem mesma acreditava nisso? Mas...era a única opção que tinha no momento.

Uma batida suave na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos. Sem esperar pela resposta, Alice Downes entrou. Era uma mulher alta, por volta dos trinta anos, de cabelos ruivos cortados de forma geométrica. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras perto da mesa e, surpresa olhou para a caixa de papelão:

**-Não está sendo muito apressada? Ainda tem muito tempo até o dia da mudança. **

**-Não, não tenho** -respondeu Bella, mostrando a carta do procurador. **-Ainda bem que Mike ofereceu o apartamento. Mesmo assim, estamos com problemas. Não posso ficar aqui até o final do mês, quando o apartamento será liberado pelos atuais moradores. **

**-Meu Deus! Não vão esperar nem mais uma semana? **

Bella virou-se para cuidar da louça sobre a pia, torcendo para que a amiga não começasse mais discurso sobre o absurdo de terem de acatar as ultimas vontades de Irina.

**-Não temos nenhum direito sobre a casa** - lembrou.

**-Tem, sim! Tem direitos morais! E eu esperava que uma instituição de caridade fosse mais benevolente para com uma mãe solteira! Está vendo? Estava certa! Tudo isso é culpa da sua querida e boa Irina! **

**-Alice... **

**-Sinto muito, mas eu costumo falar claro** -disse. Um comentário desnecessário para quem conheciaa língua ferina daquela mulher. **- Honestamente, Bella, às vezes penso que você foi posta no mundo só para ser explorada! Nem percebe quando está sendo usada pelas pessoas... Que tipo de agradecimento recebeu por ter perdido quatro anos de sua vida correndo atrás daquela velha maluca? **

**-Irina nos deu um lar, quando eu não tinha nenhum lugar para onde ir. Não tinha nada a me agradecer. **

**-Mas você cuidava da casa, fazia companhia a ela e ainda ajudava em todas aquelas obras de caridade! **-exclamou com tom de censura**. - E o que recebeu em troca? Um pontapé no traseiro! Aposto que aquela velha maluca não conhecia o ditado que diz que a caridade começa em casa! **

**-Irina foi a pessoa mais honesta e gentil que eu conheci em toda a vida. **

As excentricidades de Irina não pareciam irritar Bella,como acontecia com a maioria das pessoas. Na verdade, ela nem se preocupava quando a velhinha falava sozinha, alto, ou quando fazia barulho, esvaziando todo o conteúdo do porta-níqueis na bandeja de coleta da igreja. Não reclamou sequer quando Irina trouxera um bando de mendigos sujos para tomar chá em casa e ofereceu o que tinham de melhor na despensa, para o mês inteiro.

O problema de Bella era...Uma frase que Alice sempre iniciava mas nunca conseguia terminar com satisfação. Bella era a melhor amiga que podia ter. Era gentil, generosa e não tinha uma gota de egoísmo. Como poderia criticá-la por ter tantas qualidades? Infelizmente, essas mesmas qualidades eram responsáveis pela infelicidade que vivia no presente.

Toda vez que fitava os olhos azuis no rosto adorável da vizinha, Alice imaginava uma criança sozinha no mundo dos adultos. Havia algo de tão inocente na tendência de Bella de ver apenas o lado bom das pessoas e levá-las a serio, algo de tão indefeso sobre sua invariável visão otimista do mundo, que estremecia ao imaginá-la sozinha numa cidade como Londres.

Além de uma ouvinte maravilhosa, era uma presa fácil para qualquer historia triste que chegasse a seus ouvidos. Não sabia dizer não quando alguém pedia um favor. Aquela cozinha costumava ficar cheia de pedintes, mães a procura de alguém para cuidar dos filhos por algum tempo, ou para alimentar os animais de estimação enquanto estivessem viajando. Fosse quem fosse o necessitado, sempre encontraria aquela mão estendida. Mas quando retornavam os favores? Bem poucos, pelo que Alice sabia e acompanhava.

**-Irina devia ter deixado alguma coisa para você** - insistiu, inconformada.

**-E como acha que Mike e a família reagiriam? **

**-Mike tem bastante dinheiro. **

**-A Newton's é uma empresa pequena, e ele não é nenhum ricaço. **

**-Tem uma boa casa em Kent e um apartamento no centro de Londres. Não acha que é o bastante? **

**-Mas os negócios não tem andado muito bem. Mike já foi obrigado a vender algumas pequenas propriedades e, embora ele não admita, deve estar desapontado com o testamento da irmã. Esta casa vale uma pequena fortuna, um dinheiro que seria muito útil para a empresa. **

**-Eu sei. E quando terminasse o processo de divorcio, Ângela arrancaria tudo dele. **

**-Ela não quer o divórcio. **

**-É claro que não quer. Ela já tem um amante. Seria a parte mais prejudicada, se o caso fosse parar num tribunal. **

Bella foi buscar um pouco de chá, pensando nas razões da intolerância de Alice quando o assunto era infidelidade conjugal. Com certeza ainda estava magoada com o fim do próprio casamento. Mas o marido de Alice era um mulherengo, um caso extremo que não podia ser comparado ao de Ângela.

Problemas nos negócios e uma dupla de adolescentes difíceis acabaram por gerar uma crise na união dos Newton. Ângela tivera um romance com outro homem, e Mike ficou arrasado. Resistindo aos apelos da esposa para tentar desculpá-la pelo deslize, ele foi direto ao advogado e deu inicio ao processo de divórcio.

É estranho como as pessoas reagem quando atravessam uma crise. Bella podia jurar que Mike acabaria perdoando e esquecendo, mas o tempo provou que estava enganada.

**-Espero que eles resolvam todo esse problema antes que seja** tarde -comentou Bella.

**-Não sei por que ele aceitaria uma reconciliação. Só tem cinqüenta anos e ainda é muito** **atraente... **

**-É acho que sim. **- De repente, Bella percebeu que nunca prestara atenção ao fato de o irmão de Irina ser um homem atraente.

**-Um homem que dever ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer nos finais d semana além de vir até aqui para brincar com Antony** - disse Alice, com casualidade estudada.

**-Acho que está meio perdido, sem a família** - sorriu ela, inconsciente da ironia da amiga.

**-Nunca pensou na hipótese de Mike ter outros interesses por aqui? **

**-Não sei...Do que está falando? **

**-Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Será que vou ter de explicar? O comportamento dele no funeral foi uma prova decisiva, Bella! Se você tentasse levantar alguma coisa mais pesada que uma xícara de café, ele saía correndo para ajudá-la. É lógico que está apaixonado por você! **

**-Apaixonado...por mim? Nunca ouvi nada mais ridículo! **

**-Posso até estar enganada, mas... **

**-É claro que está enganada! -afirmou, vermelha de vergonha e raiva. **

**-Tudo bem, não precisa ficar nervosa -Alice suspirou. Mas eu andei conversando com ele no funeral. Queria saber por que foi arrumar outra velha maluca para tomar conta... **

**-Alice, a Sra. Anstey é avó dele! **

**-E daí? Sinto muito, Bella, mas desde que a acompanhei até aquele apartamento e vi o rosto frio daquela mulher, não consigo deixar de pensar nisso. Tinha que falar com ele para tentar entender. **

**-Alice, como pôde? Só tenho de fazer as compras e preparar a comida para aquela pobre senhora! Não é muito em troca de um apartamento alugado por uma ninharia. **

**-E foi isso mesmo que me chamou a atenção. De qualquer maneira... -e suspirou,** desanimada - **Mike me informou que não tenho com que me preocupar, porque ele acha que você não vai ficar lá por muito tempo. E agora, por que acha que ele disse isso? **

**-Talvez porque esteja certo de que a Sra. Anstey não vai me aprovar **- e parou, pensando se devia ou não agradecer a Alice por ter fornecido mais um dado com o qual se preocupar.

A vizinha estava com a mão sobre a carta do procurador e tinha uma ruga profunda no meio da testa.

**- Se tiver mesmo de mudar esta semana, não poderá ir para casa comigo, não é? -**perguntou, frustrada.

**-Eu estava tão ansiosa, tão contente com a viagem à fazenda... **

**-Pode estar certa de que Antony também não vai gostar da mudança de planos. **

**-Ei! Por que não pensei nisso antes? Ele pode ir comigo. **

**-Sozinho? **

**-E por que não? Meus pais adoram o garoto! E, quando voltarmos, você já estará com o apartamento arrumado e com jeito de um lar. Eu me senti tão culpada por não poder fazer nada para ajudar** -confessou. **-Essa é a solução perfeita!**

**-Não sei...Antony pode dar trabalho... **

**-Somos amigas, não somos? Vai ser melhor para ele. Não vai estar aqui quando levar Clover para o abrigo de animais e nem vai ter de dormir no apartamento de Mike no meio do caminho. Ele já me contou que não gosta muito daquela criada dos Newton... **

Antony não gostava de ninguém que o contrariasse. Também não apreciava ser tratado como uma criança, o que, infelizmente para ele, ainda era. E também odiava ser chamado de bonitinho, o que também era uma verdade. Na verdade, a única pessoa por quem Antony demonstrava carinho, além da mãe, era Alice.

**-Confia em mim?** -perguntou a vizinha, disposta a convencer Bella.

**-É claro que sim. **

**-Então está resolvido! **


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 03

Bella pensou em dizer que nunca se afastara do filho antes, nem mesmo por uma noite, mas desistiu. O garoto amava a fazenda. Nos últimos anos, costumavam passar vários finais de semana naquele lugar, com Alice e a família. Pelo menos, agora um dos problemas estava resolvido.

Seis dias depois, Antony acenava para a mãe com entusiasmo e entrava no carro de Alice.

**-Se ele der trabalho, telefone** - preveniu Bella.

**-Telefonar para onde?** -perguntou o menino. **- Nós não temos mais casa, lembra-se? **E partiram.

Bella entrou para terminar de arrumar as coisas. Esvaziava gavetas e empilhava caixas, que enxergava através das lagrimas. Não era muito para quatro anos. As caixas ficariam na garagem de Alice até a próxima semana, quando um outro vizinho as levaria para o apartamento.

Envergonhada, enxugou os olhos. Afinal, Antony ia ficar fora por dez dias, não dez meses!

Mike foi apanhá-la na estação ferroviária. Era um homem atraente, de traços bem-feitos e com ar tranqüilo de quem confia em si mesmo.

**- Primeiro vamos deixar as malas no apartamento. **

**-Primeiro?** -perguntou ela.

**-Eu reservei uma mesa para o almoço no Savoy** - explicou com um sorriso.

**-Está comemorando alguma coisa? **

Bella já havia almoçado com Mike uma dúzia de vezes, mas ele nunca escolhia lugares tão finos.

**-Minha empresa está prestes a fechar um contrato muito importante **- informou com orgulho. **-Vou para a Alemanha hoje a tarde. E daqui a dois dias já devo estar com o documento assinado. **

**-Que notícia maravilhosa! **

**-Para ser franco, aconteceu na hora certa. Mais um pouco e a Newton´s estaria falida. Mas não é só isso que vamos comemorar. E a sua mudança para Londres? **

**-Quando você vai voltar da Alemanha? -perguntou, depois de deixar as malas no apartamento. **

**-Em dois dias. Mas eu pretendo ficar em um hotel. **

**-Um hotel? Por que? **

**- Quando se está no meio de um processo de divorcio, todo o cuidado é pouco, Bella. Ainda bem que tudo isso estará acabado no próximo mês. Pode ser excesso de precaução, mas não quero ninguém apontando o dedo para você e a acusando de ter alguma coisa a ver com a minha separação. **

Bella estava embaraçada. Ao aceitar a oferta para permanecer no apartamento, não pensara na situação difícil que estaria criando para ele.

**-Sinto muito, Mike... Não pensei que... **

**-É claro que não pensou. Você não tem a cabeça suja como a maioria das pessoas. Assim que esse processo terminar, não teremos mais de nos preocupar com as más línguas. **

O comentário só serviu para aumentar o constrangimento. Era como se insinuasse uma intimidade que, na verdade, nunca existira. Bella respirou fundo e disse a si mesma que a culpa era de Alice. Não fosse por ela, agora não estaria encabulada, imaginando coisas que nunca existiam. Afinal, Mike era apenas um bom amigo, que se tornara mais próximo depois da separação de Ângela.

O garçom trouxe os cardápios. Bella fingiu estar examinando com atenção as diversas possibilidades de escolha, mas, na verdade, não sabia o que estava escrito no papel fino e bem encadernado. Portadora de dislexia, um distúrbio neurológico que causa grandes dificuldades para ler e escrever, toda vez que tentava compreender o significado de um página impressa, só conseguia ver um amontoado de letras embaralhadas e sem nenhum sentido.

Acostumada a lidar com o problema desde criança, já sabia como agir em tais situações.

**-Vou querer carne** – disse. Pelo menos era seguro. Todos os cardápios do mundo possuíam pratos com carne.

**-Ótimo! Vou pedir o mesmo para mim. **

Pronto. Como sempre, conseguira escapara do constrangimento de ter de dar maiores explicações. Enquanto Mike conversava com o garçom, Bella teve a sensação de ter visto um vulto perto da porta, um homem alto e moreno.

Virou-se depressa, mas ele não estava mais lá. Irritada, disse a si mesma que teria de parar com isso de uma vez. Não podia sentir calafrios e perder o fôlego todas as vezes que via um homem alto e moreno. Irina costumava dizer que era uma questão de tempo... "Um belo dia, quando for se deitar, vai perceber que não pensou nele"... Parecia fácil, mas não era. Um dia tem vinte e quatro horas, cada uma dividida em sessenta segundos. Quanto tempo havia passado, desde a primeira vez em que conseguira esquecer por algumas horas? Quantas noites, desde a ultima que passara acordada, torturada pela força das emoções que tentava sufocar?

Finalmente conseguira construir uma parede na memória; atrás dela, enterrara dois anos de vida. Na frente, às vezes ainda se sentia como se vivesse pela metade...

**-Algum problema? **

**Sobressaltada, Bella forçou-se a sorrir: **

**-Não, eu estou bem. Só tive a impressão de... Nada, deixe para lá. **

**-Agora que estamos em Londres, podemos nos ver sempre** - disse Mike, tentando tocar a mão dela com os dedos. **-Estou tentando dizer que...Bem, acho que estou apaixonado por você. **

Bella retirou a mão apressada e derrubou o copo de vinho, molhando a toalha da mesa e as roupas de ambos. Envergonhada, desculpou-se e tentou encontrar um lenço dentro da bolsa, mas o garçom se aproximou e limpou tudo com habilidade.

Encabulada, desejara estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali, suportando o olhar ansioso e cheio de esperança de Mike.

**-Só queria que soubesse o que sinto - **disse ele.

**-Eu...eu não sabia...nem imaginava...-**foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

**-Pensei que tivesse percebido, mas estou vendo que não demonstrei como devia. Bella, não fique tão perturbada! Não estou pedindo nada. Acho que fui impaciente e inoportuno, não é? Por favor, me desculpe. **

**- Estou me sentindo como se tivesse interferido no seu casamento com Ângela -**manifestou com ar de culpa.

**-Isso é absurdo! Só comecei a descobrir meu interesse por você depois que me separei dela! **

**-Mas, se eu não estivesse por perto, talvez pudesse voltar e...Mike, você é um ótimo amigo, mas... **Pousando a mão sobre a dela, ele interrompeu:

**-Não estou esperando nenhuma explicação, Bella. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. Para que precipitar os fatos? **

É claro que percebia que discutir o assunto naquelas condições só serviria para apressar a derrota. Estavam começando a comer, quando Bella ouviu a voz. Profunda e firme, com aquele sotaque inconfundível. Virou a cabeça imediatamente, abalada demais para pensar no que fazia. Arregalou os olhos, incapaz de acreditar no que via. Tremula, apavorada e sem saber como reagir, tentou controlar o ritmo da respiração para não desmaiar.

Edward!

Meu Deus...Edward! Então era ele! O perfil perfeito, a tez morena como a de um cigano, o porte realçado pela luz forte que entrava pela janela às suas costas. Gesticulava, talvez tentando provar algum ponto aos dois companheiros.

Era terrível, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

E Edward estava virando-se em sua direção! Olhou direto para ela. Nenhuma expressão. Nenhuma reação.

Bella não podia respirar. Estava condenada a imobilidade, apesar de todos os sentidos ordenarem que se levantasse e saísse correndo, que fugisse e só parasse quando o perigo já não existisse.

Edward reagiu primeiro. Afastou o olhar e falou alguma coisa a um dos companheiros, que se levantou imediatamente e afirmou com a cabeça.

**-Está aborrecida, não é?** -perguntou Mike. **- Eu não devia ter falado nada. **

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar o equilíbrio.

Voltou a ver as cores e a ouvir o murmúrio de vozes em torno de si. Uma coisa continuava inalterada e tinha de admitir: quando olhava para Edward, não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse atrair sua atenção. Suava frio.

**-Bella... **

Só então lembrou-se do homem que a acompanhava.

**-Oh, desculpe, Mike...Estou com um pouco de dor de **cabeça -murmurou.** -Se me der licença, vou até o banheiro. **

Levantou-se e caminhou com passos incertos, agradecida por não ter de passar pela mesa de Edward.

Andar pelo salão era como atravessar uma ponte sobre um mar cheio de tubarões. Uma parte dela esperava que uma mão a segurasse pelo ombro a qualquer instante. Conseguiu chegar ao banheiro e deixou a água fria correr sobre os pulsos.

Enxugou as mãos e olhou para a aliança que costumava usar em um dos dedos, na esquerda.

Presente de Irina. Todos, exceto Alice pensavam que era viúva. Irina espalhou a mentira antes que ela saísse do hospital. Não podia desmenti-la e fazer a vizinhança acreditar que se tratava de uma mentirosa.

Não gostava da idéia de passar pelo que não era, mas sabia que, sem a historia inventada por aquela boa senhora, não seria aceita pela comunidade com a mesma facilidade. O estomago doía. Forçou-se a respirar fundo e manter a calma. Por que entrar em pânico? Com Edward por perto, seria a pior alternativa. E tinha de recompor-se, porque não poderia ficar trancada no banheiro para sempre.

**-Acho que vai chover** - disse a Mike ao retornar, tomando o cuidado de não olhar a direita ou a esquerda **-Sempre tenho dor de cabeça quando o tempo vai mudar. **

Falava sem parar, abordando assuntos sem importância. Se Mike estava confuso com tanta eloquêncica, pelo menos não notava que a companheira não havia tocado na comida.

Edward a observava. Podia sentir, mesmo sem virar a cabeça para comprovar. Não suportava mais ficar ali parada, esperando por acontecimentos imprevisíveis. Era como tortura chinesa, lenta e incessante. O medo inicial começou a ceder espaço a raiva.

Edward era intocável. E era injusto permanecer assim, depois de todas as cicatrizes que deixara nela. Não existia justiça no mundo, pelo menos não no que ele habitava, crescendo e invadindo todos os espaços, como uma planta tropical. Podia ser cortada, mas voltava a crescer, duas vezes forte e invasiva.

E algum dia...de alguma maneira...uma mulher acabaria penetrando a armadura. Tinha de acontecer.

E então ele aprenderia o que é sofrer por alguém. Essa crença era a única coisa que protegia Bella do risco de deixar-se abater pela amargura. Imaginava Edward humanizado pelo sofrimento, suplicando e chorando pelo amor de alguém...e então voltava a realidade, incapaz de suportar a própria fantasia.

Mexia o café como um autônomo. A mente estava confusa, perdida em algum lugar entre o passado e presente. Era apenas mais um nome na lista de Edward Cullen. Gostasse ou não, tinha de aceitar os fatos e conviver com a realidade.

**-Eu vi** - disse Mike, colocando a observação no meio da conversa inconseqüente.

**-Como?** -perguntou ela, confusa.

**-Edward Cullen. Não tirou os olhos de mim o tempo todo. **

Então Mike conhecia Edward! E por que a surpresa? Mesmo pertencendo ao grupo do inferiores, Mike atuava na mesma área de Edward. A Newton´s também era uma industria eletrônica, fabricante de componentes para computadores.

**-E isso é... importante?** -perguntou.

**-Muito. Vai me ensinar a não dar o passo maior que as pernas. Fiz alguns negócios com Cullen, mas foi há muito tempo. Mesmo assim, acho que podia ter me cumprimentado. E, no entanto, limitou-se a ignorar minha presença, deixando bem claro que estava me reconhecendo. **

Isso era verdade. Edward era dono de uma memória invejável nunca esquecia um rosto, mesmo que o visse uma única vez. Culpada, compreendeu que Edward não fora cumprimentar Mike por sua causa. Não podia fingir que não o conhecia, porque todos sabiam quem era o grande Cullen.

**-É um caráter fascinante** - opinou Mike **-Pense só nos riscos que dever ter corrido para chegar onde está hoje. **

**-Pense na esteira de sofrimento que deve ter deixado para atrás de si... **

**-Sim, com certeza. Que eu saiba, ele só escorregou uma vez. Deixe-me ver...há uns quatro ou cinco anos. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas o homem dava a impressão de ter perdido o rumo... Com certeza provocara alguém mais esperto que ele e perdera a batalha. Pobre coitado de quem se atrevera... Nesse ponto, Edward era muito pratico: olho por olho, dente por dente. A revanche certamente fora terrível. **

Quando deixavam o restaurante, Mike perguntou em tom de arrependimento:

**-Fiz papel de tolo, não foi? **

**-È claro que não!** - garantiu Bella.

**-Vou ter de voltar ao escritório. Quer que eu apanhe um táxi para você? **

**-Não obrigada. Vou caminhar um pouco. **

Estava envergonhada por não ter enfrentado a situação com mais tato, mas a combinação da declaração de Mike com a presença de Edward, surgindo do horizonte como um navio pirata, havia sido mais do que podia suportar.

**-Bella!** - Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Mike beijo-a nos lábios rapidamente -**Algum dia vou tomar coragem e pedi-la em casamento, goste ou não. Seu marido morreu há quase cinco anos, não pode ficar sozinha, cultivando as lembranças de um fantasma para sempre. E eu sou um homem persistente. **

E foi embora, andando depressa em direção contraria à dela...

Bella sentia as lagrimas escorrendo pelas faces. A emoção do dia fora demais para quem já estava descontrolada e abalada com uma serie de acontecimentos. Mike era um homem tão gentil e atencioso... e ela não passava de uma fraude. Não era a mulher que todos acreditavam que fosse, ainda chorando pela morte de um marido jovem e pelo fim prematuro de um casamento feliz. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de tirar a mascara.

E Mike saberia de toda a verdade. Por dois anos, fora apenas um objeto de uso de Edward Cullen.

Mantida e vestida em troca de prazer que ele exigia com freqüência. Edward nunca confundira sexo com amor. Esse erro era exclusivo dela.

Nunca fora levada para um passeio ou para um jantar. Nunca fora apresentada aos amigos, nem mesmo aos mais íntimos. Não possuía a categoria necessária para tanto. Nem a educação, como ele insistia em lembrá-la.

Mesmo agora, depois de tanto tempo, as lembranças eram como acido, queimando e ferindo em profundidade.

A vida era feita de escolhas. E, aos dezoito anos, Bella fizera uma seria delas. Ou, pelo menos, pensara que estivesse escolhendo. Na verdade, todas elas haviam sido feitas por alguém, em seu lugar. O amor podia ser uma arma fatal, quando a mulher em questão não passa de uma garota insegura. Antes de conhecer Edward, nunca imaginara que amar alguém pudesse ser um erro. Mas podia. Se essa pessoa transformasse seu amor numa prisão, estaria cometendo um erro do qual se arrependeria pelo resto da vida. Desde cedo, Bella quis ser amada. Era como uma bomba relógio, programada para autodestruísse.

Poucas horas após o nascimento, sua mãe a abandonara. O pai nunca fora encontrado. Crescera num orfanato, onde era apenas mais uma entre tantas. Sonhadora, alimentava fantasias sobre a mãe desconhecida que voltaria para buscá-la. Quando perdeu as esperanças, nas adolescência, passara a sonhar com uma pessoa ardente.

Saiu do orfanato aos dezesseis anos e passou a trabalhar como empregada domestica na própria escola, que foi fechada dois anos depois. Consegui um emprego de recepcionista numa pequena galeria de arte em Londres, de propriedade de um jovem casal que fazia donativos constantes ao orfanato. Recebia o suficiente para sobreviver, apesar da disposição constante para trabalhar por horas a fio, sem reclamar. Quando os empregados iam embora, à noite, era ela sempre a escolhida para ficar e fechar as portas.

E numa noite úmida de inverno, quando já estava prestes a sair, Edward apareceu. Estava hospedado num hotel próximo e caminhava pela rua sem destino, passeando. Foi então que Bella fez sua primeira escolha, enfeitiçada por um sorriso encantador: decidiu fechar a galeria mais tarde.

Enquanto acalentava as lembranças, Bella continuava andando pelas ruas de Londres. E, de repente, viu a limusine parando, poucos metros adiante. A porta de trás do carro foi aberta, e Edward surgiu no meio da calcada, imponente, com toda a energia que costumava desprender em torno de si.

**-Posso oferecer uma carona? **


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 04

Horrorizada e pálida, Bella gaguejou:

**-Não...não estou indo a lugar nenhum... **

**-Está só passeando? **

**-É... Como soube onde eu estava? **

Edward limitou-se a encolher os ombros e sorrir.

**-Como?** -insistiu ela.

**-Mandei que a seguissem desde o restaurante. **

Então era isso. Seria mesmo capaz de acreditar que esse segundo encontro não passava de uma coincidência? Que ele a deixaria partir sem uma única pergunta? Um carro parou atrás da limusine e dois seguranças desceram. Como cães de guarda eficientes, um deles parou perto de Edward, enquanto o outro procurava uma posição estratégica no final da rua. A cena era quase irreal, e Bella não pôde deixar de lembrar do mundo diferente que havia habitado nos últimos quatro anos.

**-Por que fez isso?** -murmurou.

**-Talvez porque queira recordar os velhos tempos. Não sei...Impulso? Acha que é uma boa explicação? **

Num movimento automático, ela retrocedeu alguns passos antes de comentar:

**-Você não é uma pessoa impulsiva. **

**-Por que está tremendo?** -e aproximou-se.

Bella recuou até encostar na grade de um portão.

**-Por que você apareceu do nada e me assustou. **

**-Mas você adorava surpresas! **

**-Pode não ter notado, mas eu mudei muito. **

Não sabia de onde tirara coragem para responder, mas arrependeu-se em seguida. Edward chegou ainda mais perto e a segurou pelo braço, apertando seu pulso com força assustadora.

**-Mudou mesmo?** -perguntou em tom ameaçador.

Estava tão perto que podia tê-lo esbofeteado, mas não ousava sequer erguer os olhos. Bem vestido e confiante, Edward era o retrato vivo de um homem bem-sucedido e poderoso. E, no entanto, o que Bella percebia não tinha nada a ver com refinamento ou gentileza, características esperadas para alguém em tal posição. Era algo apavorante, uma intimidação silenciosa que abalava o pouco de equilíbrio que ainda conseguia manter.

**-Não temos mais nada a conversar depois de tanto tempo **- apressou-se a dizer, respondendo à questão silenciosa.

Lentamente, Edward passou um dedo pelo rosto dela, até alcançar os lábios trêmulos e descoloridos. A pele queimava e o corpo inteiro foi consumido por uma subida onda de calor.

**-Relaxe** - disse ele, um segundo antes de Bella virar a cabeça com violência, impedindo o

contato mais intimo **- Eu não quis assustá-la. Não somos inimigos, somos? **

**-Eu...estou com pressa... **

**-E não quer uma carona? Tudo bem. Eu posso caminhar com você...Ou podemos entrar no carro e passear um pouco. Tenho tempo de sobra. **

**-Por que?** - quis saber, sentindo o pânico aumentar. **- O que está querendo? **

**-Fique tranqüila, não estou pensando em repetir o que costumávamos fazer nos congestionamentos de transito **- sorriu, divertindo-se com o rubor que viu no rosto dela. **-O que acha que eu quero? Não pensou que eu posso estar curioso, tentando compreender coisas do passado? **

**-Que coisas? **

**-Você. E o que mais poderia ser? Pensou que eu estivesse aqui, no meio da rua, só para me divertir? **

Bella mordeu o lábio, notando a irritação crescente na voz de Edward. Há alguns anos ele teria dito "entre no carro", e a discussão estaria encerrada. Mas agora era diferente.

Decidida, ergueu o queixo e passou por ele, parando alguns passos depois. Não podia ceder e destruir o futuro que levara quatro anos para construir.

Pretendia ir embora, mas um dos seguranças barrou-lhe a passagem e abriu a porta da limusine.

Estava vencida. Não podia enfrentar Edward Cullen ali, no meio da rua. Era melhor atender e tentar resolver o que fazer depois.

Entrou e acomodou-se no banco de couro, mantendo-se o mais afastada dele que podia. Edward sentou-se a seu lado e, assim que a porta foi fechada, a agonia invadiu-a.

**-Realmente, Bella...é tão difícil assim? Veja, vamos tomar um drinque e relaxar, está bem? **

**-Está bem...** - concordou, lutando para manter a calma.

Mantinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos espalmadas sobre o tecido da saia, que fingia ajeitar. A pele queimava por causa da proximidade cada vez maior, especialmente quando ele se inclinou para abrir a pequena porta do bar. Quando Edward voltou a erguer o corpo, Bella tomou consciência do quanto ela ainda a perturbava. Toda a dor e a angustia de anos atrás voltaram com forças assustadora.

No silencio que os cercava, tinha quase certeza de que o coração disparado, era ouvido a distancia, traindo suas emoções mais profundas. Apavorada, notou que lembranças e imagens sensuais afastavam todos os outros pensamento de sua mente.

Se a memória estava cedendo aos encantos do grande Cullen, o corpo mostrava-se disposto a acompanhar.

Pegou o copo que ele estendia e foi obrigada a erguer os olhos, sentindo que sua mão estava segura entre os dedos longos e bronzeados. Era um jogo de poder, um jogo bobo se confrontando com os padrões normais daquele homem, mas era o suficiente para obrigá-la a lutar. Tomou vários goles da bebida. Odiava aquele gosto, mas não era a primeira vez que bebia algo detestável por acreditar que aquilo era sofisticação.

**-Sente-se melhor?** -perguntou Edward. **-E então? Está morando em Londres? **

**-Não** -respondeu apressada **-Estou apenas de passagem. Eu moro em Peterborough. **

**-E casada... Deve ser motivo de grande satisfação para você.** - A aliança no dedo da mão esquerda pesava como uma pedra.

Mesmo assim, decidiu ignorar o tom sarcástico na voz dele.

**-É...** -disse.

**-Quando se casou? **

**-Há quatro anos** - e tentou mais um gole da bebida, buscando forças para a próxima etapa da luta.

**-Pouco tempo depois... **

O cérebro registrou o erro cometido.

**-Foi um romance muito rápido **- explicou com embaraço.

**-Aposto que sim. Não quer falar sobre ele? **

**-È uma pessoa muito comum. Tenho certeza de que não vai se interessar pela história... **

**-Pelo contrário. Vou ficar fascinado. Seu marido não tem nome? **

**-Edward, eu... **

**-Ah, pelo menos lembra do meu...Estou lisonjeado. **

Bella baixou a cabeça:

**-Paul. O nome dele é Paul** - inventou, sorrindo apesar da tensão. **- Honestamente, duvido que queira ouvir sobre isso. **

**-Está feliz morando em... Onde mesmo? Peterhaven? **

**-Sim, é claro que estou. **

**-Pois não parece. **

**-As aparências enganam** -disse com desespero.

**-Tem filhos? **

Bella estremeceu, incapaz de evitar um ligeiro desconforto.

**-Não, ainda não. **

Edward estava muito quieto. Mesmo no auge da própria confusão, ela pôde notar. E então, de repente, ele sorriu:

**-O que estava fazendo com Newton? **

A pergunta fora do contexto da conversa a surpreendeu.

**-Eu...encontrei com ele fazendo compras** - hesitou. E em seguida, com uma idéia repentina e que considerava brilhante, concluiu: **- Meu marido trabalha para ele. **

**-Parece que teve um dia cheio de coincidências. O inesperado é sempre divertido, não acha? **

**-Eu...realmente tenho de ir...** -gaguejou, deixando o copo no barzinho**. -Foi...encantador encontrá-lo. **

**-Sabia que diria isso** -murmurou ele. **-Bella, do que tem medo?**

**-Medo?** -repetiu com voz insegura.** -Não tenho medo de nada** - e respirou fundo, disposta a pôr um ponto final no tormento**. -Só acho que não temos mais nada a conversar. **

**-Pois eu prevejo um longo dia para nós. **

**-Não tenho que responder às suas perguntas** - disse ela, lutando para conter um pequeno tremor na voz. Precisava lutar, enfrentá-lo...Essa era a única maneira de vencer Edward.

**-Pense nisso como uma demonstração de educação e** civilidade - insistiu. **-Há quatro anos e meio você sumiu, como se estivesse evaporado. Sem uma palavra, um bilhete, nada! Eu gostaria que me desse as explicações agora. **

**-Em resumo, me envolver com você foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu podia ter feito. **

**-E me dizer isso agora pode estar sendo a segunda grande estupidez. Bella, você dormiu comigo na noite anterior ao seu desaparecimento. Fez amor comigo, sabendo que ia embora... **

**-Foi o ...hábito -balbuciou. **

E então sentiu que ele a segurava pelo pulso e a puxava para mais perto:

**-Hábito?** -perguntou em voz alta, incrédulo.

Sentindo a boca seca, Bella limitou-se a afirmar com a cabeça, encolhendo-se diante da fúria que lia nos olhos normalmente inexpressivos.

**-Está me machucando** - murmurou.

Edward relaxou a tensão dos dedos e soltou-a.

**-Meus parabéns pela brilhante representação. O hábito deve inspirá-la com entusiasmo impressionante. **

Bella ficou vermelha e encabulada, invadida pelas lembranças que tentava afastar para sempre. Recordar era como odiar a si mesma. Naquela noite, sabia que nunca mais estaria com Edward.

Acordou-o de madrugada, tocada por uma paixão selvagem que só encontraria consolo na satisfação física.

Amar alguém por quem não se é amado é o tipo mais cruel de sofrimento.

**-Eu não me lembro** - mentiu, detestando-o tanto que sentia-se machucada pela força das emoções contidas. Ele a ferira no passado e agora tentava feri-la novamente. Ainda pagava o preço alto por tê-lo amado com tanto ardor.

**-Hábito** - repetiu ele em voz baixa.

E então percebeu que, sem querer havia atingido Edward em sua vaidade, provocando a revolta de um homem que nunca era desafiado pelo sexo feminino. Não era a única mulher a rastejar por causa dele. Muitas outras perdiam a noção de ridículo só para chamar sua atenção. E iam ainda mais longe, tentando segurá-lo. No entanto, o pensamento não servia para consolá-la. As mulheres eram apenas brinquedos nas mãos de Edward Cullen.

Obtidas com facilidade e postas de lado com maior facilidade ainda. Nas escalada rumo ao poder, Edward nunca perdera um grama de energia com uma mulher. Elas possuíam um lugar em sua vida...a vida de um homem sensual e atraído pelos prazeres físicos.

Mas nunca conseguiam um espaço naquela mente, nunca ficavam entre ele e sua brilhante inteligência.

**-Tenho que ir** - repetiu Bella, apesar da relutância em sair do carro.

**-Como quiser**...-ele comentou, permanecendo imóvel, observando-a com frieza desconcertante, enquanto ela apanhava a bolsa e saltava, oscilando por alguns instantes sobre os saltos altos que costumava usar.

Evitando encará-lo, fechou a porta e atravessou a rua, sentindo-se doente. Todas aquelas mentiras para proteger Antony. Não que Edward pudesse representar uma ameaça para o menino, mas sentia-se mais segura sabendo que ele ignorava a existência do filho. Edward nunca admitia complicações e embaraços, e um filho ilegítimo significava as duas coisas.

Confusa, balançou a cabeça. Edward fora tão...frio! Não saberia dizer o que esperava, mas estava certa que não era nada daquilo.

No savoy, poderia jurar que ele queimava de raiva. É claro que não passava de imaginação. Afinal, por que estaria furioso? Quatro anos representavam muito tempo... Tempo demais para um homem que nunca se preocupara com ela.

Não pôde deixar de lembrar o primeiro encontro. O simples fato de vê-lo entrando na galeria já fora o bastante para deixá-la atordoada. Era a primeira vez que via um homem tão atraente, sofisticado e excitante.

Na primeira vez em que Edward sorriu para ela, fez com que Bella até se esquecesse do que estava dizendo. E pouco depois partiu, sem dizer sequer seu nome. Antes de sair, ele ainda se virou para comentar com tom casual:

**-Não devia ficar aqui sozinha. E também não devia ser tão simpática com estranhos. Muitos homens podem interpretar mal, e duvido que soubesse enfrentar situações de perigo. **

Quando Edward passou pela porta e olhou para trás, viu uma adolescente bonita e ingênua, incapaz de esconder a própria decepção. Uma presa fácil para o lobo sanguinário.

Naqueles dias, Bella ainda era uma otimista convicta. Se ele já havia aparecido uma vez, podia aparecer pela segunda. E foi o que aconteceu, dois meses depois. Caminhava pela rua sozinho, à noite, como na primeira vez. Entrou na galeria e ficou observando alguns quadros em silencio, enquanto ela falava sem parar, com o mesmo entusiasmo que ele havia censurado antes.

Edward dirigiu-se à porta e, quando Bella já esperava que saísse sem dizer nada, ele se virou e informou:

**-Vou esperar que feche. Estou precisando de alguma companhia. **

O convite tão esperado era frio e arrogante, pois deixava claro que ele não tinha duvida da resposta afirmativa. Mas...e daí? Bella estava eufórica demais para preocupar-se com detalhes. Poucos depois caminhavam pela rua, lado a lado.

**-Eu passei o dia todo no** escritório -explicou ele **- Não se incomoda de passearmos a pé, não é? Estou farto de ficar trancado! **

**-Não, eu não me importo. **

Edward podia ter sugerido um mergulho no Tâmisa e a resposta seria a mesma.

Quando os encontros se tornaram mais freqüentes, foi...diferente. Edward costumava passar pela galeria e, juntos, caminhavam até um café na Piccadilly. Bella não fazia perguntas, não podia sequer

imaginar quem era aquele homem, e isso o agradava. Ouvia com interesse a historia que ele contava sobre a infância em Nova York, a família, o pai, a mãe e a irmã, mortos num desastre de avião no ano anterior... E em troca, Bella abriu o coração e falou sobre os pais desconhecidos e o orfanato, tentando demonstrar uma indiferença que não sentia sobre o próprio passado.

**-Talvez eu telefone** - disse ele, quando a colocou dentro de um táxi e despediu-se com simples aceno de mão.

Mas não telefonou. Seis, quase sete semanas de agonia. Bella sentia-se infeliz e, só quando abandonou as esperanças de vê-lo outra vez, Edward surgiu do nada. Sem aviso prévio. A alegria era tanta que ela não pôde conter as lagrimas. E foi então que aconteceu o primeiro beijo: um premio de consolação pelo sofrimento que ele lhe causara até então.

Depois desse beijo, Bella podia descobrir qualquer coisa, até um passado tenebroso e criminoso...que não faria nenhuma diferença . Estava apaixonada e, em algum recanto sombrio do inconsciente, conclui que ele também tinha de estar. Como era romântico quando Edward a presenteava com uma única rosa...

Que coisa repelente podiam ser as recordações! Edward nunca fora um homem romântico! Apenas se esforçava para conseguir a amante perfeita, com a mesma tática premeditada e a mesma frieza que empregava nos negócios. Primeiro passo, desequilibrá-la. Segundo passo, convencê-la que não poderia mais viver sem ele.

Terceiro passo, dar o golpe final. Fora seduzida com tanto estilo e habilidade que nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Se Edward a mandasse pular na frente de um trem expresso, teria obedecido da mesma maneira.

Sacudiu a cabeça, livrando-se das recordações dolorosas, e olhou para o relógio. Era tarde! Imersa nos pensamentos e lembranças passara a tarde toda perambulando pelas ruas de Londres. Apressada, dirigiu-se ao ponto de ônibus.

Quando chegou ao apartamento, a sra. Bugle, governanta de Mike, já estava vestindo o casaco para ir embora.

**-Sinto muito, mas não tive tempo de preparar o jantar, sra Parrish **- disse depressa e com tom rude.

**-Não há problema. Estou acostumada a cuidar de mim mesma. **

**-Ouça... A sra Huntingdom está levando aquele divorcio a sério** - disse a criada com tom acusador. **-E se o sr. Newton se casar outra vez, eu vou procurar outro emprego! **

E, antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para defender-se, a mulher já havia partido, batendo a porta com forca. Sentindo uma mistura de raiva, vergonha e frustração, ela pensou que o ataque inesperado da governanta era o toque final para um dia glorioso. Então agora era uma destruidora de lares? A outra! E a sra. Bugle não devia ser a única a tirar tais conclusões. O romance de Ângela Newton era um segredo, conhecido por poucos. E agora corria o risco de ser envolvida em processo de separação judicial, sem ter nada a ver com o caso!

Irina sempre fora contra o divorcio do irmão. Insistia em tocar no assunto e recriminá-lo com freqüência, numa época em que Mike já estava magoado e ferido demais com a traição da esposa.

Teria exagerado na simpatia e nas atenções com relação a Mike, num esforço para compensar as agressões constantes de Irina? Apesar de lamentar muito pela tristeza do amigo, não queria envolver-se em problemas que não poderia resolver. Tudo o que fez foi ouvir...e Mike deve ter interpretado as atenções e a amizade como um encorajamento. O que devia fazer agora era sair do apartamento! Mas como?

Depois de pagar um mês de aluguel adiantado a sra. Anstey, não sobrara dinheiro suficiente para ir a lugar algum. Alice sempre a censurara por não pedir um salário pelos cuidados com Irina, cuja governanta fora embora logo após a chegada de Bella. Mas Irina, sempre disposta a doar até o ultimo centavo aos mais necessitados e cada vez mais doente, não teria como pagar um ordenado, por menor que fosse. Mas isso não tivera nenhuma importância, até Irina morrer.

Sem ter de preocupar-se com moradia e alimentação, Bella ocupava o tempo vago entre os cuidados com Antony e a casa, com pequenos serviços para a vizinhança que sempre rendiam alguns trocados. Plantava verduras e as vendia, bordava, cuidava de crianças e animais...de alguma forma, conseguia sobreviver.

Mas, agora, a incerteza sobre o futuro pairava sobre ela como uma enorme nuvem negra. Teria que apelar para ao Serviço Social até que pudesse voltar a sustentar-se sozinha. E, quando Mike voltasse da Alemanha, contaria tudo sobre o passado e o filho. Se o que o amigo sentia era apenas uma paixão, como suspeitava, em breve estaria curado.

Infelizmente perderia uma amizade que valorizava muito, mas era a única coisa certa a fazer. Algum tempo depois, por volta das seis e meia, a companhia da porta tocou. Sentiu-se tentada a ignorá-la e evitar os aborrecimentos de ter de explicar sua presença naquele apartamento.

Infelizmente, quem quer que fosse a visita, era persistente. Talvez fosse melhor atender de uma vez. Era Edward. Por alguns instantes angustiantes, Bella pensou estar delirando.

**-Edward...** - gaguejou, retrocedendo alguns passos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 05

**-Vejo que ainda não voltou para Peterborough. Ou era Peterhaven? Você não parece muito certa do seu endereço? E é uma péssima mentirosa, cara. Na verdade, você mente tão mal que devia desistir. Por que tentou me enganar? **

**-Eu tentei?** -engasgou-se, sentindo-se perdida.

**-Sabe por que a deixei partir?** -perguntou, entrando e batendo a porta com violência.

**-N...não....... **

**-Porque, se tivesse dito mais uma mentira, eu seria capaz de estrangulá-la! Onde encontrou coragem para fingir tanto? **

Apavorada, Bella observou a figura alta e poderosa, o retrato do perigo para alguém tão frágil quanto ela. Sentia a boca seca e o estômago doendo. Mas, afinal...por que esperava que fosse diferente? Como pudera imaginar que não sentira nada diante do homem a quem amara com desespero, cujo filho nascera de seu ventre na mais completa solidão? Agora compreendia por que tivera de sair do carro quase correndo, incapaz de encontrar as respostas que ele buscava.

Uma mulher só encontrava um homem como Edward Cullen uma vez na vida, se tiver muita sorte. E, depois, goste ou não, julgará todos os outros que conhecer de acordo com as lembranças. De repente, tomou consciência de que em todos aqueles anos, desde que abandonara o apartamento de Manhatan, ninguém mais fora capaz de despertar seu interesse. Enfrentar Edward novamente seria o ultimo desafio.

O silêncio prolongava-se de maneira insuportável.

**-Cristo, cara!** -gritou ele. **-Em que está pensando? Tenho a impressão de que vai cair de joelhos a qualquer momento e implorar por redenção! **

**-O quê?** -perguntou sobressaltada. Subitamente, compreendeu o quanto estava confusa e perdida.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? O que queria dela? E de que mentiras estivera falando antes? Será que desconfiava da existência do filho? Como poderia suspeitar?

A simples possibilidade de que Edward pudesse saber sobre a existência de Antony deixava-a apavorada.

Edward começou a andar pela sala, dirigiu-se a cozinha e abriu a porta, inspecionando o interior.

Perplexa, Bella viu como ele repetia a ação em cada uma das outras portas, como se procurasse provas de algum crime.

O que buscava? Possíveis testemunhas? O marido inexistente?

Ou a criança? No mercado financeiro, Edward era famoso pelo poder de descobrir tudo que quisesse.

Conhecia o que outras pessoas nem imaginavam. Interpretava o que era codificado. Se tivesse tido o trabalho de concentrar a inteligência brilhante no desaparecimento de Bella, em poucos minutos chegaria a conclusão de que estava grávida.

**-Por acaso achou divertido tentar despistar meus agentes de segurança, andando pela cidade durante três horas inteiras?** -perguntou ele, aumentando o pânico que se apoderava dela.

**-Eu...despistando? **

**-Você não mudou nada, não é? Continua sendo péssima observadora** - e continuou andando pelo apartamento. **- Nenhuma planta, nenhum vaso de flores...Ou você não está aqui há muito tempo, ou ele impôs o próprio gosto. Dio, esse homem teve mais sucesso que eu, pelo menos com relação à decoração... **

Bella ficou vermelha ao recordar os comentários que Edward fazia sobre suas preferências por flores e laços, enquanto ele dava mais valor as tendências modernas de decoração. Apesar da resistência, não pôde deixar de lembrar da cama coberta pela colcha bordada com laços.

As diferenças entre ambos eram tão imensas que teve vontade de rir. Seria difícil encontrar duas personalidades mais antagônicas. Os sonhos de Bella eram sempre cheios de filhos, nascidos de um casamento feliz.

Mas Edward não tinha sonhos. Não eram realistas o bastante para merecer a atenção do grande Cullen.

Ele vivia a vida de acordo com um plano bem definido. Atingia um objetivo e partia para o próximo em seguida. Nunca pensava na possibilidade de falhar. E jamais se contentava com menos do que queria.

Pensando em como aceitara menos do que esperava, Bella não pôde evitar uma onda de amargura e tristeza.

**-Sinta-se em casa** - disse ela com sarcasmo, furiosa por vê-lo invadindo sua vida outra vez.

**-Não fale assim comigo** - avisou Edward.

**-Falo como quiser! **

**-Não vai ter coragem de continuar** - ele desafiou.

**-Quer apostar? **

A valentia de Bella crescia a cada instante, desde que se lembrou que nada, nem uma peça de roupa do filho, poderia trair o grande segredo, já que Antony levara todos os pertences para a fazenda dos pais de Alice.

**-Se eu fosse você, não me arriscaria tanto. As coisas não estão nada favoráveis para você! **

**-Não tenho medo das suas ameaças!** -encarou-o, erguendo o queixo.

**-Mas devia ter. **

**-Está tentando me assustar? **

**-Que eu me lembre, eu nunca tentei assustar ninguém** - disse sorrindo com ar ameaçador.

**-Não tenho mais nada a dizer, Edward! **

**-Mas eu tenho, e muito! **

**-Não quero escutar **- e cruzou os braços para esconder as mãos tremulas. Virou-se e caminhou até a janela, permanecendo de costas para ele.

**-Quando eu falo com alguém, gosto que olhem nos meus olhos. **

**-Mas eu não quero olhar para você!** -exclamou, percebendo que estava quase chorando. Se pudesse transformar o desejo em realidade, estaria em qualquer parte do mundo, menos diante de Edward Cullen.

**-Muito bem, acho que devemos tentar outro tipo de conversa. **

Disposta a acabar com tanto sofrimento, Bella respirou fundo, virou-se e disse com voz controlada:

**-Quero que vá embora agora. **

**-Chega de mentiras, Bella. Podemos começar dispensando o marido imaginário, cujo nome teve tanta dificuldade em lembrar. Sei que ele não existe. **

**-Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia** - comentou, certa de que não estava sendo convincente.

**-Não quero fazer esse jogo. Costumo jogar com todas as pessoas que conheço, em todas as partes do mundo, mas não com você. Eu vi você e Newton do lado de fora do restaurante. E se acha que essa aliança no seu dedo vai servir para dar uma idéia de respeito, pode desistir. **

**-Está interpretando tudo errado! **

**-È mesmo? Pois eu não acho. E quer saber uma coisa? O seu amigo Newton está indo para a Alemanha em vão. Não vai conseguir o tal contrato. **

**-O quê? O que quer dizer com isso? **

**-Sabe muito bem o que estou dizendo. **

**-O que tem a ver com esse contrato, Edward? **

**-Nada além de um pouco de influencia. O suficiente... **

**-Mas...por que? Por que quer prejudicá-lo? **

**-Porque, infelizmente, este apartamento é dele. E, quando um homem invade meu território, tem de agüentar as conseqüências. Não pensou que eu fosse perdoá-lo por roubar minha mulher, não é? **


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 06

Bella ficou pálida. Edward estava lhe despejando coisas demais para um único encontro. Chocada, era como se estivesse paralisada dos pés a cabeça.

Edward a encarava sem nenhum sinal de emoção, além da irritação que se tornava cada vez mais evidente. Uma aura de vibrações violentas eletrizava a atmosfera. No entanto, conforme ele mesmo dizia, a raiva era a emoção dos perdedores. As pessoas que se deixavam dominar pelos sentimentos acabavam perdendo o domínio da situação. Um erro que ele nunca cometeria. Pelo menos, era o que acreditava até então...

**-Não sou sua mulher** - conseguiu dizer, apesar da boca seca.

**-Mas foi durante dois anos. Foi minha, como nenhuma outra mulher conseguiu. E algumas coisas não mudam, cara. Por exemplo, no Savoy, não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim. **

Bella ficou tão perplexa com a acusação que, por um momento, esqueceu o assunto do contrato.

**-Que absurdo!** -exclamou, indignada.

**-Eu não acho **- ele sorriu, olhando-a como um tigre faminto diante da presa**. - E por que temos que discutir sobre isso? Você tem o mesmo efeito sobre mim. Não vou negar. Um certo não sei o que, às vezes até inconveniente, que permanece forte depois de seis anos e meio. Não acha significativo? **

Muito. No entanto, toda vez que se aproximava da compreensão, que se sentia tentada a concordar com Edward, recuava, apavorada.

**-Não sei do que está falando...** -mentiu.

**-Sabe. Como sabe que muitos casais não conseguem manter essa chama por tanto tempo. Quero você de volta, Bella. **

No silêncio que se seguiu, Bella teve a impressão de que a rua inteira ouvia as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Tentou falar, mas os sons negavam-se a sair de sua garganta.

**-Eu...** -gaguejou.

**-Você deve ser a mulher mais modesta que conheço. Pensou que eu viria até aqui por outras razões?** -e caminhou até o bar e colocou um pouco de conhaque num copo.

**-Não acredito no que acabei de ouvir... **

**-Pois eu não disse nem a metade do que estou pensando.** -Então se aproximou, obrigando-a a pegar o copo de bebida. **-Sei que está grata pela minha moderação. Posso deixar o resto para dizer depois, num momento mais...tranqüilo. **

Bella apanhou a bebida e tomou um grande gole, sentindo a garganta queimar como fogo. Apesar do gosto horrível, o álcool serviu para pôr um fim em seu estado de perplexidade e na paralisia.

**-Está pensando que tenho um romance com Mike**? -perguntou irritada. **-  
É isso que está insinuando? **

**-Eu nunca insinuo, cara. Eu afirmo. **

**-Como se atreve? **

**-Sabe o que é pior nisso tudo?** -prosseguiu ele, ignorando a pergunta. **-O fato de ele ser um homem casado e velho o bastante para ser seu pai. Francamente, Bella... **

**-Não há nada pior, especialmente quando se trata de Mike! É um dos homens mais decentes que conheci em toda minha vida! **

**-Exceto pelo fato de trair a esposa com uma garota que poderia ser sua filha** - e concluiu com tom ameaçador: **- Só um pequeno aviso, cara: a partir de hoje, não quero mais ouvi-la pronunciar sequer o nome desse homem. **

Mas Bella estava indignada demais com as acusações para ouvir o que ele dizia.

**-Ele nunca traiu a esposa. Estão separados há quase um ano, e o divorcio será concluído no próximo mês! **

**-Eu sei. Pior para ele. Se tivesse ficado em casa, com a família, teria sido bem mais seguro. **

**-Seguro?** -murmurou, lembrando-se do contrato. **-Você o prejudicou! **

**-Não, juro que não fiz nada. **

**-Mas disse que o contrato não... **

**-Bella, temos coisas mais importantes para discutir** - Edward interrompeu.

Lá estava ele outra vez. O lobo, o predador disfarçado sob os trajes elegantes e modernos, o todo poderoso, cuja consciência jamais funcionava como um limite, um empecilho entre ele e um objetivo.

**-Apesar de não ser da sua conta, Edward, eu não tenho nenhum romance com Newton -**declarou, tentando aplacar a fúria que lia naqueles olhos castanhos.

**-Tudo o que diz respeito a você é da minha conta. **

Podia dizer que não, mas estava mais preocupada com Mike.

**-Por que quer prejudicar a Newton? O que ele fez a você? **

**-E ainda pergunta? Mora no apartamento dele e ainda tem coragem de perguntar? **

**-Não é o que está pensando. **

**-É exatamente o que estou pensando. Um caso... **

**-Como o que tive com você?** -desafiou.

**-Cristo! Como pode dizer isso? Em toda minha vida, nunca tratei uma mulher tão bem como fiz com você! **

A coisa mais intrigante na afirmação era a sinceridade que possuía. Edward acreditava no que estava dizendo. Bella não respondeu, rangendo os dentes de raiva. No entanto, ele ainda não havia terminado.

**-O que foi que recebi em troca? Vamos, diga! Um bilhete estúpido com batom, rabiscos que eu mal pude entender. Confiei em você como se fosse da família e você traiu esta confiança! Cravou uma faca nas minhas costas! **

Bella devia estar preparada para aquela explosão, mas não estava.

O famoso autocontrole de Edward Cullen se evaporou de repente, revelando toda a intensidade da raiva que ela se atreveu a provocar.

**-Edward, eu... **

**-Fique onde está!** -ele gritou, notando que Bella tentava alcançar a porta. **-Vivemos juntos durante dois anos, Bella! E então você sumiu! O que eu recebi em quase cinco anos? Nada! Nem um cartão postal! Procurei-a como um louco, preocupado, sem saber como estava conseguindo viver. Pensei que tivesse sofrido um acidente e cheguei a imaginar que estivesse morta! E onde a encontro? No Savoy, almoçando com outro homem! **

Bella estava tremula. Nuca vira Edward demonstrando uma carga tão intensa de emoções. Mesmo assim, não conseguia acreditar em nada do que viu. Preocupado? E desde quando Edward se preocupava com ela? Quando abandonou o apartamento, fugindo como uma ladra pela porta de serviço, chegou a prever a reação dele quando descobrisse. Assombro...Indignação... Satisfação...Conformismo. Tudo, menos preocupação.

E a idéia era perturbadora, razão pela qual decidiu não dizer nada em defesa própria. Pelo menos de uma coisa tinha certeza: Edward não suspeitava da existência do filho. Agora só temia por Mike.

**-Por favor deixe Mike em paz - **pediu**. -Ele precisa daquele contrato. **

**-E só isso que tem a me dizer? **

**-È que....se perder o contrato, ele estará arruinado. **

**-Eu sei **-Edward sorriu.

**-Se está furioso comigo, trate de resolver comigo! Não posso acreditar que queira mesmo prejudicar outra pessoa! **

**-Pode acreditar. **

**-E...quanto ao resto...quanto a querer que eu volte...isso está fora de cogitação -**completou.

**-Não vai voltar? **

**-Não! Eu não posso entender por que está fazendo isso comigo!** -gritou descontrolada.

**-Tente. Vai compreender em seguida... **

Recusava-se a encará-lo. Aquele homem a ferira demais. Na presença de Edward, sentia-se como uma garotinha que pusera as mãos no fogo. A lembrança da dor era uma barreira permanente.

**-Não vou tentar nada! Você é um capitulo da minha vida que já encerrei a muito tempo. **

**-Um capítulo? Você viveu comigo durante dois anos! **

-Dezenove meses, e todos eles se revelaram um grande engano - corrigiu, abandonando a precaução anterior.

**-Madre de Dio! Está falando como se fosse minha amante, um caso sem importância! **

**-Era como eu costumava me sentir. **

**-Como pode dizer esse absurdo? Eu sempre a tratei com respeito! **

**-Aquilo era respeito? -**riu, sentindo uma necessidade urgente de feri-lo. **-Agora, quando olho para você, me pergunto por que demorei tanto a recobrar o bom senso. **

**-Desde que eu cheguei, olhou para todos os lugares, menos para mim **-desafiou.

**-Eu odeio você, Edward! Odeio tanto que se caísse morto na minha frente, eu passaria por cima do cadáver sem olhar para trás!** -explodiu.

**-O futuro dirá se é verdade. **

**-Não vai haver nenhum futuro para nós!** -gritou. Nunca perdera a cabeça antes, com ninguém, e até isso ele estava conseguindo. E, como se não fosse suficiente ficar parado ali, frio e controlado como um boneco, não estava dizendo nenhuma palavra do que ela dizia. **- Não vou fazer o que diz, como se fosse sua empregada! Voltar para você? Só pode estar louco! Prefiro morrer a voltar para você! Eu amei você, Edward, muito mais do que merecia ser amado... **

**-Eu sei. **

**-O que quer dizer com...eu sei? Onde encontrou o descaramento necessário para admitir isso? **

**-Pensei que isso fosse me ajudar... **

**-Ajudar? Pois isso torna as coisas que fez comigo ainda mais horríveis. Imperdoáveis! Pegou tudo o que eu tinha para dar e tentou pagar por isso, como se eu fosse uma...uma dessas mulheres que andam pela rua! **

**-Bella, eu posso ter cometido alguns erros, mas se estava são insatisfeita como a nossa relação, devia ter dito. **

**-Eu nunca faria isso! Quer saber de uma coisa? Você pode comprar tudo o que quiser, mas não vai conseguir me comprar. Eu não estou à venda, Edward Cullen! **


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 07

Tremendo violentamente, virou-se de costas para ele. Nunca imaginara que pudesse atacar Edward daquela maneira, mas era o que estava acontecendo. E, no entanto, não experimentava nenhum prazer; sentia apenas dor. Uma dor profunda e desesperada, que parecia apossar-se de todo seu ser.

O simples fato de estar na mesma sala que ele era um tormento. Uma vez jurara que nunca mais o deixaria feri-la. Que nunca mais respiraria o mesmo ar que Edward Cullen.

Mas a parede que construíra na memória estava caindo, tijolo por tijolo, e os sentimentos que ocultara atrás dela voltavam a surgir com intensidade incontrolável. E com eles vinham as lembranças que sobreviviam, apesar de passado tanto tempo...

Sua mente retrocedeu até o dia em que ele lhe oferecera uma rosa e a acompanhara até a limusine.

Nem Cinderela podia sonhar com tanto. Fora retirada da realidade e levada para um mundo que só conhecia através das revistas. Durante cinco dias, vivera cercada por uma atmosfera excitante: clubes noturnos onde dançavam a noite inteira, jantares íntimos em restaurantes da moda... e a noite na suíte do hotel, em Londres.

Mas, mesmo então, Edward se mostrara imprevisível. Depois de reduzida a um estado de total abandono e abraçá-la com paixão, afastou-a com ar de resignação.

**-Eu vou passar o natal na Suíça. Por que não vem comigo**? -convidou, como se estivesse sugerindo um passeio até a esquina.

Bella hesitara, embaraçada, mas era uma data que sempre a deixava muito sentimental. A principio dissera não, incomodada pelo fato de deixá-lo pagar as despesas da viagem.

**-Não sei quando estarei em Londres outra vez**... -Edward dissera, dando a impressão de que ficariam separados por um longo período. Convencida de que poderia perdê-lo para sempre, acabara concordando. E era tão ingênua que pensara que fossem ficar em quartos separados. Mesmo sabendo que teria pulado no fundo de um poço, se Edward a convidasse, não achava que se conheciam o suficiente para alguma coisa a mais.

Seis horas em um chalé dos Alpes foram o bastante para fazê-la esquecer todos os princípios. Nem uma noiva fora levada para o leito nupcial com tanta consideração e tato. Edward era irresistível.

Daquele momento em diante, ele a possuía de corpo e alma.

A paixão estava lá, o homem tão sonhado também, mas o casamento não estava em nenhum lugar que pudesse vislumbrá-lo. Entregara-se por amor e faria qualquer coisa por ele...

**-Bella!** -De repente, a voz de Edward obrigou-a a voltar ao presente. **-Em que está pensando? **

Lutando contras as lagrimas que ameaçavam brotar, ela respirou fundo antes de responder:

**-Não ia gostar de saber. **

**-Ouça...Se voltar para mim, Newton pode ficar com o contrato... **

**-Meu Deus! Não pode barganhar com o destino de um homem! **-exclamou com horror.

**-Posso e vou. **

**-Odeio você. Ficaria doente se encostasse um dedo em mim. **

**-Só acredito vendo** - sorriu ele.

**-Edward, por favor** - implorou, sabendo que não seria capaz de causar tanto sofrimento a um amigo tão querido como Mike. Nunca mais teria paz, se fugisse ás suas responsabilidades.** -Edward, por favor, pense no que vai fazer. Está sendo egoísta! **

**- Não me lembro de ter passado por experiências menos egoístas do que a que estou vivendo agora. **

**-Não posso voltar para você...Não posso! Por favor, vá embora e esqueça que me conheceu! **

**-Se pudesse esquecer, não estaria aqui, cara** - disse em voz baixa, chegando mais perto.

Bella retrocedeu alguns passos.

**-Já esqueceu todas aquelas coisas que eu fazia e que o irritavam?** -tentou desesperada.

**-Tornaram-se maravilhosas, quando fique sem você. **

**-Fique longe de mim! **-gritou, perdendo o controle à medida que ele se aproximava. **-Não toque em mim! Posso até morrer se encostar um dedo em mim! **

**-E eu vou morrer se não tocá-la. Eu sou um vencedor,** Bella - lembrou, tentando abraçá-la. **-Não me conformo com uma derrota. E não vou perdê-la para aquele homem! **

Ela tentou se livrar do abraço, mas um dos saltos do sapato enroscou no tapete. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa. Quando chegou ao chão, já estava envolta por uma escuridão densa e impenetrável, uma espécie de poço sem fundo.

**-Pode ver a área a que me refiro** aqui - indagou o medico, mostrando a radiografia. **-No momento é difícil afirmar qualquer coisa, mas não tenho razoes para suspeitar de nada muito grave. No entanto ela terá de passar a noite aqui, em observação. **

**-Mas... não está demorando muito para voltar ao normal? **

**-Ela bateu a cabeça com muita violência... **

As vozes não faziam nenhum sentido para Bella, porém ela reconheceu a de Edward e sentiu-se aliviada. A dor na base do crânio era quase insuportável, mas esforçou-se pra virar a cabeça e abrir os olhos.

**-Estou vendo tudo nublado** - comentou em tom débil.

Um homem grisalho aproximou-se e parou ao lado da cama, examinando sua coordenação. Em seguida perguntou-lhe em que dia do mês estavam. Bella fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar, mas era como se o cérebro estivesse cheio de algodão. Não fazia nem idéia da data. Pensando bem, não sabia nem o que estava fazendo em um hospital.

O medico repetiu a questão.

**-Não vê que ela está com dor**? -irritou-se Edward. **-É melhor deixá-la descansar. **

**-Bella** - insistiu o doutor, obrigando-a a abrir os olhos outra vez. **-Pode se lembrar do que aconteceu? **

**-Já disse que ela caiu** -interferiu Edward.** -Essas perguntas são mesmo necessárias? **

**-Eu caí **-repetiu Bella, torcendo para que o médico fosse embora e parasse de aborrecê-la.

**-Como foi o tombo?** -e virou-se para Edward, ouvindo o som de um suspiro exasperado. -**Bem, acho que vou ter de completar os exames amanha cedo. Não quer ir para casa, sr. Cullen? **

**-Não. Vou ficar com ela. **

Bella sorriu para ele, feliz por perceber que estava preocupado. Fechou os olhos outra vez e sentiu que a cama rodava. As enfermeiras conversavam em torno do leito, comentando o tempo úmido e falando sobre uma liquidação. Tudo normal, apesar de Bella sentir-s invisível. Sem perceber, adormeceu.

Quando despertou, viu-se em um quarto simples e bem mobiliado, que não lembrava em nada um hospital. Edward olhava pela janela, e a penumbra invadia o ambiente.

**-Edward...** -sussurrou. Ele se virou de repente**. -Pode parecer uma pergunta estúpida, mas... onde eu estou? **

**-Numa clinica particular** -ele esclareceu, aproximando-se da cama. **-Sente-se melhor? **

**-Ainda dói muito, mas não é tão insuportável quanto antes **- e tentou virar a cabeça.

**-Fique quieta. **

**-Eu não me lembro de ter caído... **

Edward chegou mais perto. Tinha um ar cansado e abatido. A gravata fora afrouxada, e os dois botões superiores da camisa estavam abertos.

**-A culpa foi minha. **

**-Não, não foi... **

**-Foi sim. Se eu não tivesse tentado abraçá-la, nada disso teria acontecido. Você tentou escapar e... **

**-Tentei escapar...de você?** -espantou-se, buscando alguma coisa na memória que explicasse um comportamento tão estranho.

**-Isso mesmo. Tropeçou no tapete e caiu. E bateu a cabeça na mesa. Meu Deus, cara... Pensei que **

**tivesse quebrado o pescoço! **-confessou com emoção. **-Achei que estivesse morta! **

**-Sinto muito** -ela lamentou, começando a entrar em pânico. A situação era muito estranha. Além de não se recordar do tombo, imagens terríveis dançavam em sua mente. **-O medico...as enfermeiras...eram inglesas. Estamos na Inglaterra? **

**-Estamos**... -começou ele, surpreso pelo uso do plural. **-Sim, estamos em Londres. Não sabia? **

**-Não me lembro de ter vindo para a Inglaterra com você! Por que não consigo lembrar? **

Cullen a observou por alguns instantes, antes de sentar-se na beirada da cama.

**-Está um pouco confusa por causa da pancada na cabeça, mas não é nada serio. Não precisa ficar preocupada. **

**-Mas é... assustador! **

**-Não tem por que ficar assustada** -tranqüilizou-a, prevendo a possibilidade de um ataque de nervos.

Bella estendeu a mão e acariciou os dedos dele com tanta naturalidade.

**-Há quanto tempo estamos em Londres? **

**-Que importância tem isso?** -perguntou ele, mais tenso, beijando a palma da mão delicada com carinho.

Um arrepio de prazer a percorreu, apesar da dor que sentia.

**-É isso?** -perguntou ele.

**-Isso o que?** -Bella surpreendeu-se, distanciada de qualquer pensamento racional pela intensidade da sensação.

Edward suspirou desapontado e formulou a pergunta com maior clareza.

**-Qual é a ultima coisa da qual se lembra? **

Com imenso esforço, ela tentou ordenar os pensamentos confusos e situar-se no tempo.

**-Você teve febre **-disse.

**-Febre... Ah, sim! A febre! Foi no ano... **

**-Eu sei em que ano estamos, Edward. **

**-É claro que sabe** -tranqüilizou-a, escondendo a inquietação que o invadia e estendendo a mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelos que caia sobre o rosto dela.

**-Parece que foi há tanto tempo... e no entanto, quando penso nisso, tenho a impressão de que foi ontem. **

**-Não deve se cansar com bobagens. **

**-E tarde? **

**-Quase meia-noite. **

**-Por que não volta para o hotel? Estamos em um hotel?** -perguntou ansiosa.

**-Pare de se preocupar. Isso vai passar logo. Prometo que ainda vamos rir muito de toda essa situação. **


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 08

Bella levantou o braço, possuída por uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-lo. A pele bronzeada do rosto estava áspera, devido a barba por fazer, mas os olhos brilhavam mais que nunca, apesar da sombra de inquietação. Por que não a beijava?

Nessa área, Edward nunca tivera de ser encorajado. Quando voltava de uma viagem de negócios, abraçava-a assim que entrava e só controlava o desejo até chegarem ao quarto. E quando ficava em casa, Bella não podia cozinhar ou fazer qualquer outro serviço doméstico sem ser interrompida.

E isso era motivo de segurança. Enquanto houvesse a paixão ardente e imperiosa, podia alimentar esperanças. Mas depois sempre surgia o outro lado da moeda: o pessimismo. Esperar alguma coisa de Edward com relação ao futuro era o mesmo que acreditar em fadas e duendes.

**-Só esqueci algumas semanas, não foi**? -pergunto, afastando a insegurança e os pensamentos sombrios.

**-Nada de importante. **

**-Edward...** -hesitou. **-O que está acontecendo? **

**-Bella** - ele suspirou. **-Meu Deus, como pode fazer isso comigo com um simples olhar? Você está doente!** -exclamou, como se advertisse a si mesmo, procurando conter a paixão repentina que o queimava por dentro.

Bella não soube bem o que aconteceu, mas, subitamente, Edward estava próximo como queria que ele estivesse, acariciando seus cabelos e sorrindo. Ao contrario do que esperava, ele não a abraçou com ansiedade, como costumava fazer. Passou os dedos por seu rosto num carinho delicado e suave, beijando-a com lentidão e sensualidade, arrancando arrepios e estremecimentos cada vez mais intensos.

Abraçou-a com força, e embora o movimento causasse uma súbita pontada de dor, Bella não teve forcas para afastá-lo. E nem vontade... Edward a beijava outra vez, como fazia sempre.

O desejo os envolveu de imediato, quente e selvagem. As mãos dele afastaram camisola de hospital, descobrindo a parte superior do corpo que conhecia tão bem. O ar frio da noite tocou a pele exposta de Bella quando ele se afastou, segurando-a pelos braços e observando a nudez dos seios pálidos.

Incapaz de esconder as emoções, Bella pediu num sussurro:

**-Edward, me leve de volta para o hotel... **

Ele fechou os olhos. Um segundo depois, puxou a camisola sobre os ombros nus e levantou-se, obrigando-a a deitar-se e ficar quieta.

**-Por favor, me desculpe** - pediu. **-Eu não devia ter feito isso. Você não está bem. **

**-Estou ótima** -protestou. **-E não quero ficar aqui. **

**-Mas vai ficar. Aqui é mais seguro. **

**-Seguro?** -ela perguntou com ar confuso.

**-Acredita em destino, cara? **

Bella arregalou os olhos, espantada. Edward, que sempre fora contra todas as superstições e crendices, que ria quando ela desviava para não passar sob uma escada ou fugir de um gato preto...Edward, perguntando sobre destino?

**-Sabe que eu acredito** -respondeu.

**-Pois ninguém deve lutar contra ele. Sabe disso, não é? **

Nunca tiveram uma conversa tão estranha. E ela estava tão exausta que era quase impossível coordenar as idéias.

**-Acho que ninguém é capaz de enfrentar o destino...** -disse com voz fraca.

**-Não quero nem tentar. Agora durma, cara. Vamos para a Itália amanha de manhã. **

**-I... Itália?** -ela gaguejou.

**-Não acha que já é a hora de regularizarmos nossa situação? **

Não! Não podia ser o que imaginava que fosse!

**-Não... Não entendi... **

Edward se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, fitando-a dentro dos olhos.

**-Como, não entendeu? Estou pedindo você em casamento. **

**-Ah...** -murmurou, incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa.

**-Não vai dizer mais nada? **

**-Eu... Bem... Está pensando nisso há muito tempo?** -quis saber, esforçando-se para demonstrar um pouco de equilíbrio.

**-Vamos dizer que a idéia me atropelou **-riu.

Não era muito romântico, mas... que importância tinha? Edward a estava pedindo em casamento! O que significava que passara meses ao lado de um estranho. Todos os pensamentos sombrios e acusadores que tivera em relação a ele haviam sido injustos. Não pôde mais conter as lágrimas.

**-Bella, o que foi que eu fiz? Já sei! Não imaginava que eu fosse fazer a proposta nestas circunstâncias, não é? **

**-Nunca imaginei que fosse me pedir em casamento! **-soluçou.

Edward a abraçou sorrindo, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

**-Estou tão... feliz! **

**-Tem uma maneira meio estranha de ficar feliz, não é? Aliás... tem um jeito especial de fazer muitas coisas** -riu. **-Vamos nos casar na Itália. E agora que tomamos a decisão, não temos razoes para perder tempo, concorda? **

Ele acariciava os cabelos claros e sedosos. Era tão gentil e protetor... o contrario do que Bella sempre esperava daquele homem. Teria ficado tão perturbado com o acidente? Estaria sentindo-se culpado por causa do tombo e, por isso, agia daquela maneira? Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido para provocar alterações tão profundas na atitude de Edward... ou será que nunca fora capaz de entendê-lo de verdade? Afinal, era importante entendê-lo?

Decidiu que não.

Edward planejava o casamento. Seria capaz de ouvi-lo durante a noite toda, mas a exaustão impediu que continuasse desfrutando de tanta felicidade.

Adormeceu, recostada no peito dele, feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 09

O conjunto de saia e blusa não era conhecido, mas devia tê-lo comprado para agradar Edward. Os sapatos? Estranhou os saltos baixos, que não faziam muito por sua estatura. Por que os escolhera, se nunca usava sapatos sem salto? No entanto, combinavam perfeitamente com o traje azul. E, como nunca tivera talento para coordenar o próprio guarda-roupa, surpreendeu-se com a descoberta.

Edward não estava lá quando acordou, e as roupas foram entregues logo depois do café da manha.

Apesar do esforço que teve de fazer para levantar-se, vestiu-se depressa. Uma enfermeira censurou-a por não ter pedido ajuda, informando que o medico iria vê-la em seguida. Torceu para que Edward chegasse antes dele. A idéia de enfrentar sozinha uma bateria de perguntas, para as quais não possuía respostas, era enervante.

Afinal, algumas semanas não qualificavam uma perda de memória muito importante. Controlando a sensação de pânico, sentou-se na frente do espelho. As lembranças logo voltariam e, como Edward havia dito, não estava esquecendo nada muito serio.

Mesmo assim, algumas pequenas coisas continuavam a perturbá-la. Desde quando estava com os cabelos mais curtos, um pouco acima dos ombros? E era como se não vissem um pente há anos! E as unhas? Devia ter esfregado o chão! E havia uma marca fina em um dos dedos, como se tivesse usado uma aliança...

Não reconhecia sequer o conteúdo da própria bolsa! Esperava que alguma coisa, no meio daqueles objetos, pudesse ajudá-la a recobrar a memória, mas... Havia bastante dinheiro, em dólares e libras, mas os cartões de credito não estavam lá. Nenhuma foto de Edward... Os cosméticos não eram familiares e... onde estava o passaporte?

Mas o pior de tudo continuava sendo a proposta de Edward. Era o aspecto mais surpreendente de toda aquela situação.

Quando quebrara o tornozelo na Suíça, há um ano, ele ficara furioso. Dissera que era a única pessoa que conhecia capaz de quebrar a perna nos Alpes, sem sequer chegar perto de um par de esquis.

Ficara ao lado dela no hospital, despejando uma tonelada de recriminações e censuras sobre a altura dos saltos de seus sapatos. O médico pensara que aquele homem fosse um monstro de crueldade, mas Bella o conhecia bem.

A dor dela o preocupava e o fazia reagir com agressividade, já que era incapaz de lidar com emoções mais intensas. Dizer que seria capaz de surrá-la se a pegasse usando aqueles sapatos novamente era o mesmo que demonstrar uma grande dose de preocupação com perguntas sobre seu estado de saúde.

Mas, na ultima noite, Edward não ficara furioso... e a pedira em casamento! Como podia explicar uma mudança tão brusca? Talvez a memória tivesse bloqueado uma fase significativa da relação entre eles, uma época em que as alterações deviam ter ocorrido. O fato de estar em Londres com ele, quando o normal seria ter viajado sozinho, já era um indicio claro de alguma transformação anterior.

Mas o que havia acontecido para causar tamanha reviravolta?

Lembrou-se de algumas fotos recentes de Edward, publicadas em todos os jornais. Havia uma linda mulher ao lado dele, fina e com muita classe, com ar de quem ocupa um lugar de destaque na sociedade sem sequer duvidar do direito de estar lá. Mulheres de sociedade, princesas, filhas de homens ricos e influentes... eram as que apareciam em publico com Edward nos jantares importantes, chás de caridade e estréias de espetáculos.

**-Não tenho nada com elas** - respondia quando acusado. E, mesmo assim, era muito doloroso.

Naquele dia, Bella olhara para o espelho e vira a própria inadequação refletida.

A porta abriu-se de repente, e Edward entrou, acompanhado pelo médico. Sentada na grande poltrona, com lagrimas escorrendo pelas faces, ela parecia frágil, desamparada e indefesa, apesar dos trajes caros.

Edward atravessou o quarto com passos rápidos e abaixou-se a seu lado, segurando-a pelo queixo e obrigando-a a encará-lo.

**-Por que está chorando? **-perguntou**. -Alguém aborreceu você? **

Era o retrato do homem italiano. Protetor, possessivo, pronto a destruir qualquer um que a magoasse. Sob a aparência sofisticada, Edward Cullen era um machão com um ponto de vista muito antiquado sobre a igualdade sexual.

Bella enxugou o rosto com o dorso da mão e respondeu:

**-Não foi nada. **

**-Se alguém a aborreceu, quero saber agora! **

**-Sr. Cullen, não acredito que alguém do hospital tenha tido um comportamento como o que esta imaginando** -Interferiu o Dr. Richardson, o médico.

**-Bella é muito** **sensível** -explicou Edward, tirando um lenço do bolso e entregando a ela.

Embaraçada, Bella apressou-se a pôr um ponto final no problema:

**-O pessoal do hospital é maravilhoso, Edward. Só estou um pouco deprimida, mais nada. **

**-É o que estou tentando explicar há mais de meia hora, sr. Cullen** -manifestou-se o médico. **-A amnésia é uma condição angustiante e, por isso, costuma causar essas reações. **

**-Como também já explicou, essa não é a sua especialidade. **

Bella observou os dois homens e notou o antagonismo evidente entre eles.

O médico dirigiu-se a ela:

**-Sei que está muito confusa, sra. Swan. Não prefere ficar aqui mais um pouco e passar por uma consulta com um colega meu? **

Apavorada com a possibilidade de ver o casamento adiado, ela respondeu:

**-Não! Quero ir embora com Edward. **

**-Está satisfeito?** -interferiu Cullen, fitando o medico com ar de triunfo.

**-Não, mas acho que não há mais nada a** **fazer** - e partiu, depois de apertar a mão de ambos.

**-O carro está lá fora** - informou Edward com um sorriso, assim que a porta foi fechada pelo médico.

**-Não consegui encontrar meu **passaporte - confessou com receio, sabendo que ele detestava desorganização.

**-Fique tranqüila, o documento está comigo** - sorriu.

**-Pensei que o tivesse perdido... junto com os cartões de credito e algumas fotos. **

**-Não, você não perdeu nada. Os objetos ficaram em Nova York. **

Bella sorriu diante da simplicidade da explicação. Afinal, não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava manter tudo arrumado e nos lugares certos.

**-Ainda bem...** -suspirou aliviada.

**-Por que estava chorando? **

**-Eu... não sei** -mentiu.

**-Alguém magoou você?** -perguntou, sem enxergar o obvio.

Ninguém poderia magoá-la mais que Edward Cullen e, ao mesmo tempo, ninguém era capaz de fazê-la mais feliz. Amá-lo significava ficar sob seu domínio, mas, pela primeira vez, não sentia medo de entregar-se por completo. -Agora, estou aqui. Não precisa mais preocupar-se com nada.

Desde que o conhecera, preocupação era uma parte integrante da vida diária. A insegurança que carregava desde a infância crescera e criara raízes profundas. Mas agora seria diferente. Como esposa de Edward, não teria mais razoes para temer o futuro.

**-Por que quer se casar comigo?** -perguntou, tentando compreender a mudança radical.

**-Porque não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você. Bella, será que não podemos deixar essa conversa para um momento mais adequado? **-riu.

Só então ela se lembrou de que estavam no elevador, acompanhados por um casal mais velho e sorridente. Estava muito envolvida pelas próprias emoções para notar as imposições do mundo externo. Isabella Cullen! O que mais poderia esperar da vida?

Era um sonho, um presente do destino para alguém que sempre vivera na solidão, querendo apenas ser amada de verdade. Era como nos contos de fada: se o desejo for real e as preces forem sinceras, qualquer um pode ser atendido.

Quando passaram pela saída e alcançaram a calcada, o calor intenso a pegou de surpresa. Olhou para o jardim cheio de rosas e sentiu uma pontada de angustia:

**-Já é verão?** -perguntou. -**Não é possível! Você teve aquela febre no outono!**

Com frieza imperturbável, Edward a conduziu até o carro sem dizer nada. Bella havia perdido muito mais que algumas poucas semanas de memória, mas ele não podia lhe contar e aumentar ainda mais seus temores. Como reagiria, se soubesse que era incapaz de se lembrar de mais de um ano da própria vida? Vendo que ele não respondia, Bella insistiu:

**-Edward, o que está acontecendo comigo? O que houve com a minha cabeça? **

**-Não tente forçar nada. Richardson me disse para não obrigá-la a recordar as coisas. Recomendou paz e descanso e garantiu que tudo vai voltar ao normal. Sua memória vai retornar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pode ser um processo lento, gradual, mas também pode ocorrer de uma hora para outra e de uma vez. **

**-E se não acontecer? **

**-Qual é o problema? Você não me esqueceu, isso já é o bastante** - sorriu.

E qual mulher poderia esquecer Edward Cullen? Podia amá-lo com paixão, odiá-lo com intensidade, mas esquecê-lo....

**-Está pretendendo adiar o casamento?** -quis saber, temendo que ele escolhesse a atitude mais sensata. Afinal, quem pensaria em se casar com alguém incapaz de lembrar-se do passado?

**-É isso que quer? **

Bella balançou a cabeça. O que mais poderia esperar? Por que ainda tinha medo de perdê-lo?

Edward a pedira em casamento! O que mais queria que ele fizesse?

No entanto, sabia que Edward a amava. Se decidira ficar com ela para sempre era porque, certamente, pensava no quanto a situação seria conveniente. Não era uma mulher difícil ou geniosa, nunca tivera outro amante, era louca por crianças e sempre fazia o que ele queria. E, na hora do amor... nunca dissera não a ele, incapaz de conter o próprio desejo. Simplesmente o amava. E, o que era melhor, nunca pedira nada em troca de tanto amor. A voz de Edward arrancou-a das reflexões.

**-O casamento será realizado em poucos dias** -comentou com tom casual. Em seguida pegou o telefone do carro e fez a primeira de uma série de ligações. Vendo que era observado, abraçou-a e puxou-a para mais perto, sorrindo e dizendo em voz baixa: Parece feliz....

Só uma mulher apaixonada podia perder um ano de lembranças e ainda sentir-se feliz. Bella encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e sorriu para si mesma, perguntando-se se haveria outra pessoa com mais sorte que ela em todo o mundo. Talvez, se fizesse de tudo para ser a esposa perfeita, Edward poderia amá-la algum dia.

**-Estamos no meio de um congestionamento** -sussurrou, afrouxando a gravata para ele e abandonando as inibições habituais, lembrando-se de que estavam prestes a tornar-se marido e mulher. Notando que ele alterava o tom de voz, sentiu-se animada a prosseguir e terminou de tirar sua gravata.

**-Bella... o que está fazendo? **

Apesar do embaraço causado pela pergunta, ela baixou a cabeça e desabotoou a camisa de Cullen.

Era fácil compreender por que estava tão perplexo. Era a primeira vez que tomava a iniciativa de aproximar-se e demonstrar o desejo febril que a devorava.

Havia tanto prazer no simples fato de tocá-lo... Deslizou os dedos pelo peito bronzeado e distribuiu beijos suaves e delicados pelo pescoço e pelo peito dele, obrigando-o a suspirar.

**-Bella...** -murmurou, entre surpreso e satisfeito.

As reações de Edward, diferentes do controle que sempre demonstrava, causaram uma inesperada sensação de poder. Ele tremia, visivelmente inebriado pelo prazer que o invadia.

**-Bella... não devia estar fazendo isso. **

**-Estou me divertindo. **

**-O que quer fazer com a minha consciência? **

**-Que consciência? **-murmurou, sem interromper as carícias.

**-Não podemos fazer isso! Estamos perto do aeroporto. **

**-E no meio de um congestionamento** -disse, fitando-o com um brilho de desejo intenso nos olhos.

Edward beijou-a com paixão, quase violência, demonstrando toda a ansiedade que o queimava por dentro. Envolvida pelo abraço febril, Bella sentiu que todas as fibras de seu corpo gritavam por ele, como se fosse um narcótico, uma droga da qual fosse dependente.

No entanto, no momento seguinte Edward interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se. Tentava controlar-se quase com desespero e, após alguns segundos, disse com tom mais calmo:

**-Você ainda não está bem, Bella. Tem de descansar. Portanto, tenha piedade e pare de me torturar, está bem? **

**-Mas... eu não estou doente!** -protestou, relutando em afastar-se. **-Estou ótima! **

Apesar de tentar demonstrar bem-estar, tinha dificuldade em ignorar a dor na base do crânio.

**-Só está dizendo que está bem porque acha que eu vou ficar mais tranqüilo, mas eu sei que é mentira. É obvio que está fraca e cansada. E não quero mais que minta para mim, certo? **

**-Certo** -murmurou, lutando para conter a explosão que ameaçava vir a tona. Por que estava rindo? Não havia nada de engraçado na decepção que experimentava. No entanto, não pôde conter as gargalhadas quando se lembrou da expressão de susto no rosto de Edward quando ela tomara a iniciativa.

Estava chocado. Quem poderia imaginar que um dia Bella tomaria tal atitude? E não era maravilhoso saber que ele estava disposto a sacrificar-se, a negar e conter os impulsos normalmente tão ávido só para vê-la recuperada?

Abandonar o egoísmo já era caminhar metade da estrada em direção ao amor... Agora Edward dava instruções furiosas a um infeliz qualquer do outro lado da linha, um subordinado que certamente não entendia as razoes de tanto mau humor.

Atravessaram o saguão do aeroporto cercados pelos seguranças, que faziam de tudo para afastar os fotógrafos e repórteres, os quais Edward odiava. Costumava resguardar a própria privacidade com tanta ferocidade que vários jornais o chamavam de grosseiro e ríspido, quando não usavam adjetivos piores.

**-Quem é a morena, sr. Cullen?** -perguntou um deles, gritando para ser ouvido a distância.

E foi então que aconteceu o inesperado, Edward abraçou Bella e sorriu, antes de anunciar:

**-É a futura sra. Cullen. **


	11. Chapter 11

**N.A.: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa**

**Na hora de postar, misturei as fics e postei o cão de outra fic minha de Sailor Moon**

**Segue o cap certo agora**

**Bjus e obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews de todos**

**Princesa Rebecca Chiba**

CAP 11

O conteúdo do armário era digno de admiração. Bella pediu a Leah, a pequena criada, que abrisse as outras portas: vestidos para o dia e a noite, roupas de lazer, prateleiras de meias finas, lingeries fantásticas e caixas e caixas de sapatos, tudo agrupado de acordo com as cores. Um grande auxílio para alguém que era incapaz de combinar os próprios trajes, pensou ela. Edward havia lhe comprado um guarda-roupa completo.

E uma coleção tão cara e ampla não poderia ter sido adquirida de um dia para outro. Só havia uma explicação: Edward havia planejava levá-la para a Itália há muito tempo, talvez meses.

Leah apanhou um par de chinelos e uma camisola e levou-os até a cama. Perfeito. Então a criada estava lá para educá-la na arte de escolher o melhor traje para cada ocasião. Edward pensava em tudo!

Eram oito horas da noite. Bella dormiu quase vinte e quatro horas, perdendo o primeiro dia vida em Castelleone.

Na noite anterior, Rosalie, a esposa de Emmet, fizera questão de colocá-la na cama com os cuidados de uma mãe. O dr. Peter Facinelli, um homem alto e forte, tão atraente quanto Edward, havia terminado de fazer a consulta.

Antes de sair, o medico explicara:

**-A mente esquece algumas coisas porque quer esquecer. É comum como se fechasse uma porta para proteger o resto do organismo. **

**-E do que eu haveria de querer me proteger?** -sorriu ela.

**-Pergunte a si mesma qual é o seu maior medo e terá encontrado a resposta. Só quando puder enfrentar esses temores a porta voltará a se abrir. E eu suspeito de que ainda não esteja pronta para isso. **

Qual era o seu maior temor? Há algum tempo receava perder Edward, mas, desde que ele a pedira em casamento, a insegurança desaparecera. Não devia preocupar-se; um pequeno lapso na memória não seria o suficiente para estragar os momentos de felicidade.

Vestida com o traje cor de cereja, um pouco mais justo do que Leah esperava, especialmente na região dos seios fartos, Bella sorriu e sentou-se diante do espelho, reconhecendo as jóias deixadas sobre a penteadeira. O relógio, cuja pulseira fora gravada com a data do primeiro encontro com Edward, o colar e os brincos de diamante e um delicado bracelete, presentes de Natal e aniversario, respectivamente. Ah, aquele Natal na Suíça...

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, debruçando-se sobre o balcão da galeria. Emmet estava lá em baixo.

Desceu as escadas correndo e dirigiu-se ao mordomo, perguntando em italiano ruim:

**-Buona será, Emmet. Dov' é signor Cullen? **

O criado parecia angustiado. Baixou a cabeça e resmungou alguma coisa inaudível. E então Bella ouviu vozes altas, amplificadas pelas paredes do castelo. Virou-se e compreendeu o motivo da agonia de Emmet.

Uma das portas estava encostada. Uma mulher alta, morena e bem vestida gritava com alguém, provavelmente Edward, que estava fora do campo de visão. Estaria acusando ou implorando?

Era Tanya Denalli. A única pessoa que Bella conhecia capaz de discutir com Edward Cullen e ainda conservar o emprego no final do dia. Ocupava um espaço nebuloso na vida de Cullen, alguma coisa entre empregada e velha amiga. Uma mulher forte e eficiente, Vivia, respirava, comia e dormia trabalho... e Edward.

Tanya crescera com ele. Moldara a própria personalidade à dele. Era fiel, leal e devotada aos interesses dele. E, em certa época também dividia uma cama com ele. Era uma peca do passado na vida de Edward, mas o passado transformava-se em esperança de futuro no brilho de seus olhos, cada vez que o fitava. E Bella sabia disso.

**-Tem seis semanas pela frente. Trate de aproveitá-las como puder **-disse a Bella na primeira vez em que a vira.

**-Edward nunca passa mais de três meses com a mesma mulher. E com essas roupas que está usando, metade desse tempo já será um grande desafio para ele. **

Edward a ouvia em silencio. Tanya soluçou alto e voltou a falar em italiano. Bella decidiu afastar-se, envergonhada por não ter pensado nisso antes. Ouvir conversas atrás das portas era horrível!

No dia anterior, Cullen permitira que a imprensa publicasse a notícia do casamento. Tanya lera os jornais e agora estava sofrendo. Penalizada, Bella agradeceu aos céus por não estar no lugar dela. Edward Cullen era o Sol em volta do qual Tanya gravitava. Não podia suportar tanta dor, mesmo não tendo nenhuma relação com ele. Afinal de contas, ela era como Edward. Teimosa, obstinada, preocupada com os próprios interesses e desejos.... Não ia desistir tão fácil. Gostasse da idéia ou não, Bella era forcada a admitir que os dois formariam um par perfeito.

Uma porta rangeu, obrigando Emmet a fugir. Mas Bella não foi tão rápida. Tanya saiu da sala e aproximou-se dela, como um tubarão que vislumbra uma vitima fácil.

**-Sua cretina! **-gritou, partindo para o ataque direto. **-Ele não acreditou em nada do que eu disse, mas voltarei assim que puder provar tudo! E, quando eu conseguir, você vai ser posta para fora como um monte de lixo! **

**-Tanya !** -Edward aproximou-se como uma pantera disposta a defender a prole.

**-Fique tranqüilo, Edward. Eu só queria olhar bem de perto a tal mulher mais honesta e sincera que disse ter conhecido! Pode estar certo de que vai engolir essas palavras, caro Cullen! **

Emmet surgiu de algum lugar escondido e apressou-se a acompanhá-la até a saída. Bella

voltou a respirar devagar, recuperando-se do ataque. Tanya , fora de controle e tomada pela dor, era uma experiência apavorante para alguém tão frágil quanto ela. E as coisas que dissera... Em que Edward teria de acreditar? E o que ela pretendia provar? Por que seria posta para fora como lixo?

**-Do que ela estava falando?** -perguntou.

Edward demorou um pouco para responder. Ainda demonstrava a forte tensão dos últimos minutos, mas conseguiu controlar-se e sorrir.

**-Nada. Não quero que se preocupe com as maluquices de Tanya , está bem? **

Como não preocupar-se? Sentiu que ele a segurava pelos ombros e a guiava em direção ao salão.

**-Mas, Edward...** -tentou.

**-Bella, não quero que fique pensando em Tanya . **

**-Por quê? **

**-Porque ela não trabalha mais para mim. **

Sentindo-se culpada, Bella o encarou surpresa. Tanya vivia para a carreira.

**-Mas, Edward, ela estava aborrecida. Será que não pode perdoar? **

**-O que há de errado com você**? -perguntou ele, incrédulo. **-Em seu lugar, ela teria lhe apertado o pescoço até que caísse morta! Aquela mulher invadiu minha casa, me insultou, ofendeu minha noiva... e você me pede para perdoar? Não posso acreditar! **

**-Ela perdeu a cabeça, e isso não teria acontecido se... se.... se Tanya não o amasse. **

**-Posso viver sem esse tipo de amor, obrigado! **

**-Às vezes você é tão insensível, Edward... **

**-Traduzindo para uma linguagem mais clara, está dizendo que sou um canalha, não é?**

Ninguém criticava Edward Cullen. Tanya podia até discutir, mas nunca chegara ao extremo de criticá-lo. Por ser uma criança prodígio, no meio de uma família simples e pobre de dotes intelectuais, Edward Cullen entrara no mundo adulto muito cedo e se tornara incapaz de considerar as necessidades e súplicas de qualquer um além dele errado, e Bella estava disposta a manter a opinião, apesar das conseqüências. Não podia permitir que tratasse Tanya daquela maneira, como velha amiga em um momento e como empregada no instante seguinte. Não pensou na dor daquela moça quando a manteve tão perto, atenta apenas às necessidades da empresa, mesmo sabendo o tipo de sentimento que nutria por ele. Alimentara esperanças inúteis, e isso não era certo.

**-Eu não disse que você é um** **canalha** - corrigiu. **-E, por favor, não grite comigo!**

**-Desculpe, eu estava nervoso. E você às vezes me choca, Bella. É como se vivesse no mundo das nuvens, imaginando que as pessoas são anjos que vieram para salvá-la. Tem de aceitar a realidade dessa vida, Bella! **

**-Só disse que Tanya merece um pouco de compreensão. É tão absurdo assim? **

**-Compreensão? Se você estivesse morrendo na beira de uma estrada, ela venderia ingressos aos que parassem para ver. Não confio mais naquela mulher e sei muito bem do que ela é capaz. Na primeira oportunidade que tiver, vai cravar uma faca nas suas costas, mesmo que isso custe a própria vida para ela. Esse assunto está encerrado, está bem? Vamos jantar e... **

**-Não vai nem lhe dar uma carta de referencias? **

Edward respirou fundo, visivelmente aborrecido com a insistência.

**-Tudo bem... Se faz tanta questão... **-concordou.

Não era o tipo que pensava em compromissos. Compromisso era um degrau descendente em direção ao fracasso, e o fracasso era a pior coisa para Edward Cullen.

**-O que achou do dr. Peter Facinelli?** -perguntou a ela quando terminaram o jantar.

**-É muito gentil. Ele é o médico da cidade? **

**-Ele mora em Roma** -respondeu Edward, olhando-a com ar incrédulo. **-E é uma das maiores autoridades do mundo em amnésia. **

**-Meu Deus! E eu o tratei como se fosse qualquer um! **

**-Bella, uma das suas grandes qualidades é a habilidade de tratar a todos como seres iguais** - murmurou com um sorriso, acariciando as mãos dela. **-Tenho de admitir que suas maneiras são muito melhores que as minhas. Mudando de assunto, há alguns papéis que tem de assinar antes do casamento. Podemos tratar disso agora? **

**-É claro que sim. **

Acompanhou-o até a biblioteca, onde ele estivera com Tanya um pouco antes. A sala era

composta por prateleiras que iam do teto ao chão, todas repletas de livros, e por uma mesa grande e imponente ao lado da janela maior.

Ao ver a pasta de documentos, Bella não pôde evitar um certo desconforto. Burocracia... Não podia haver pesadelo pior para um disléxico!

**-Esse aqui é o....** -estendeu uma caneta a ela, que não conseguia sequer ouvir as explicações. **- Assine aqui** -concluiu, indicando o local com o dedo.

O papel era um amontoado de manchas azuis.

**-É só assinar?** -perguntou, temendo que houvesse mais coisas a fazer e que ele não tivesse dito, por presumir que poderia lê-las.

**-Sim, só assinar. **

Bella escreveu o próprio nome, devagar e com cuidado.

Ele retirou o documento e colocou outro em seu lugar.

**-E agora? **

**-A mesma coisa. Assine aqui. **

**-É só isso?** -perguntou com medo, depois de assinar pela segunda vez. Aliviada ao vê-lo afirmar com a cabeça, comentou:

**-Uma vez você disse que eu não devia assinar nada sem ler. **

**-Esses papéis foram escritos em italiano, cara. **

**-Ah... Eu não prestei atenção** -disse, envergonhada por não poder identificar sequer o próprio idioma. Como saberia que o documento estava escrito em outra língua? Antes que pudesse virar-se, sentiu que ele a segurava pelos ombros para que o encarasse.

**-Não é só isso. Não acha que já é hora de pararmos com esse jogo? Se é que ainda não percebeu, essa brincadeira já nos causou muitos problemas e desentendimentos. **

**-Jo... jogo?** -gaguejou, pálida.

**-Por que acha que eu escolho os pratos para você, quando jantamos fora? **

**-Porque... assim não perdemos tempo... **

**-E acha que eu sou insensível a ponto de preferir não perder tempo, a satisfazer suas vontades? Bella, eu sei que tem problemas para ler desde a primeira semana que passamos juntos, em Londres. Percebi, apesar de todos aqueles truques, e tenho de confessar que fiquei chocado. **

Bella, não pôde conter as lagrimas. Queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse. A voz dele, embora calma e controlada, era como uma faca afiada penetrando em seu coração. Tudo que desejava era fugir, mas os braços fortes a seguravam pela cintura como correntes de aço.

**-Vamos esclarecer isso agora mesmo. Por que não me contou que era disléxica? Eu não percebi. Notei que sentia vergonha e achei melhor não fazer perguntas, para não feri-la. Como não sabia qual era o problema, esperei que fosse fazer alguma coisa para mudar a situação. **

**-Não posso! Fizeram tudo o que podiam por mim na escola, mas nunca serei capaz de ler direito. **

**-Agora eu já sei. Consegui descobrir que é disléxica, mas naquela época eu não sabia. Eu pensei que... **

**-Pensou que eu fosse uma analfabeta! **-soluçou. -**Nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso! **

**-Quer fazer o favor de me ouvir? Sei que também tive culpa. Preferi o caminho mais fácil, como o avestruz que enterra a cabeça na areia. Podia tentar ajudá-la e teria feito isso se soubesse a verdade. Mas você preferiu esconder... **

**-Me deixe em paz!** -gritou, soluçando de dor e humilhação.

**-Não entende o que estou tentando dizer? Se eu soubesse, não teria ficado furioso quando vi que não se esforçava para melhorar. **

**-Você sentiu vergonha de mim! **-acusou.

Edward a abraçou e acariciou-lhe os cabelos chocolate, procurando acalmá-la.

**-Eu nunca tive vergonha de você. Não há nada para se envergonhar. Einstein era disléxico e Leonardo da Vinci, também. -Se foi bom para eles, também pode ser bom para você **-brincou.

**-Edward!** -ela sorriu entre soluções e lagrimas. **-Aposto que a dislexia deles não era tão ruim quanto a minha! **

**-Não sei como fui tão tolo. Você não tem senso de direção, não distingue a direita da esquerda... e às vezes é um pouco esquecida. Como não percebi antes? **

Apesar da explosão emocional, Bella agora se sentia aliviada.

Finalmente, não teria mais de preocupar-se com os truques e mentiras de sempre. Agora ele sabia toda a verdade.

**-Você não se importa? Realmente não liga? **

**-Só fiquei aborrecido porque não confiou em mim o bastante para dizer a verdade. Mas, agora que esclarecemos tudo, podemos procurar um especialista e resolver tudo isso de uma vez. Sofrer em silencio não é coragem, Bella. É tolice** -sorriu. **-Eu teria entendido. Vivemos num mundo onde a capacidade de leitura e interpretação é muito valorizada. Como conseguiu o emprego na galeria de arte? **

**-Elaine datilografava os catálogos para mim. **

**-Segredos sempre criam mal-entendidos, sabia?**

**-Não há mais nenhum segredo** -sorriu, fitando-o dentro dos olhos.

Edward a abraçou com força e beijou-s com suavidade.

**-Já é tarde** -disse em seguida. **-É melhor ir para a cama. Estou esperando por um telefonema importante e terei de ficar mais um pouco. O fuso horário... **

Então era isso. Não podia imaginar Edward Cullen sentado ao lado de um telefone, esperando por uma chamada, por mais importante que fosse. As pessoas o procuravam de acordo com sua conveniência, não as delas. Só mesmo uma diferença de horário poderia fazê-lo esperar.

Dirigiu-se á porta da biblioteca e disse, antes de sair:

**-Estou muito feliz. E me sinto muito bem. **


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

Apesar de ter tomado banho há poucas horas, decidiu passar por uma boa ducha. Quinze minutos depois, perfumada com uma das muitas essências que encontrou no armário do banheiro, Bella vestiu a camisola negra que já estava sobre a cama e deitou-se, ansiosa, esperando por Edward.

O tempo foi passando. Ainda refletia sobre a cena na biblioteca, pensando no quanto fora tola por não ter contado tudo desde o inicio, quando adormeceu e teve um sonho bastante estranho. Estava diante de um espelho, escrevendo palavras desconhecidas e chorando.

Havia tanta dor na imagem refletida que sentia vontade de gritar. Acordou assustada, notando que o travesseiro estava molhado de lágrimas.

Alguém havia apagado a luz.. Tentou pensar no sonho, certa de que alguma coisa nele poderia trazer uma parte da memória de volta, mas era tão pouco... Só conseguia lembrar-se da dor estampada no próprio rosto, uma dor intensa e profunda.

Levantou-se, foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto. Quem apagara a luz? Só podia ter sido Edward. Fora vê-la e encontrou-a dormindo.

Aproximou-se da porta que dava passagem para o quarto dele e notou que estava trancada. Saiu do quarto e foi até o corredor, tentando descobrir que horas seriam... Sem conseguir, entrou nos aposentos de Edward pela porta comum. Ouviu o ruído do chuveiro e sorriu. O ambiente estava escuro, mas um triangulo de luz escapava pela porta do banheiro. Se ele ainda estava no banho, não podia ser tão tarde quanto imaginava. Em silêncio, deitou-se na cama.

O barulho da água cessou, e a luz foi desligada quase no mesmo instante. Um ou dois segundos depois, Edward parava na frente de uma das janelas e abria as cortinas. Ficou apreciando a paisagem banhado pela luz da lua, totalmente nu. Pouco depois voltou a fechar as cortinas e foi para a cama.

Deitou-se e, quando foi ajeitar o travesseiro, os corpos se tocaram.

**-Dio....** -assustou-se, estendo o braço e acendendo a pequena lâmpada da cabeceira. -**Bella, era o último lugar onde esperava encontrá-la. **

**-Eu... não conseguia dormir... **

**-E agora eu não vou poder... Venha cá **- e estendeu a mão, puxando-a para mais perto. -**Tem idéia de quanto eu quero você? **

**-Estou aqui** - sussurrou.

E, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele a beijava com uma intensidade que beirava a violência. Era como um homem sedento, perdido no deserto, encontrando um oásis de água limpa e fresca. O fogo corria pelas veias de ambos.

Segurou-a pelos ombros. As mãos queimavam, como se ele tivesse febre, e o corpo pressionava o dela com força cada vez maior. Os dedos desfizeram um laço de seda que prendia a camisola e no instante seguinte ela estava nua.

**-Edward...** -murmurou ela, sentindo os olhos que se cravavam em seu corpo com desejo.

**-Você é linda** -disse ele, puxando-a contra si e beijando-a com desespero, deslizando os lábios em direção aos seios perfeitos.

Incapaz de conter a paixão, Bella suspirou e abraçou-o com forca. As mãos dele passeavam pela pele suave e perfumada, estendendo os momentos de prazer e torturando-a com as sensações que provocavam.

No auge da excitação, Bella gritou o nome dele, mas Edward a silenciou com os próprios lábios. Todos os pensamentos desapareceram de sua mente, ocupada apenas pela urgência de satisfazer o desejo crescente e alcançar o ponto máximo de prazer. E quando finalmente ele chegou, em ondas sucessivas, era como se o mundo fosse povoado por pequenos seres brilhantes e encantados, cuja única função na face da terra fosse iluminar as noites dos amantes.

Ouvindo os gemidos de Edward ecoando pelo quarto, Bella perguntou-se se alguma vez havia sido tão envolvente, tão poderoso e intenso. Não lembrava de outra ocasião como aquela, nem de ter visto Edward tão descontrolado e pronto a entregar-se por inteiro. Podia recordar o desejo, o prazer, a excitação que sempre dividiam, mas... nunca como naquela noite.

E, infelizmente, também não havia esquecido que, nesse momento, ele costumava ir direto para o chuveiro, enquanto ela ficava sozinha , desejando apenas poder ficar em seus braços. No entanto, agora ele a abraçava como se tivesse medo que fugisse.

**-Tive um sonho estranho** -disse, temendo quebrar o silencio e estragar o encanto da hora. **-Não sei se me lembrei de alguma coisa ou se foi só sonho bobo... **

**-Não quer me contar? **

**-Vai rir de mim. **

**-Prometo que não. **

**-Eu estava escrevendo em um espelho** - murmurou. **-Pode imaginar um absurdo igual? Nunca escrevi nada além de meu nome e, no entanto, lá estava eu, escrevendo com batom e em um espelho! **

**-Que divertido!** -riu ele.

**-Não tinha nada de engraçado. Pelo contrario, eu estava sofrendo muito. E não acredito que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com a minha memória. O que acha? **

**-Acho que está falando demais e que podemos aproveitar o tempo fazendo coisas mais** **agradáveis** - murmurou, puxando-a para mais perto e beijando-a com carinho. Depois, vendo os cabelos que se espalhavam por cima do travesseiro, comentou com ar crítico:

**-Não anda cuidando muito dos cabelos, não é? E também andou usando a tesoura neles... **

**-Não me lembro disso** -confessou com tristeza**. -E amanhã mesmo vou procurar um bom salão de beleza. **

**-Posso mandar alguém aqui para cuidar disso. **

**-Eu gostaria de ver Roma... **

**-Trânsito, calor, correria, poluição... Isso sem falar nos turistas **-e beijou-a para evitar os protestos.

Voltou a acariciá-la, desta vez com gentileza e doçura, usando todos os truques de sedução que aprendera ao longo da vida. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, era ainda mais excitante que da primeira vez.

Quando Bella abriu os olhos, no dia seguinte, havia uma rosa branca sobre o travesseiro.

Descobriu-a por acidente, ao estender a mão para procurar Edward. Lá estava a rosa. Teve vontade de chorar, tal a emoção que sentiu. Poria as pétalas secas dentro de um livro. Não podia imaginar Edward Cullen colhendo uma rosa. Certamente o jardineiro fizera o trabalho por ele. Mesmo assim, o que importava era a intenção; para um homem pouco romântico, estava esforçando-se bastante para agradar. E foi esse pensamento, mais que a flor no travesseiro, o causador da torrente de lágrimas de felicidade.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13

Ouviu e reconheceu os passos que se aproximavam, apesar do sono causado pelo calor. Um enorme guarda-sol proporcionava uma boa sombra, de onde Bella viu Edward sentar-se na confortável espreguiçadeira ao seu lado. Castelleone estava tomado pela agitação que precedia o casamento, e a paz, a privacidade e a organização habituais cederam espaço ao constante entra e sai de modistas e decoradores. O entusiasmo de Edward esfriou no momento em que percebeu o tumulto acarretado por uma recepção para mais de cem pessoas.

**-É como se os convidados já estivessem aqui, gritando e fazendo barulho** -comentou de mau humor.

**-Não queria uma grande festa? **

**-Pensei que você fosse gostar? **

**-Ficaria satisfeita só com os padrinhos e os amigos mais íntimos. **

**-E agora é que me diz? **

O barulho dos copos interrompeu a conversa. Antes que Emmet pudesse aproximar-se mais, Edward levantou-se e apanhou a bandeja.

Bella observou o comportamento do futuro marido com ar divertido. No dia anterior, um pequeno avião passara pela propriedade voando baixo, o que provocou a proibição imediata dos banhos de sol de topless e uma reclamação veemente à Força Aérea local. Como pudera demorar tanto tempo para perceber o quanto Edward era conservador e antiquado com relação a certas coisas?

**-Adoro o jeito como você fica deitada aqui fora, como se nada estivesse acontecendo -**comentou ele com ironia.

**-Emmet sabe o que está fazendo** -respondeu, omitindo o restante do pensamento. Se ele parasse de interferir e dar ordens, como se os empregados fossem incompetentes e inúteis, os arranjos finais já estariam terminados.

Olhou para Edward e não pôde conter um suspiro. Amanhã....

No dia seguinte seriam marido e mulher. Desde que chegaram à Itália, os dias passavam com velocidade assustadora, em meio a um clima de felicidade completa. Nunca passara um período como aquele, só descansando e aproveitando. Era maravilhoso compreender de repente o que se pode conseguir com o dinheiro.

**-Em que está pensando?** -perguntou Edward.

**-Amanhã eu serei rica... **-sorriu com ar ausente e sonhador.

**-Você é a única mulher no mundo capaz de fazer um comentário como esse antes do casamento** - riu ele.

Bella limitou-se a sorrir outra vez. Edward era maravilhoso, fantástico, bonito, incrível, divino... Fitou-o com paixão e notou que ele a olhava com um brilho de desejo. A resistência e as barreiras que impunha com freqüência agora eram só lembranças do passado.

Na noite anterior Edward falara sobre a família, coisa que nunca havia feito antes. A morte dos pais e da irmã no acidente de avião o abalara muito, mas era um assunto no qual jamais tocara.

Na verdade nunca chegara perto de admitir a dor que senti. E Bella tinha certeza de que Edward não admitiria a culpa que sentiu quando eles morreram. Na escalada em direção ao poder, havia deixado a família para trás.

Os negócios sempre ocuparam o primeiro lugar. Havia mandado a família numa viagem de férias caríssima, para desculpar-se por mais uma visita cancelada, e nunca mais voltou a vê-los com vida.

Contou toda a historia na noite anterior, numa das conversas confidenciais que só aconteciam ao abrigo da escuridão do quarto. Até então, Bella não podia compreender o quanto era difícil para ele expressar qualquer coisa que o tocasse de maneira tão profunda.

Levantou-se e ajeitou a parte superior do biquíni, notando que os olhos dele vagavam por todo seu corpo. Percorrida por uma onda de satisfação, percebeu a intensidade do desejo que era capaz de despertar.

**-Gosta quando olho para você desse jeito?** -perguntou ele com ar divertido.

Bella baixou a cabeça envergonhada, antes de responder:

**-Não pensei que fosse notar. **

**-E como não perceberia? Você é o retrato de presunção.... **

Inclinando o corpo para frente, Edward a atraiu para perto e beijou-a, explorando sua boca numa atitude provocativa e sensual. O mundo passou a girar mais depressa, causando uma espécie de vertigem que a deixava tonta e confusa. Não importava quantas vezes ele a tocasse, era sempre assim. Desde que o vira pela primeira vez, soube que jamais seria capaz de resistir à atração intensa e poderosa.

No inicio, sentia-se apavorada. Inocente, acreditava que, se quisesse, Edward poderia descobrir o mesmo prazer com outras mulheres. Mas agora pensava diferente. Durante as longas horas de paixão e desejo, que transformavam a noite em dia e o dia em noite, a força da ânsia de Edward era capaz de levá-la a exaustão. Ele se afastou, relutante:

**-Você me torna insaciável** -sussurrou: **-Duvido que leve muito tempo para ficar grávida, se continuarmos assim. **

**-Grávida?** -exclamou, entre confusa e apavorada.

Edward a segurou pelas mãos e beijou-as com carinho.

**-Não diga que acredita na historia da cegonha! Se ainda não percebeu, o que estamos fazendo nos últimos dias tem uma conseqüência natural, que vai alem do imenso prazer que sentimos. **

**-Eu sei, mas... **

**-E não estamos tomando nenhuma providencia para evitar os resultados óbvios** -lembrou, demonstrando uma calma tão absoluta quanto inesperada.

Bella estava chocada. Como um problema tão grave, que normalmente a preocupava e obrigava a tomar todas as medidas de precaução, pudera desaparecer de sua mente de forma tão completa e repentina? Não havia pílulas anticoncepcionais na bolsa, o que indicava que não as usava há muito tempo. Era estranho, pois lembrar do remédio diário era o principal dilema de sua vida. Toda vez que esquecia de tomá-las por um ou dois dias, era invadida por ondas de horror e pânico. Se Edward soubesse quantas vezes estiveram perto do desastre, com certeza se sentiria como ela agora.

O passado de ambos não a preparara para uma reação tão calma e tranqüila. Era estranho ouvi-lo falar sobre um bebê como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O que era... entre pessoas casadas. Naquelas circunstâncias, decidiu que o pânico gerado pelo comentário era quase absurdo. Teria de começar a pensar sobre reprodução com mais naturalidade dali para frente.

Como se não percebesse a tempestade que acabava de desencadear na futura esposa, Edward puxou-a para mais perto e perguntou com tom carinhoso:

**-Não percebeu que não estávamos tomando nenhum cuidado? **

**-Não** -murmurou, sentindo-se culpada.

**-Pois eu quero filhos, enquanto sou jovem o bastante para poder brincar com eles. **

E por que não disse antes, em vez de simplesmente jogar a decisão sobre sua cabeça como estivera fazendo? Não mesmo instante, pensou na possibilidade de gerar um filho de Edward e sentiu-se feliz, incapaz de censurá-lo por não ter mencionado nada até então.

**-Tem razão** -sorriu.

**-Sabia que concordaria comigo. Agora em vez de ficar olhando para todos os bebês que passam perto de você, vai poder pensar no nosso filho. **

**-É... é verdade... **

**-Não é maravilhoso? **

Edward nunca dissera coisas tão lindas. Pelo contrario, até pouco tempo, a simples idéia de um bebê o deixava furioso. Era surpreendente ouvi-lo dizer que queria filhos com tanta calma.

No entanto, bastou refletir sobre o assunto durante um ou dois minutos para perceber que tudo fazia sentido. Edward cuidava dos preparativos do casamento como se tratasse do negócio mais importante de toda sua vida. Mostrava-se ansioso e cheio de expectativas.... e queria um herdeiro. Ninguém constrói um império sem pensar na dinastia. Mesmo assim, sentia-se incapaz de livrar-se do medo irracional que a assaltava. Por que tanto pavor? Amava Edward, adorava crianças... Onde estava o problema? Mas a sensação inquietante persistia, a ponto de fazer sua cabeça começar a doer. Quando o telefone tocou sobre a mesinha do jardim, não pôde evitar um sobressalto.

Edward falava em japonês, com a calma e a frieza de quem conhecia uma dúzia de idiomas. Quando desligou o aparelho, uma pequena ruga de preocupação marcava o rosto bronzeado.

**-Negócios** -informou com um suspiro. **-Tenho de ir lá dentro e fazer algumas ligações. Volto o mais rápido que puder. **

A luz do sol brincava sobre a superfície da piscina. Uma brisa suave formava ondas minúsculas e inquietas, que possuíam efeito quase hipnótico. A cabeça de Bella doía demais para que pudesse pensar com clareza. Talvez fosse o calor, ou o excesso de sol...

Um som próximo arrancou-a do estado de prostração. Uma criança surgiu por entre as arvores, perseguindo uma bola colorida que rolava rápido em direção a piscina. Assustada, Bella levantou-se de um salto. Mas o garoto conseguiu pegar a bola antes que chegasse à água. No mesmo instante, uma das criadas aproximou-se correndo.

**-Scusi, signorina, scusi! **-pediu, desculpando-se pelo incômodo e pegando a criança nos braços.

Quando mãe e filho afastaram-se, Bella respirou fundo e tentou recuperar a calma.

A dor na base do crânio tornou-se insuportável por um breve segundo, mas agora começava a ceder.

E, no entanto, havia algo ainda pior que a dor aguda de momentos atrás. Algo que oscilava entre choque e o horror. Apanhou o telefone e pressionou a tecla de comunicação interna. Uma das secretárias atendeu.

**-Aqui é a srta. Swan**-informou, tossindo para limpar a garganta e obrigar a voz a sair num

voluma audível. **-Quero que anote um numero da Inglaterra e faça a ligação, por favor. É urgente! e forçou a memória, buscando o nome completo de Alice, o endereço e o número de telefone da amiga. **

Tremendo convulsivamente, sentou-se antes que as pernas não pudessem mas sustentá-la. Que tipo de mãe seria capaz de esquecer o próprio filho?

**-Oh, Deus, me faça acordar. Isso só pode se um pesadelo horrível! -**rezou.

E então o telefone tocou.

**-Alô. **

**-Alice, aqui é Bella. Antony está com você? **

**-Está brincando lá fora -**respondeu a amiga com tom calmo. **-Você tentou telefonar antes? Nosso telefone ficou quebrado durante dois dias. **

**-Bem, eu... **

**-Sabia que ficaria preocupada** -interrompeu Alice com a ansiedade habitual**. -Tentei entrar em contato com você, mas o aparelho público da cidade vive com defeito. Quando consegui ligar não havia ninguém em casa. Pensei que estivesse fazendo compras, ou procurando um emprego melhor que o que tem na casa da sra. Anstey. **

**-Eu.... **

**-Antony está se divertindo muito. Planejamos sair para um passeio mais longo, mas se quer falar com ele... **

**-Não, tudo bem. **

Fui seqüestrada, estou na Itália e me caso amanhã. Pensou em revelar a verdade a amiga, mas certamente Alice pensaria que estava maluca. De qualquer forma, estaria em casa antes que o filho voltasse para Londres. Ninguém precisava saber o que havia acontecido.

**-Bella, Antony está em esperando para o passeio. Posso telefonar depois? **

**-Não, não... Não estou em casa... Quero dizer, estou ligando de um telefone público. Mande um beijo para Antony** - e desligou, encostando-se na espreguiçadeira.

Os eventos da ultima semana ocupavam seus pensamento com clareza absoluta. Fora humilhada, enganada... Mais uma vez, Edward demonstrava seu verdadeiro caráter.

Aproveitara as circunstancias inesperadas e, enquanto ela não sabia sequer o que acontecia à sua volta, manobrara os fatos de forma a impor a própria vontade de maneira imperdoável. E fora tão fácil quanto roubar o doce de uma criança. Criança! Bebê!

Ainda havia mais essa!

Durante uma semana, agira como se estivesse vivendo quatro anos atrás. E Edward tomara todos os cuidados para que não recuperasse a memória. Não havia jornais, televisão, calendários... nada que pudesse trazê-la de volta ao presente.

Todos os detalhes calculados com precisão desumana, cruel.

Nenhum erro. Sentia-se fisgada e presa em uma rede, como se fosse um peixe. Só que um peixe teria lutado pela sobrevivência, enquanto ela se atirara à rede com a passividade de um suicida.

Sempre fora assim. Edward conseguia tudo que queria. Escrúpulo era uma palavra inexistente em seu vocabulário. O resultado final era o que contava, não os meios de obtê-lo. Acreditava que ela planejava casar-se com Mike e, sabendo que o divórcio estava próximo, não podia dar-se ao luxo de esperar mais. Era um luta contra o tempo. Sabia que, se tivesse se atirado aos pés dele naquela noite, o casamento jamais teria sido mencionado.

Mas resistir aos encantos de Edward era o mesmo que desafiá-lo. E ele nunca recusava um desafio.

A imagem humilhante do peixe na rede não a deixava em paz.

Sentiu que a raiva tornava-se cada vez mais intensa; uma raiva que não conhecia limites, poderosa a ponto de produzir reações físicas que até então desconhecia.

Nesse momento Edward apareceu. Bella lembrou-se do episodio no banco traseiro da limusine e teve vontade de matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Seria a única forma de saciar a sede de vingança que a sufocava. Ergueu o corpo, apanhou um copo de água da mesa e atirou-o sobre ele.

Vendo que errara o alvo, começou a gritar furiosa:

**-Seu trapaceiro sujo, mau caráter, canalha, mentiroso**! -e atirou outro copo, que foi seguido pelo aparelho de telefone. **-Seu rato, explorador!** -e apanhou um dos sapatos, sentindo o ódio atingir proporções assustadoras. **-Seu bastardo! **-e então parou com os insultos, sentindo-se ferida por aquela palavra. Jogou o outro sapato e gritou: **-Eu vou matar você! **

**-Então é melhor usar veneno. Sua pontaria é péssima -**disse ele, olhado em volta, vendo todos os objetos espalhados pelo jardim.

**-É só isso que tem a dizer?** -berrou, prestes a ter um novo ataque.

**-Já recuperou a memória, não é? Acho melhor ficar quieto, pela minha própria segurança. **

**-Sua segurança não vai valer um centavo, quando eu puser as mãos em você. Se estivesse morrendo de sede, eu não lhe daria água! Se fosse o único homem da face da terra e eu a única mulher, a espécie humana estaria extinta! Você merece uma boa surra, e seu eu fosse um homem já teria esmurrado sua cara! **

**-Se fosse um homem não estaria nessa situação... **

**-Vou denunciar você à policia!** -ameaçou por encontrar uma possibilidade mais próxima da realidade.

**-Por quê? **

**-Por... por quê? E ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Você me seqüestrou! **

**-Eu droguei você? Abusei fisicamente? Tem testemunhas? **

**-Eu posso arrumar... Eu posso mentir! **

**-E como vai explicar aquela foto do aeroporto em todos os jornais? Por que aquele ar de felicidade, quando eu anunciei nosso casamento aos repórteres? **

**-Você me manteve prisioneira nesse castelo durante uma semana! **

**-Tranquei as portas? Não me lembro de ter proibido você de sair. **

**-Abusou de mim fisicamente! **

**-Abusei? Quando? **

Bella ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e gritou ainda mais alto:

**-Sabe muito bem do que estou falando! Enquanto eu... eu não estava em juízo perfeito, tirou vantagem da situação. **

**-É mesmo? Quer saber de uma coisa? Nessa última semana você esteve melhor do que em toda sua vida. Duvido que tenha sido mais lúcida em alguma outra época. **

**-Como se atreve? **

**-Estou dizendo a verdade. **

**-Retire o que disse agora mesmo! **

**-Não. Quando estiver mais calma, vai compreender que eu disse a verdade. **

**-Mais calma? Estou dando a impressão de que vou me acalmar? **

**-Se soubesse nadar, juro que eu a jogaria na piscina. **

**-Não está nem arrependido, não é?** -perguntou, cada vez mais furiosa e descontrolada.

**-E por que eu deveria estar? **

**-Por quê? Por quê? Porque eu vou obrigá-lo a se arrepender! Já devia saber que não teria remorsos por ter me trazido para este castelo! **

**-Nisso está certa. **

**-Age como se eu fosse uma coisa, um objeto que pode usar e jogar fora quando quiser! **

Vendo que ele sorria, de repente compreendeu por que as pessoas cometem assassinatos.

**-Se acha que eu a trato como a um objeto, eu tenho o direito de pensar o mesmo de você. **

**-Eu não estou falando de sexo! **

**-Eu sei que não. Percebi assim que desistiu da historia do abuso físico... **

**-Eu não desisti! **

**-Mas teve o cuidado de mudar de assunto. Bella, você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.... Durante toda essa semana... **

**-Eu estava doente! Eu odeio você! **

**-Isso vai passar. Sei que vai superar e.... **

**-Não quero superar nada! Eu vou embora! **

**-Um gesto típico da Bella que eu conheço. Só que desta vez não vai conseguir fazer a mágica do desaparecimento. **

**-Eu vou embora agora mesmo!** -e virou-se para afastar-se.

**-Cuidado com o vidro! **

Mas era tarde demais. Um grito de dor escapou dos lábios de Bella, cujo pé sangrava com abundância. Rápido, Edward pegou-a nos braços e levou-a até a cadeira mais próxima, obrigando-a a ficar imóvel.

**-Fique quieta, se não quiser que o caco de vidro faça um corte mais profundo! **

**-Quero ir embora!** -soluçou, vendo que ele começava a tirar o vidro da sola de seu pé.

**-Deve estar brincando! Quando tomou vacina antitetânica pela última vez? **

**-Há seis meses. Ouviu o que eu disse? Eu quero ir embora! **

**-Mas não vai! **

Apanhou a toalha do chão e tratou de enrolá-la sobre o corpo de Bella, como se estivesse vestindo uma boneca.

**-Não se atreva a pôr as mãos em mim! Não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui! **

Num gesto inesperado, demonstrando que acabava de perder a paciência, Edward atirou a toalha longe e pegou-a nos braços, jogando-a sobre os ombros como se fosse um fardo.

**-Me largue! O que pensa que está fazendo? **

**-Cuidando da sua saúde. Vai descansar um pouco, queira ou não. Você está histérica, e já ouvi o bastante! **

**-Trate de me pôr no chão! **

**-Fique quieta! **

**-Odeio você!** -soluçou, incapaz de conter as lagrimas de fúria e impotência.

Um minuto depois, Edward a jogava na cama com o mesmo cuidado que dispensaria a um saco de batatas.

**-Está feliz por dizer que me odeia**? -perguntou, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma. -**Per Dio, será que tudo isso não diz nada a você? **

**-Diz, sim! Que você é o sujeito mais sem escrúpulos que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer! E eu vou embora agora! **

**-Não vai a lugar nenhum! **

**-Não pode me impedir! E também não pode me obrigar a casar com você! -**afirmou com confiança redobrada, saindo da cama para apanhar o roupão sobre a cadeira. Sentia-se exposta com o minúsculo biquíni que usava. -**E agora que Mike já tem o contrato, não tem como prosseguir com aquela chantagem ridícula. **

**-Ele só vai assinar os papeis uma hora depois do casamento. **

Bella parou onde estava e virou-se de repente.

**-O que está querendo dizer? **

**-Que imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. **

**-Ele... ainda não conseguiu o contrato? **

**-Receio que não. **

**-Não pode querer casar-se comigo sabendo que eu não quero. **

**-Não acredito nisso. E, quando chegarmos a Londres amanhã, sei que vai estar bem mais receptiva. **

Todos os pensamentos de Bella concentraram-se na palavra mágica:

**-Londres?** -perguntou. **-Vamos voltar à Inglaterra depois do casamento? **

**-É normal, não é? As pessoas costumam viajar na lua-de-mel. **

É claro que Edward acreditava que a aliança teria o poder de prendê-la para sempre. Mas, assim que chegassem à Inglaterra, não poderia impedi-la de partir. Enquanto permanecessem na Itália, Edward estaria com seu passaporte e todos os documentos.

Não podia estragar a única chance de fugir arriscando-se a ser detida pela polícia no aeroporto.

Se não concordasse com o casamento, Mike sofreria as conseqüências. Furiosa, chegou à conclusão óbvia: os planos de deixar Edward sem noiva no dia do tão falado casamento iam por água abaixo.

Mesmo assim, a possibilidade de voltar a Inglaterra no dia seguinte era animadora. Ninguém poderia obrigá-la a permanecer casada.

**-Bella, nem pense nisso. **

**-Não tenho mais nada a dizer. Já falei tudo o que pensava e o assunto está encerrado. **

**-Temos de** **conversar **- disse ele, ignorando as batidas na porta do quarto**. -Não vou deixar que **

**estrague o casamento** -e suspirou irritado, gritando em seguida: -**Avanti**.

Emmet surgiu na soleira acompanhado da secretária.

**-Signorina Denalli** -disse, mostrando o telefone sem fio e desculpando-se. **-Parece que o assunto é urgente. **

**-Não vou atender essa mulher, Emmet** -informou Edward. -**E, por favor, nos deixe sozinhos. **

**-Ele fala inglês!** -exclamou Bella assim que a porta foi fechada. **-E você deve ter dado ordens para só falarem comigo em italiano. **

**-Os criados pensam que quero que você melhore seus conhecimentos do idioma. **

**-Detesto você! **

**-Só está com raiva e acho que tem suas razoes, mas sei que vai passar. **

**-Pelo menos reconhece que tenho motivos para odiá-lo. **

**-Você me pertence, Bella. Pelo amor de Deus, use o cérebro. Nunca a vi tão feliz quanto nessa última semana. **

**-Eu estava vivendo no passado. **

**-E por que acha que voltou exatamente para essa época do passado? Vamos, pense um pouco! **

**-Eu não escolhi! E tudo o que aconteceu nessa semana não é verdadeiro! **

**-Mas pode ser, se quiser. **

A sensação de ter sido traída a matava aos poucos. E o pior de tudo era saber que fora traída por si mesma. Em uma semana destruiu todas as coisas que conseguira sozinha, todas as crenças e tudo o que era, tudo o que construíra aos poucos depois de deixá-lo. Em um única semana, esmagara quatro anos de auto-respeito e amor próprio, derrubando todas as barreiras que deviam protegê-la.

**-Não foi o que aconteceu entre nós. **

**-Foi o que sempre aconteceu entre nós! **-ela afirmou. -**Você decide, planeja, manipula e faz as coisas como quer que aconteçam. **

**-Eu não planejei a sua perda de memória. **

**-Mas não perdeu a oportunidade de usá-la para satisfazer seus projetos sórdidos. E não foi a primeira vez que fez isso. Quando voltamos da Suíça, meus patrões não moravam mais no mesmo lugar, e a galeria havia sido vendida. E eu não tinha mais emprego! Coincidência? Duvido! Você fez tudo isso, não foi? **

**-Eu só comprei o prédio** -ele afirmou.

**-E, assim, me convenceu a ir morar em Nova York... **

**-Eu queria você perto de mim. E estava impaciente...** -confessou, olhando-a com ar suplicante. **-Eu sou assim, Bella mia, e infelizmente não tenho poder para mudar o passado. **

**-Mas eu tenho. Será que ainda não entendeu? Eu tenho! **

**-Bella... o que quer que eu diga? Se quer que eu seja honesto, eu serei: a única coisa quelamento muito em todo nosso passado é ter perdido você. **

**-Você não me perdeu.. você me jogou fora!** -soluçou.

**-Por que não tentou entender meu ponto de vista? Numa bela manhã, você olha para a minha cara e joga a questão sobre minha cabeça. O que queria que eu fizesse? **

**-Nada! Eu fui muito tola ao imaginar que o grande Cullen poderia fazer o favor de casar-se comigo! **

**-Eu não sabia que era tão importante! E por isso falei coisas erradas. Fui cruel, eu sei, mas... se queria ouvir um pedido de desculpas, devia ter ficado por perto, porque eu não pretendo me desculpar agora, depois de tanto tempo. Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não fui a Milão. Voltei ao apartamento uma hora depois, e onde estava você? **

Chocada com a revelação, Bella arregalou os olhos e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Edward estava falando novamente:

**-Sim, onde estava você? Havia partido! Desaparecera no ar, como uma miragem, deixando para trás tudo o que eu podia oferecer. Se queria vingar-se, pode ter certeza de que conseguiu me atingir! **

Afogando os soluços, Bella correu para dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta. Sentou-se no chão, enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou como uma criança desesperada. O passado e presente mesclavam-se de maneira dolorosa e, agora, diante das novas revelações, sentia-se mergulhar num oceano de desespero.


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14

Bella sentia-se a mais tola das criaturas! No momento em que Edward a pediu em casamento, fora abandonada pela própria inteligência.

Ignorara os pensamentos negativos e os fatos que insistiam em vir à tona, determinada a confiar nele e a proteger a própria felicidade. Se Edward pretendia aproveitar as circunstâncias oferecidas pela amnésia, o sucesso fora absoluto.

Como se atrevia a sugerir que ela mesma escolhera a parte do passado que preferia ver? Estaria pensando que se lembrava da fase em que ainda viviam juntos por ser a época mais feliz de sua vida? Naquela noite, no apartamento de Mike, Edward a colocara entre duas escolhas impossíveis: sacrificar o amigo ou o filho. Lutaria até o fim para manter Antony afastado do pai. Mas Mike também merecia lealdade e consideração, tanto por ele mesmo quanto pela gratidão que devia a Irina, sua irmã. Como escolher entre Antony e Mike?

Edward envenenava tudo o que tocava. No entanto, se estava disposto a casar-se apenas para garantir sua presença na cama, não aceitaria Antony como parte da barganha? Apesar de saber que há cinco anos ele odiaria a idéia de ter um filho, agora as coisas eram diferentes.... Antony era inocente e vulnerável, um pequeno garoto com um intelecto grande demais para que pudesse controlar sozinho. Edward também fora um garoto inteligente... e vejam no que se transformara! Duro, frio, calculista e inescrupuloso. Devia correr o risco de ver o filho crescer e tornar-se um adulto tão detestável? Os traços herdados do pai já não seriam mais que suficientes?

Antony era teimoso, um pouco agressivo e, se não pudesse contar com supervisão constante, bastante egoísta. Bella passara quatro anos e meio lutando para vê-lo crescer como uma criança normal, e não um pequeno gênio afastado do mundo pela grandeza da inteligência.

Odiava Edward com todas as forcas! Abrigada pela solidão, agarrou-se ao ódio como uma fonte geradora de forcas, afastando as suspeitas sobre Edward não ser tão frio e calculista quanto imaginava e silenciando a voz interior que insinuava a possibilidade de ele ter mudado com o tempo.

Se tinha de casar-se, então casaria. E, assim que chegassem em Londres, o abandonaria. Já havia feito isso antes e faria novamente, mas desta vez não seria tola. Levaria todas as jóias que ganhara e as venderia. Depois, usaria o dinheiro para construir uma vida melhor para ela e Antony.

Infeliz, olhou em volta e compreendeu que vivia uma fantasia. Um lindo castelo para a garotinha que sonhava em ser princesa. Um casamento maravilhoso, para a adolescente que acreditava na felicidade eterna. Mas, para a mulher adulta e realista em que se transformara, não existia nada. E a culpa era só dela! Uma mulher crescida deveria ser capaz de perceber a diferença entre fantasia e realidade.

Um certo não sei o quê.... Não era assim que Edward explicava o que havia entre eles? Uma palavra de quatro letras teria sido menos romântica, porem mais verdadeira: sexo! Provavelmente a única fraqueza do grande Cullen.

**-Bella, você está bem?** -ouviu-o perguntar.

**-Seu nojento! **

**-Mas... de que diabo está falando agora? Se não sair desse banheiro, eu vou arrombar a porta! **

**-A força é a única resposta que tem para tudo, não é? **

Mobilizado por uma forca súbita gerada pelo orgulho, Bella levantou-se e despiu-se, entrando no banho. Talvez o barulho do chuveiro o convencesse a ir embora e deixá-la em paz.

Sexo! Em retribuição ao fato de estar sempre pronta a deitar-se em sua cama, Edward estava disposto a abrir mão dos padrões rígidos de exigência e casar-se com ela. Azar dele, que teria de suportar as conseqüências.

Era atraente, rico e sensual. Nove entre dez mulheres caíam aos pés dele no primeiro encontro. Infelizmente, agora ela era a décima. Infelizmente para ele, claro!

Podia ter uma noiva, mas nunca teria uma esposa. E restaria a vida inteira para que se arrependesse de tê-la obrigado a aceitar o casamento. Quando fosse embora e o abandonasse, horas após a cerimônia, Edward teria que suportar a vergonha sozinho.

Agora era a hora da vingança. Passaria para a história da sociedade como a mulher que rejeitara o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo. Era perfeito. Pena que não pudesse ficar por perto para aproveitar a publicidade. As manchetes seriam colossais:

" Por que não pude viver com Edward Cullen! "

Saiu do banho, vestiu o roupão e voltou para o quarto. Agora era uma mulher com uma missão, uma mulher que deixava de ser a vitima para ser o carrasco.

A rolha da garrafa voou longe. Edward inclinou a cabeça, bebendo o excesso de champanhe que escorria pelo gargalo. Em seguida sorriu e serviu a bebida em duas taças de cristal fino.

**-A força não é minha única resposta** -disse. **-E você está parecendo uma lagosta. Ficou tanto tempo no chuveiro, que deve ter usado toda a água quente do castelo. **

Não esperava que ele ainda estivesse lá. Encarou-o com desprezo acentuado e proposital, mas foi como se não tivesse sequer olhado para ele. Atravessando o quarto com graça e agilidade, Edward colocou um dos copos em sua mão.

**-Você não está apaixonada por Mike. Se estivesse, teria dormido com ele. **

O simples fato de ter de encará-lo era doloroso. Os nervos voltaram a acusar o abalo e as mãos começaram a tremer. Era uma batalha desigual. Não estava pronta para um novo confronto, e ele sabia disso. No entanto, sorriu para si mesma diante de tanta arrogância. Edward acreditava que seria capaz de arrastá-la de volta para o inferno nas próximas vinte e quatro horas! Pois não sabia o que o esperava.

**-Você não seria capaz de entender um homem como Mike, nem que vivesse cem anos -**respondeu, fingindo frieza.

**-Ele a atrai porque é um fracassado, um perdedor. E você tem pena dele. **

**-Mike não é um fracassado** - disse, tomando um gole de champanhe para acalmar-se.

**-Está levando uma empresa a falência com uma série de decisões erradas. E a Newtons sempre foi respeitada, antes de passar para as mãos dele. **

**-E, mesmo com tantos problemas, consegue ser mais fino e gentil do que você, que tem uma vida tão confortável. **

**-Você está numa posição privilegiada, cara. Ninguém mais poderia dizer tal coisa sem sofrer as conseqüências. **

Bella arrepiou-se, sentindo-se como uma criança censurada por embaraçar um adulto. Os comentários que Edward fazia sobre Mike a deixavam furiosa, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava certo.

Mike nunca fora ambicioso o bastante para ser bem-sucedido e, além disso, havia permitido que a família tivesse um padrão de vida acima das posses, usando um capital que deveria investir para garantir o futuro da empresa. No entanto, tais fatos não faziam com que gostasse menos dele. E, quando pensava na semana de sofrimento que tivera que suportar, esperando pela decisão a respeito do contrato, odiava Edward com intensidade ainda maior. Não.... jamais revelaria a existência do filho a um homem tão sem escrúpulos.

**-Você prejudicou Mike** -sussurrou, disposta a permitir que Edward pensasse que realmente mantinha um relacionamento com aquele homem. **-E você não é meu dono. **

**-Eu não preciso ser seu dono. Você me pertence de corpo e alma. Pode ter se afastado, fugido, mas agora está volta ao lugar que sempre foi seu. **

**-Eu não quero esse lugar e não quero ficar com você! **

**-Por que tem de lutar comigo? E, o que é pior, com você mesma? **

**-Não estou lutando comigo. **

**-Então venha aqui e prove... **

**-Não!** -exclamou, temendo ceder a força magnética que ele possuía.

**-Está com medo. Você tem medo de mim, e eu não gosto disso. Não quero esse brilho de pavor em seus olhos amanhã à noite, quando nos tornaremos marido e mulher. Quero aquela criatura feliz e encantadora que conheci na ultima semana. **

**-Eu não estava feliz. Estava doente. **

**-Se eu não tivesse tanta certeza do amor que sente por mim, não me casaria com você. **

**-Aposto que não faz a menor diferença** - disse, tentando afastar-se.

**-Se for esconder-se no banheiro outra vez, juro que derrubo a porta. Vamos resolver esse assunto agora mesmo! Quero saber por que está colocando tantos empecilhos novamente. **

**-Por quê? E ainda pergunta, depois de tudo o que fez? **

**-O que foi que eu fiz? Passei anos à sua procura e, no momento em que a encontrei, decidi me casar com você. Não é um grande elogio? **

**-Elogio? **

**-Uma ofensa eu sei que não é... **

**-Mas eu não quero me casar com você! **

**-Você me fascina... **

Esse era o verdadeiro Edward. Conseguia dizer as piores coisas como se estivesse fazendo elogios. Era tão firme e atraente... Se perdesse a cabeça por um segundo sequer, quando voltasse á realidade já estaria na cama dele novamente.

**-Não vai conseguir me convencer com palavras doces. E muito menos com esse ar sedutor!** exclamou, recuando até se encostar na parede.

Ele se aproximou devagar e retirou o copo da mão dela.

**-Eu não preciso seduzi-la. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que podemos fazer juntos... Sabe muito bem o quanto nossas experiências são eróticas e intensas. **

**-Sexo! É só nisso que sabe pensar! Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que está pensando, ouviu bem? **

**-Não. E só vou ouvir se disser alguma coisa que me interesse. Está insistindo nessa historia de sexo há horas, mas pode esquecer. Não vou facilitar as coisas tentando convencê-la a ir para a cama** **comigo. **

**-Ainda bem, pois não conseguiria! **

**-Prefiro esperar até amanhã** -sorriu, antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Bella correu atrás dele e trancou a porta com chave. Depois atirou-se na cama, percebendo o quanto estava exausta pelas emoções intensas das ultimas horas. Adormeceu em seguida.

Quando acordou, sentia-se terrivelmente sedenta e quente. Levantou-se, encheu a taça de champanhe e bebeu como se fosse suco. Alguém havia batido na porta há pouco tempo ou seria só imaginação?

Lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos e foi obrigada a admitir o fracasso. Edward vencera a ultima batalha. Não estava preparada para vê-lo adotar a mesma atitude da semana passada, doce e calmo.

Na verdade, ele não dera a menor importância ás coisas que ouvira. Se é que ouvira... Era detestável admitir, mas odiar Edward não a deixava imune á atração que exercia sobre ela.

Enquanto o amava, podia suportar o fato de não ser capaz de resistir. Mas agora que o detestava, era imperdoável.

Abriu o armário de roupas e buscou algo para vestir, mas as batidas na porta a interromperam. Era Leah, a criada, e por alguma razão vinha acompanhada por Emmet, que carregava um imenso molho de chaves.

**-Não preciso de ajuda, Leah. Obrigada. **

**-Mas, signorina.... **

**-O jantar será servido em uma hora e meia** - informou Emmet com ar de súplica.

**-Sinto muito, mas o jantar vai ter de esperar.** - E bateu a porta, furiosa, lembrando-se dos dias em que tivera de comunicar-se através de sinais, já que ninguém falava em inglês na sua presença. E por que Emmet ficara aflito por ter de atrasar o jantar?

Tentaria ser o mais rápida que pudesse. E Edward ficaria muito satisfeito quando a visse pronta. Sem dúvida, esse jantar seria muito especial... e divertido.

Escolheu a roupa em poucos minutos. Uma túnica negra, que mal cobriria os quadris e cujo decote era bastante escandaloso, meias negras, sapatos da mesma cor e de saltos altos e, para finalizar, um par de luvas negras. Vestida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para cuidar da maquiagem.

Uma combinação de sombras que iam do azul ao violeta, batom cor de sangue e cílios postiços. Os cabelos teriam de ser presos no alto da cabeça para dar um toque mais exótico. Terminada essa etapa, agora era a vez das jóias e acessórios.

Os três braceletes de diamantes ficariam lindos por cima das luvas. O colar e os brincos

completavam a imagem: uma verdadeira árvore de Natal!

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção ao salão, satisfeita com a reação de Emmet que, ao vê-la, ficou pálido como uma folha de papel

**-Signorina Swan** -disse o mordomo, abrindo a porta para que ela passasse.

Por que estava sendo anunciada? Será que Emmet imaginava que Edward não a reconheceria naqueles trajes? Respirou fundo e passou pela porta. E então, uma multidão de rostos virou-se em sua direção.


	15. Chapter 15

Só agora lembrava-se! Aqueles eram os amigos que Edward mencionara há alguns dias, os que viriam para o casamento e ficariam hospedados no castelo!

**-Desculpem, mas tenho de voltar ao quarto **- disse, tentando sair do salão. Mas Edward aproximou-se apressado e impediu que fugisse.

**-Ela é tão moderna** - disse uma das convidadas, uma adolescente acompanhada pelos pais. - **Mamãe, porque não posso usar maquiagem como ela? **

**-Estilo punk** -comentou alguém. **-Que interessante!**

**-Muito atraente** -murmurou um homem alto e louro, que levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e aproximou-se com um sorriso. **-Edward, agora compreendo por que escondeu sua noiva até o ultimo instante. Alô, eu sou James Denning** -sorriu, apresentando-se.

Em seguida todos os outros foram apresentados. Havia cerca de trinta pessoas no salão, uma mistura de nacionalidades e idiomas, gente a alta sociedade, do mundo dos negócios e da política. Quando finalmente pôde sentar-se, Bella respirou aliviada.

**-Você tem as pernas mais lindas que eu já vi** - disse James, sentando-se ao lado dela. **-É impressão minha, ou Edward escondeu você durante todo esse tempo? **

**-Você conhece Edward há muito tempo?** -perguntou com desespero.

**-Dez anos. Eu a vi na Suíça com ele, há sete anos. Mas não pude me apresentar, porque Edward não permitia que ninguém chegasse perto de você. **

Nesse momento Edward aproximou-se com expressão aborrecida e perguntou, irônico:

**-Está se divertindo, James? **

**-É claro que sim. Não há um único homem nessa sala que não esteja morrendo de inveja de mim. **

**- Por quê não nos apresentou antes? **

**-Talvez porque já soubesse como reagiria** -e pegou Bella pela mão. -**Venha, meu amor, já é hora do jantar ser servido. Todos estão gostando muito de você **-e beijou-a no pescoço, antes de dizer me voz baixa**. -Esqueceu que teríamos convidados, não é? Se visse sua cara quando entrou... Pena que não tenha conseguido o efeito chocante que pretendia. **

Mais uma vez ele estava certo. Entre aquelas pessoas, o que mais interessava era ser diferente. Podia estar estranha para os próprios critérios, mas para aquelas mulheres...

Uma senhora refinada e coberta de jóias sentou-se a seu lado na mesa.

**-Você caça? **-perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

**-Só quando perco alguma coisa** -respondeu Bella, distraída como sempre.

Alguém riu baixo, divertindo-se com a resposta, e Edward interferiu:

**-Minha futura esposa não gosta de esportes sangrentos. **

**-Então vai ter de fazê-la mudar de **idéia -comentou uma loira vestida de vermelho, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. **-Esportes sangrentos sempre foram seu forte. **

**-E o seu também, querida irmã** -censurou James.

O jantar parecia interminável. Edward sorria o tempo todo, o que a fazia sentir-se desconfortável e pouco à vontade. O café foi servido no salão, e a irmã de James sentou-se a seu lado, tentando puxar conversa.

**-Não a vi com Edward em Nice, no ano passado** -disse Georgina.

**-Eu não estava lá. **

**-Mas ele estava com Silvana Lenzi e.... Oh, Deus, será que falei demais?** -fingiu.

**-Disse exatamente o que pretendia, mocinha** -interferiu a senhora refinada, obrigando-a a mudar de assunto.

Do outro lado da sala, Edward parecia divertir-se com um grupo de homens. Silvana Lenzi, não é?

Uma atriz de filmes de baixa categoria, conhecida pelos romances escandalosos e freqüentes. Bem, era o tipo de mulher que ele merecia.

Se Edward envolvia-se com qualquer mulher que aparecesse, Bella não tinha por que se preocupar; o problema era dele, não dela. Pouco minutos depois ele se aproximou sorridente, tentando convencê-la a ir descansar.

**-Faltam dez minutos para a meia-noite -sorriu.** -E dizem que dá azar ver a noiva no dia do

casamento, antes da cerimônia.

Já estavam fora do salão, longe dos convidados, e Bella não pensou em mais nada. Esbofeteou o rosto de Edward com tanta violência que quase o jogou no chão.

**-Isso é por Nice. E, se tiver de vê-lo depois da meia-noite, não será só uma questão de azar. Será um castigo dos céus, o inferno na Terra! **

**-Boa noite, cara** - respondeu ele com tom divertido. **-Você é maluca, mas eu gosto disso. **

**-Qual é o problema com você?** -perguntou ela, incrédula com a reação.

**-Tem cinco minutos para desaparecer da minha frente... **

Vendo as marcas dos dedos no rosto de Edward, ela sentiu-se envergonhada pela demonstração de descontrole.

**-Eu... sinto muito** -desculpou-se. **-Não devia ter feito isso. **

**-Esta noite eu a perdôo por tudo. **

E, mais envergonhada ainda pela reação calma e equilibrada de Edward, ela se virou e subiu as escadas correndo em direção ao quarto.

Na manha seguinte, o movimento de gente entrando e saindo não era suficiente para distraí-la.

Primeiro foi o cabeleireiro. Depois, o maquiador e a manicure. À medida que o tempo passava, sentia-se como uma boneca nas mãos de todas aquelas pessoas. Finalmente eles retrocederam, aplaudiram, trocaram sorrisos e cumprimentos pelo efeito conseguido.... Pronto. A boneca estava vestida para a festa.

Bella avaliou a própria imagem no espelho e não pôde deixar de dar razão aos elogios que escutava. A pequena igreja ficava a pouco mais de um quilometro do castelo. Entrou no pequeno templo conduzida pelo braço de um duque espanhol, a quem vira pela primeira vez na noite anterior. Cinco anos... Tarde demais.... Agora, tudo aquilo não possuía o menor significado para ela... No entanto, quando chegou ao altar e foi recebida por Edward, sentia-se incapaz de raciocinar.

**-A noiva mais linda que eu já vi** -disse ele, beijando-a na testa com delicadeza.

Pouco depois, a aliança brilhava em seu dedo. James aproximou-se para os cumprimentos, sorrindo e desejando toda a felicidade do mundo.

Na limusine, Edward a tomou nos braços e a beijou com paixão ardente de sempre, como se nada de anormal houvesse acontecido. Incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, Bella soltou o buquê e o enlaçou com ternura, correspondendo ao beijo com o mesmo desejo de sempre.


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 16

A festa foi magnífica. Ao contrario do que esperava, Bella sentia-se feliz e satisfeita.

**-Bella... **

**-Hum...** -murmurou, abrindo os olhos e erguendo a cabeça do ombro de Edward.

**-É hora de partirmos. **

**-P... partir?** -repetiu, confusa com a noticia.

**-Isso mesmo. E depressa. **

**-Mas... os convidados ainda estão aqui** -comentou, arrepiando-se quando ele a puxou para mais perto e beijou-a nos lábios.

**-Os convidados podem continuar dançando e conversando sem a nossa presença. Tenho outros planos para nós. **

Teria feito qualquer coisa para permanecer onde estava, nos braços de Edward. O pensamento de afastar-se e quebrar o encanto do momento a amedrontava. Era como despertar de um sonho lindo.

Como pudera ser tão tola a ponto de acreditar que o odiava? Vê-lo no altar fora o suficiente para obrigá-la a ver a realidade dos fatos: não era ódio que sentia quando ele a tocava; era amor.

A única emoção que sobrevivia aos testes de dor e desilusão, tempo e maturidade.

Edward a conduziu para fora do salão de baile, indiferente aos fotógrafos que se acotovelavam para registrar cada detalhe do evento. Na escada, abrigados pelas sombras, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-a com ardor e sensualidade.

Quando se separaram, James os observava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Edward limitou-se a fitá-lo com indiferença, conduzindo a esposa pelos degraus com segurança e firmeza. Lá em cima, Leah a esperava para ajudar com o vestido de noiva.

Confusa, a sra. Cullen questionou a própria sanidade mental.

Afinal, só um louco teria se comportado como ela naquelas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Será que todas as mulheres mentiam para si mesmas como ela havia feito?

Agora se sentia como uma criança elaborando um plano de fuga, esperando ser pega antes que pudesse escapar de verdade. Há quase sete anos, entregara o coração àquele homem sem duvidas ou questionamentos, e agora percebia que ainda pertencia a ele.

E que seria assim para sempre. Edward era uma espécie de botão de autodestruição, mas deixá-lo também significava morrer aos poucos.

Uma vez, quando estavam na Suíça, Edward dissera que precisava dela. Depois disso, Bella passou anos esperando que ele repetisse a confissão, mas não foi em vão. Bastou ter certeza de que era amado e sentir-se seguro para desistir de qualquer demonstração de afeto ou carinho.

Isso acontecera pouco antes do inicio do tormento de ouvi-lo repetir a cada instante que o que havia entre eles não seria para sempre. Era terrível. Aprendera a conviver com a felicidade de ser beijada à noite, com a mágoa de ser ofendida pela manha e com o pânico de ser abandonada a tarde. Edward conseguira matá-la aos poucos.

**-Ele é muito cruel com você -**insistia Irina. **-E você é boa demais para suportar esse tipo de sofrimento. Fez o melhor que pôde: protegeu Antony das garras desse monstro. Pode orgulhar-se de seu bom senso, querida.**

Quantas vezes pensara em telefonar para ele... Certa vez, chegou ao cúmulo de passar dois dias indo ao correio várias vezes, sem saber se devia ou não mandar o cartão de feliz aniversario, pois sabia que, desde que a família morrera, ninguém mais se lembrava da data... além dela, é claro. Mas Irina percebeu e impediu.

Felizmente havia Antony... Como alguém poderia compreender o que aquele filho significava? A primeira vez que o segurara nos braços, chorando como uma criança desconsolada... Não, ninguém poderia entender. Antony e Irina foram a única família que possuiu, e agora só restava ele.

E por que planejava abandonar Edward novamente? Desta vez podia ser honesta consigo mesma. Estava

apavorada por ter de dizer a verdade sobre o filho, tão aterrorizada quanto estivera ao descobrir que

estava grávida.

Havia tanto a perder... Antony acreditava que o pais estava morto. Fizera tantas perguntas, muitas

vezes, mas Bella só entendeu o quanto ele sentia falta do pai no dia em que Antony explodiu,

dizendo que, se fosse como os outros garotos, não teria tantos problemas.

Com um mínimo de esforço, Antony aceitaria Edward. Mas como reagiria ao descobrir que a mãe mentira? E Edward, como agiria como o filho? Antony era tão frágil e inseguro... se não fosse aceito pelo pai, o sofrimento seria imenso. Além do mais, era um filho ilegítimo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os jornais descobririam e publicariam os fatos... e Edward não a perdoaria por isso.

E de onde tirara a idéia de que Edward considerava o casamento eterno? Era tão imprevisível. Teria o direito de dar falsas esperanças ao filho? E se Edward não concordasse com sua decisão de ter um filho, cinco anos antes?

Há menos de vinte e quatro horas pensava em fugir, mas agora compreendia que, apesar de ser a saída mais fácil, não era a solução mais correta. E o que era pior, não queria perder o homem amado. Queria confiar e ter esperanças e, acima de tudo, tinha de acreditar que encontraria a resposta para tudo isso. O que significava que teria de contar a Edward sobre Antony.

Não podia perder tempo. Dois dias antes, Alice estaria levando o garoto de volta para Londres.

Como contaria a ele?

No vôo para Londres... ou assim que chegassem ao destino, onde quer que fosse.

Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais apavorada ficava.

**-Você está tão pálida. **

Desde que entraram na limusine, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Qual seria a reação dele?

Um dia antes afirmava que Edward era frio, calculista e inescrupuloso.

E, agora que descia das nuvens, compreendia que não era nada melhor que ele. Era mentirosa, covarde, e havia fugido da verdade, negando ao próprio filho a possibilidade de ter um pai.

**-Disse que está muito pálida. E quieta, também. **

**-Eu... só estava pensando. **

**-Sobre o quê? **

**-Nada especial** -mentiu, baixando a cabeça para que ele não pudesse ler a verdade em seus olhos. -**Quando chegamos a Londres? **

**-Eu não disse? Os controladores do trafego aéreo em Roma estão fazendo uma greve de vinte e quatro horas. Só voaremos para a Inglaterra amanhã cedo. **

**-Não estamos indo para o aeroporto? **

**-Um amigo nos ofereceu a casa de campo por essa noite. **

Seria a oportunidade perfeita para estar a sós com ele e contar toda a verdade. Mas... teria coragem?

Uma governanta os esperava na porta de entrada. Quando Edward recusou a oferta de jantar, ela os levou até andar de cima e mostrou o quarto que deveriam ocupar. Era uma suíte enorme, cheia de espelhos e com uma cama imensa, coberta por almofadas exóticas de seda pura. O cenário perfeito para uma noite de núpcias. Se contasse a verdade esta noite, arruinaria tudo o que já havia acontecido e o que estava por acontecer.

Edward aproximou-se e começou a beijá-la nos ombros e no pescoço.

**-Devíamos ter jantado** -disse ela.

**-Por quê? Está com fome? **

**-Bem... **

**-Jantar não iria satisfazer meus desejos**.... -e virou-a devagar, obrigando-a a encará-lo**. -O que há de errado com você? **

**-Errado?** -assustou-se.

**-Está com cara de criança que foi pega fazendo coisa errada. Ou será que é só minha imaginação? **

**-Sim, é impressão sua** -ela mentiu, baixando a cabeça e concentrando-se em desfazer o nó da gravata de Edward.

**-Minha imaginação raramente me engana** - ele declarou, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. **-Não confia em mim, não é? Prometo que nunca mais vou magoar você, Bella. Eu tinha apenas vinte e sete anos quando a conheci e não estava preparado para uma relação verdadeira. Tentei adequá-la aos meus termos, mas logo percebi que você não merecia. Sei que me amou muito e que, por isso, não soube impor limites. Mas, agora, eu mesmo estou cuidando disso. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu pensava que estaria sempre à minha disposição. Quando você foi embora percebi que todos têm um limite para tudo. Pena que era um pouco tarde... **

**-Edward, eu... **

**-Não, por favor. Não quero mais falar sobre o passado. Não hoje. Se tem algo a dizer, por favor, espere até amanhã, está bem? **

Edward estava pedindo compreensão. Não seria um sinal de mudança, para alguém que nunca aprendera a pedir?

Tirou a gravata, o paletó e abraçou-a com forca, beijando-a na testa e no rosto.

**-Eu quase não dormi a noite passada - **confessou**. -E, como a culpa foi sua, esta noite não vou deixá-la dormir. **

E beijou-a nos lábios com paixão. O vestido de seda caiu no chão, sobre o carpete, antes mesmo que percebesse que ele a estava despindo. Os dedos deslizavam suaves por toda a extensão do corpo, causando arrepios e ondas de calor que a sufocavam.

Pegou-a nos braços e carregou-a até a cama, deitando-se a seu lado e colando o corpo ao dela. A camisa foi desabotoada, e Bella acariciava o peito bronzeado e musculoso, sentindo nos dedos a reação de cada fibra nervosa.

**-Lembra-se da nossa primeira noite, na Suíça?** -perguntou ele, traçando uma linha de beijos ao longo do pescoço delicado. **-Você era tão tímida, tão inocente.... E eu fui um canalha. Aquela devia ter sido nossa noite de núpcias. **

**-Eu fingi que era. **

**-Nunca havia feito amor com uma virgem, sabe? E queria que fosse especial para você. Por isso a convidei para ir a Suíça. **

**-Foi muito especial** -confessou ela, beijando-o com ternura.

**-Obrigado. Muito obrigado, cara. Foi tão especial para mim que tentei segurá-la a meu lado da maneira mais egoísta possível. **

Aquele não era o Edward que Bella conhecia. Carinhoso, delicado... Por um breve segundo, foi como se visse Antony adulto. O mesmo sorriso aberto e franco, os mesmos olhos castanhos e belos. Um segundo depois, não foi capaz de continuar pensando, Edward voltou a beijá-la, desta vez com lentidão e suavidade, traçando uma linha de fogo que ia do pescoço aos seios. Havia um espelho sobre a cama, e o reflexo das mãos dele em seu corpo causaram uma excitação ainda maior.

**-Há um espelho lá em cima** -sussurrou.

**-Que chocante** -riu ele, sem afastar os lábios de seu corpo. **-Da próxima vez que falar com James, diga a ele que é um sujeito muito indecente. **

**-Esta casa é dele? **

Edward afastou-se relutante, e começou a despir-se. Era lindo, atraente.... Não podia tirar os olhos daquele corpo forte e másculo.

**-Se continuar olhando para mim desse jeito, não respondo por meus atos** -ele brincou, voltando a deitar-se e abraçando-a com força, beijando-a no rosto, no pescoço, nos seios...

**-Não devia ter feito isso. **

**-Isso o que? **

**-Planejado fugir outra vez. Eu não permitiria. Pensa que não percebi? Às vezes sei o que está pensando antes mesmo que acabe de pensar. **

E voltou a beijá-la com desejo, embriagando-a com os carinhos cada vez mais apaixonados. Bella podia ouvir ao longe os gemidos e sussurros que traiam toda a intensidade das emoções que experimentava.

As unhas arranhavam as costas bronzeadas e fortes numa expressão de tormento e protesto, de súplica e êxtase. De repente, numa explosão súbita do corpo que a possuía, sentiu as chamas abrasarem a pele em ondas sucessivas e incessantes.

Era selvagem, agressivo, como se estivesse sendo sacrificada a algum deus primitivo do amor. E assim Edward prosseguiu com força cada vez maior, até que ela soluçasse de prazer e perdesse a noção dos limites, gritando as necessidades do próprio corpo. A explosão de sensações incontroláveis e intensas foi seguida pelo alivio e pela exaustão que os deixou estendidos na cama com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

**-Dio!** -gemeu Edward, aconchegando-se aos braços que o recebiam com carinho. **-Te amo!**

Ele disse! Ele disse a frase mágica!

**-Edward! -**

**- Me desculpe. Agora eu sei como é sentir-se um objeto sexual** -suspirou com um sorriso. **-Você me fez perder o controle. **

**-Parece que invertemos os papeis, não é? **

Bella sorriu com alegria. Talvez ele nem soubesse o que havia dito. E era melhor assim, porque a ultima coisa que desejava era vê-lo arrepender-se de ter expressado os sentimentos.

**-Amo você** -disse, beijando-o no rosto. **-Muito... **

**-Eu sei. **

Era a felicidade completa. Agora não tinha mais motivos para preocupar-se e... e Antony surgiu como uma montanha bloqueando a luz do sol.


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 16

**-Edward... O que pensa sobre filhos? **

**-Bem... Só comecei a refletir sobre isso nos últimos dias. **

**-Mas gosta da idéia? **

**-Se gosto? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? É claro que vou gostar dos meus filhos! Quanto ás outrascrianças... bem, não sei se tenho muito interesse.**

Não era muito animador. Bella aproximou-se ainda mais e sentiu-se feliz quando ele retornou as caricias apaixonadas. Precisava dessa proximidade, dessa ânsia descontrolada para afastar-se o medo que ameaçava invadi-la. Edward ficaria furioso, mas o que mais a apavorava era desconhecer a intensidade da fúria que viria em conseqüência da revelação.

**-Pode dormir no avião** -sorriu ele, satisfeito e divertido por notá-la tão cansada e sonolenta. Estavam prestes a deixar a sala de embarque quando um homem grisalho aproximou-se, seguido por um guarda de segurança.

**-Antonio!** -exclamou Edward, atravessando a sala para cumprimentá-lo.

A curta conversa em italiano possuía um tom urgente que atraiu a atenção de Bella. O homem mais velho deu alguma coisa a Edward, apanhou o lenço para secar o suor da testa e, à sua maneira, devia estar pedindo desculpas. Parecia estar dando a noticia da morte de alguém muito querido.

**-Quem era aquele homem?** -perguntou, assim que entraram no jatinho.

**-Um dos meus advogados** -respondeu Edward em tom seco.

Assim que decolaram, ele foi para o outro lado da cabine e começou a ler uma única folha de papel.

Em seguida amassou-a com raiva e chamou o comissário com um estalo de dedos. O uísque foi trazido depressa. Tomou-o de um só gole e dispensou o tripulante, que desapareceu como uma miragem.

**-Bella... venha cá** -chamou.

**-O que houve?** -perguntou, soltando o cinto de segurança e aproximando-se.

**-Sente-se aqui** -e indicou o assento da frente.

Bastou ver os olhos dele para sentir o coração parar dentro do peito. A boca ficou seca. A violência que parecia querer explodir em sua direção era evidente e apavorante.

**-Não quero perder a cabeça com** **você** -começou ele com tom controlado. **-Deve haver uma explicação para tudo isso. **

**-Está me assustando... **

**-Na semana passada, Tanya me disse algo em que me recusei a acreditar. Depois que você desapareceu, há cinco anos, ela ficou no apartamento por algumas semanas. Não queria que ele ficasse vazio, porque pensei que você pudesse telefonar ou voltar. **

**-E daí? **

**-Na semana passada ela me disse que, durante esse período, atendeu a um telefonema de um certo medico que perguntava por você. Parece que queria saber por que não havia voltado para os exames. **

Tanya concluiu que você estava grávida quando partiu.

Bella arrepiou-se, gelou, baixou a cabeça e obrigou a voz a sair da garganta.

**-Continue.... **

**-Se ela não estiver delirando, e essa conclusão for real, a dedução obvia é que você decidiu não ter a criança. Tanya explicou que, naquela época, não viu razoes para me contar essa história, mas agora... **

O cérebro recusava-se a funcionar. Percebendo que devia dizer alguma coisa, limitou-se a pedir em tom baixo:

**-Prossiga... **

**-Segundo Tanya e suas conclusões, se realmente havia uma criança, certamente não era minha. **

Acho que agora pode compreender por que eu estava tão furioso com ela. Depois de todos esses anos, essa historia me pareceu fantástica. É claro que não acreditei em uma palavra e a defendi até o fim. Agora é a sua vez de me dizer que tudo isso é mentira. Como pode ver, Tanya é persistente.

Quando me recusei a atender os telefonemas, ela procurou um dos meus advogados em Roma e deu a ele todos os detalhes do que descobriu na Inglaterra. Antonio não sabia se devia falar comigo ou não, mas tomou a decisão quando descobriu que um jornal inglês havia publicado algo sobre você.

**-Eu... não queria que soubesse desse jeito. Pretendia contar a verdade assim que chegássemos à Inglaterra... **

**-Olhe para mim! Está me dizendo que tudo isso é verdade? Que ficou grávida e que existe mesmo uma criança? **

**-S... sim... **

**-E... se casou comigo assim mesmo? -perguntou, atônito, levantando-se devagar e ameaçador. **

**-O que esperava que eu fizesse? **

**-O que eu esperava?** -gritou, segurando-a pelo pulso e obrigando-a a levantar-se.

**-Está me machucando! **

**-É melhor que esse filho não seja meu** -e jogou-a de volta sobre a cadeira.

**-É claro que é seu! **

Edward deu murro na parede do jatinho e afastou-se com passos rápidos. Uma fúria bárbara escapava por todos os poros de seu corpo, como um líquido venenoso e incontrolável.

**-Se eu puser as mãos em você sou capaz de matá-la! Saia da minha frente antes que eu perca a cabeça! **

**-Edward, por favor... **

Ele se virou e encarou-a com raiva.

**-Se esse filho não fosse meu, talvez... talvez eu pudesse perdoá-la, porque seria capaz de compreender por que fugiu de mim. Mas isso... Isso eu não posso entender! **

**-Se tentar manter a calma... **

**-Calma? Eu descubro que tenho um filho de quase cinco anos e você me pode calma? **

**-Devia ter contado ontem... **

**-Ontem? Se tivesse dito uma palavra sobre isso na noite passada, eu teria estrangulado você! Não estou preocupado com a noite passada ou com a última semana! Estou falando de um período um pouco mais longo... cinco anos! **

**-Pare de gritar comigo... **

**-Se eu não gritar vou acabar espancando você! Nunca bati em uma mulher em toda minha vida e não vou começar agora! -**fez uma breve pausa, respirou fundo e perguntou**: -Por que não me contou há cinco anos? **

**-Eu queria... eu tentei... **

**-Não me lembro de ter tentado. **

**-Eu fique com medo de... Edward, você não vai gostar do que vou dizer. **

**-Não estou gostando de nada do que estou escutando. E duvido que possa dizer algo ainda pior. **

**-Eu não consegui contar porque sabia que não ia gostar de ter um filho. Fiquei com medo que me obrigasse a abortar... **

-E ainda se atreve a dizer isso de mim?

**-Você sempre deixou bem claro que não queria nenhum compromisso comigo. E, honestamente, Edward, eu pensei que você fosse propor a separação... ou coisa pior. **

**-Não queria compromisso com você, não com meu filho! E o que sabe sobre minha opinião a respeito de aborto? Quando discutimos esse assunto? **

**-Eu... pensei que... **

**-Pensou errado! **

**-Mas na época eu acreditava que estivesse certa. **

**-E quer saber por que teve essa idéia feliz? Olhe para mim! Teve essa idéia porque é má e vingativa. Agora compreendo tudo. Se eu não aceitasse o casamento teria de pagar com a perda do meu próprio filho! **

**-Não!** -gritou. **-Você está enganado! **

**-Sabe que não estou. Sem aliança, sem filho. Estava jogando roleta russa naquela mesa de café e não sabia! E pensar que me torturei durante anos, pensando nas coisas que disse a você naquela manhã. Não tinha o direito de esconder a verdade. Será que me odiava tanto que não pôde sequer me dar uma chance? **

**-Eu amava você **-soluçou.

**-Aquilo era amor? Em dois anos eu só perdi a cabeça com você uma vez, e estou pagando por isso até hoje. Isso é vingança! **

**-Eu não penso como você... **

**-É claro que não! Se pensasse como eu já estaríamos casados há cinco anos! Eu não fujo das minhas responsabilidades. Querendo ou não, teria me casado com você. **

**-Eu não me casaria sabendo que não era essa sua vontade. **

**-Que importância teriam os nossos sentimentos, se havia uma criança envolvida na história? **

**-Não conseguiria viver com você nessas circunstancias. **

**-A única mulher honesta que conheci... foi o que eu disse a Tanya sobre você. Não sei como ela não riu na minha cara! Deve ser porque possui uma virtude que você não tem: lealdade! **

**-Antony e eu vamos sumir da sua vida. Nunca mais vai ouvir falar de nós. **


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 18

Com a fúria estampada nos olhos, Edward gritou, furioso?

**-Não vai levá-lo a lugar nenhum! **

**-Você não quer esse filho! Preferia que não fosse seu! Foi a coisa mais cruel que disse em toda sua vida! **

**-Cruel! Perdi cinco anos da vida dele! É ilegítimo! Tem idéia do quando ela vai sofrer mais tarde? Ou será que vai poder continuar com essa história ridícula de viuvez para o resto da vida? Sabe que não pode esconder a verdade para sempre. E como acha que Antony vai reagir? Como vai sentir-se a meu respeito? A seu respeito? Por isso disse que preferia que não fosse meu filho! Pelo bem dele! **

Os jornais já estão começando a investigar os fatos...

**-Jornais? **

**-Pensou que poderia viver a meu lado escondendo a verdade? **

Se Tanya não tivesse impedido, a foto do menino já estaria em todos os noticiários da Europa! Ela o pegou na casa de sua amiga e o levou para longe dos jornalistas.

**-Levou? Para onde?** -perguntou assustada.

**-Tanya convenceu sua amiga a levar o garoto para o sul antes da chegada dos repórteres. Estão esperando por nós em casa. **

**-Que casa? **

**-A que eu comprei de presente de casamento para você... cinco anos atrás. **

No estado em que estava, Bella precisou de um pouco de tempo para compreender o significado da revelação.

**-Disse... cinco anos? **

**-Eu era um idiota. Eu, que me orgulhava de julgar as pessoas com exatidão! Será que não percebeu? Eu estava apaixonado por você! **

**-Há.. cinco anos? **

**-Só soube quando foi embora. Pensei que fosse voltar, telefonar, mandar um cartão... qualquer coisa! Não podia acreditar que fosse para sempre. Gastei uma fortuna tentando encontrá-la, porque queria me casar com você. **

As lagrimas banhavam o rosto de Bella. Tentava reprimir os soluços que ecoavam no silencio torturante e denso, buscando algo para dizer. Mas Edward ainda não havia terminado.

**-Quando a encontrei, fechei os olhos para todas as evidencias. Pedi desculpas e agarrei-me à ilusão de que tudo continuava como antes. E por que? Simplesmente porque me deixei enganar pela maior mentirosa que já conheci em toda minha vida! **

**-Não é verdade!** -defendeu-se, tentando impedir que ele a esmagasse. Ou será que já havia feito isso por si mesma?

**-Já mentiu para mim e nunca mais terá a oportunidade de repetir a façanha. **

**-Quando? O que foi que eu fiz? **

**-Cinco anos atrás, eu confiei em você como nunca havia feito com mais ninguém. E você traiu essa confiança. Passou a noite nos meus braços, dizendo o quanto me amava e, na manha seguinte, simplesmente foi embora! **

**-Eu só estava dizendo adeus da única maneira que sabia. **

**-E nem imaginou que eu estava furioso com você, durante o café, porque sentia que havia sido enganado de alguma maneira. **

**-Como podia sentir? **

**-E como não sentir? Eu não queria me casar com você nem com qualquer outra pessoa. Meus pais me deram uma visão muito bonita do casamento. Eles odiavam um ao outro! **

**-Nunca me falou sobre isso... **

**-Você tinha tantas ilusões sobre uma família feliz... quem era eu para destruí-las? Meus pais se casaram porque minha mãe estava grávida. Nunca se amaram. Na verdade, nunca gostaram um do outro. Viveram juntos todos aqueles anos na mais bonita infelicidade. E a única coisa que queriam de mim era dinheiro. Desde que o conforto foi garantido, não tinham o menor interesse no que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer. Quando aquele avião caiu, a única coisa que eu perdi foi uma irmã e dois pais que nunca quiseram ser pais de ninguém. **

**-Sempre pensei que sua família o amasse... **

**-Amavam o que eu podia dar a eles. E você não é muito diferente. Há dez dias estava no apartamento de Mike, pronta para casar-se com ele. E, milagrosamente, desistiu para ficar comigo... **

**-Ele me pediu em casamento naquele dia em que nos vimos, no Savoy. Nunca houve nada entre nós. Sei que devia ter sido honesta e contado antes, mas... **

**-Honesta? Você não sabe o que significa essa palavra! Fico só imaginando sua cara, dizendo ao meu filho que eu não apareci antes porque você teve medo da minha reação... O que disse ao garoto sobre mim? **

**-Nada** -murmurou, baixando a cabeça.

**-Nada? Deve ter contado alguma coisa sobre o pai dele! **

Bella respirou fundo e contou toda a historia de Irina e sua proteção. Na verdade, Edward, só conseguiu ouvir um detalhe de tudo o que disse: Antony pensava que o pai estava morto!

Confusa com todas as revelações que acabara de ouvir, Bella compreendeu que sempre tivera a única coisa que queria da vida: o amor daquele homem. Como pudera ser tola e ingênua a ponto de nem perceber a existência de um sentimento tão forte?

Por que dera ouvidos aos conselhos de Irina? Não podia culpá-la, porque a amiga julgava Edward pelo que ela mesma dizia sobre seu caráter. Só a influenciou porque confirmou o que ela mesma vivia dizendo. E Edward acabou derrubando todas as convicções que a haviam sustentado durante quase cinco anos, como se fossem um castelo de areia.

A culpa era insuportável. Fugiu, quando devia ter ficado e enfrentado a realidade. Permaneceu distante, quando devia ter voltado e reparado o erro anterior.

Agora podia imaginar o sofrimento que causara a Edward quando fora embora, o que só aumentava a culpa que sentia. Edward teria se casado com ela. Antony teria tido um pai desde os primeiros dias de vida, sem falar nas vantagens que ela não fora capaz de oferecer.

Edward estava certo. Não tivera a força e a coragem de dar uma chance ao homem que amava. Fora mais fácil fugir do que ficar e enfrentar a situação. Naquela época, não era capaz de imaginar o quanto ele sofreria ao perdê-la. E, agora, essa mesma dor o fazia acreditar que havia sido traído pela segunda vez. Encarava a noite de núpcias sob o mesmo ponto de vista daquela noite distante em Nova York.

Agora podia compreender facetas de seu temperamento que nunca entendera antes. O calor na cama e a frieza fora dela. Há poucos dias, ele começara a tentar quebrar esse padrão de comportamento, padrão que devia ter aprendido desde muito cedo. Para defender-se, tivera que ocultar as emoções e os sentimentos reais. Fora magoado, ferido... Os pais nunca demonstraram nenhum carinho ou afeição. A generosidade financeira, que no passado a obrigava a sentir-se como um objeto comprado por um preço alto, agora podia ser vista sob luzes diferentes. Edward tinha toda uma historia de vida, que começou muito antes de conhecê-la, que o ensinara a atender o que era esperado dele. Quando a família inteira morreu, ele apenas continuou mantendo os mesmos hábitos. Edward estava mais que decepcionado; estava amargo e desiludido.

Cinco anos atrás, sem saber, ela cravara um espinho na ferida antiga. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que estivesse grávida, porque também não imaginava que Bella fosse capaz de ir tão longe só para esconder a verdade de quem a amava tanto.

Mas não seria um desastre se Edward tivesse sido obrigado a casar-se com ela, repetindo o que ele acreditava ter sido o grande erro da vida dos pais? Não estava pronto para fazer a opção de vida por conta própria. É claro que não teria dado certo, mas ele não conseguia enxergar o obvio no estado em que se encontrava. Não. Nesse momento, Edward só podia ver Antony. E já começava a demonstrar uma vontade incontida de conhecer o filho. Ele queria Antony... mas não queria a mãe dele.

A fúria de momentos atrás se transformou em frieza, mas ainda era muito perigosa, pois poderia vir à tona novamente a qualquer instante com forca duplicada. Estava abalado e desequilibrado.

Acabava de tomar consciência de um fato importante na vida de qualquer homem: a paternidade. Confiara nela, culpara-a por todo o sofrimento que julgava ter causado... Se pudesse faria o tempo voltar para reparar os próprios erros... mas só agora podia ver tudo isso. E agora sabia que seria impossível. Bella concluiu que a determinação de Edward em ter tudo o que queria, em lutar pelos anseios e vontades, acabara de levá-los a um casamento precipitado... e falido.

**-Eu amo Antony **-murmurou ela.

**-Tem uma maneira estranha de demonstrar. Viajou e deixou o filho para trás com uma feminista recalcada. **

**-Não se atreva a falar assim de Alice! Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa e inteligente. E já escreveu três livros! E é minha melhor amiga! **

Ou era? No meio de toda aquela confusa, do pesadelo que parecia não ter fim, Alice ainda seria sua amiga? Sem saber nada sobre a existência de Edward, tirada da casa dos pais por uma italiana que nunca vira na vida, informada por terceiros... Devia estar furiosa!

O presente de casamento era uma casa de campo de estilo antigo. Não era enorme, não era luxuosa, mas seria motivo de grande felicidade se Bella não estivesse tão deprimida e envergonhada. E se Tanya não tivesse aparecido no momento em que chegaram, desmanchando-se em sorrisos e cumprimentos.

**-Não consigo entender toda essa confusão** - comentou Alice, andando de um lado para outro sob o sol quente da tarde.

**-Eu sei...** -respondeu Bella, olhando para o relógio pela décima vez em menos de meia hora.

Observadora como era, a amiga percebeu o gesto e tentou tranqüilizá-la:

**-Fique calma, Bella. Eles vão voltar daqui a pouco. A culpa foi minha, sabe? Não devia ter deixado Antony sozinho com Tanya . Aquela mulher é uma cobra venenosa! Mesmo assim, logo ele estará aqui, sã e salvo. **

Sem querer, Bella lembrou-se do momento da chegada. Edward dirigiu-se a Tanya e cumprimentou-a com alegria. Por seu lado, a italiana abusava do charme e da feminilidade, que sempre empregava quando estava perto dele. Em seguida, com uma conversa sarcástica sobre não querer intrometer-se, entrou no carro e partiu, certamente consciente da encrenca que deixava para trás. Discórdia entre marido e mulher... e rancor entre mãe e filho.

Antony estava sentado em uma das salas do andar de baixo, solene e concentrado como um pequeno grande homem. Sua tentativa de abraçá-lo foi rejeitada sem rodeios.

**-Você disse que meu pai estava morto!** -censurou ele, sem se preocupar em esconder as emoções violentas que o sacudiam.

Tanya havia feito um trabalho perfeito. Antony podia ser uma criança brilhante, mas a capacidade de compreender os relacionamentos entre adultos era próprio de um garoto de quatro anos. Só entendia que a mãe havia mentido para ele. Magoado e confuso, terrivelmente nervoso por encontrar o pai que Tanya descreveu de forma tão impressionante, descarregou toda a carga de emoções sobre Bella.

Edward aproveitou o momento e aproximou-se do filho com sinceridade, falando de maneira clara e direta para atrair a atenção do menino.

**-Não sei nada sobre ser pai. Com certeza vou cometer muitos erros, e você vai ter de me ajudar. **

**-Não quero um pai atrás de mim o tempo todo, fazendo perguntas que não vou saber responder - **disse ele, rápido e firme.

**-Eu também não ia querer. **

**-Não sei nem se quero um pai** -admitiu Antony, demonstrando a confusão emocional em que se encontrava.

**-Posso entender. Mas saiba que eu tenho certeza absoluta de que quero você como meu filho. **

**-Tem outros filhos? **

**-Não, só você. E é isso que o torna tão especial. **

Bella assistia à cena sem nenhuma surpresa. Era de se imaginar que Antony reagiria daquela maneira. Por outro lado, Edward representava com perfeição, acabando com todos os receios do filho. E o dialogo continuou por muito tempo; uma serie de negociações do lado de Edward e uma enxurrada de confidências e perguntas curiosas por parte de Antony. Nenhum dos dois tinha pressa. Estavam se conhecendo, medindo-se e estudando-se a distância, pesando as possibilidades de uma relação. Depois de uma hora, Antony demonstrava-se mais confiante e seguro, conquistado pelo interesse que

Edward demonstrava ter por ele. Clover, o burrinho de estimação, fazia parte dos assuntos discutidos. Em menos de um segundo, Edward compreendeu que tirar o bichinho do abrigo para animais seria um grande passo em direção ao sucesso com o filho. Um telefonema rápido e pronto: Antony já se mostrava mais feliz, sabendo que Clover ainda esperava por ele no abrigo.

**-O que acha de irmos até lá agora?** -sugeriu Edward, com frieza de um grande estrategista.

Antony ficou tão emocionado e grato que, chorando, atirou-se nos braços do pai e o abraçou com força, quebrando as barreiras que conservara até o momento com tanto cuidado e atenção. Partiram poucos antes do almoço. Antes de saírem, Edward dirigiu-se a Bella e comentou em tom frio:

**-Ele é uma criança maravilhosa. E estou muito orgulhoso por ser pai dele. **

Não podia afirmar com certeza se aquilo era um elogio, um pedido velado de desculpas ou o mero reconhecimento dos encantos naturais de Antony. O mais provável é que fosse uma critica, uma censura por ter sido privado do filho durante cinco anos.


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 19

**-Devia ter ido com eles** -comentou Alice.

**-Não fui convidada. E, de qualquer forma, queria conversar com você. Pensei que estivesse furiosa com toda essa confusão. **

**-Está brincando? Os últimos dois dias foram excitantes! Fiquei feliz quando vi a foto que Tanya me mostrou. Aquela do aeroporto, sua e de Edward. E depois, quando o primeiro repórter apareceu, então começou a animação. Alguém deve ter dado o endereço para eles, porque muita gente sabia que Antony estava aqui comigo. **

**-Duvido que continue achando divertido quando tudo isso explodir. **

**-Tudo isso o quê? Não exagere, Bella! Você viveu com ele, separaram-se e agora estão casados. **

Antony é filho dele e ponto final. Não tem de ficar pensando no escândalo ou no falatório.

**-Não é tão simples... **

**-Bella, eu acabei de conhecer esse homem, não conversei com ele, apenas o vi por menos de dez minutos, mas acho que tenho o dever de dizer algumas coisas a você. Edward tem três grandes virtudes que, queira ou não, vai ter de admitir. Primeira: ele é generoso. Segunda: é o homem mais lindo que vi em toda a minha vida fora de uma tela de cinema. Sei que é uma observação estranha para um assunto tão serio, mas foi a primeira coisa em que pensei quando o vi. E terceira: qualquer pessoa que tenha o poder de conquistar Antony em tão pouco tempo, especialmente no estado de animo em que estava, merece todo o respeito. **

**-Mais alguma coisa? **

**-Bem... Quando ele saiu e deixou você aqui, triste e deprimida, me peguei torcendo para que Clover estivesse de péssimo humor quando chegassem lá. Gostaria muito de ver Edward tentando trazer um burrinho empacado para casa. Aposto que ele nunca esteve perto de um animal daquele tamanho antes. **

Era tão ridículo, que Bella explodiu em gargalhadas. Mas a alegria durou pouco.

**-Se eu não tivesse perdido a memória, teria contado a ele sobre Antony na semana passada. Não teria sido tão ruim. **

**-Se quer minha opinião, Edward esta tendo o que merece. Se tivesse conquistado sua confiança, saberia da existência do filho desde o momento em que você descobriu que estava grávida. E quer saber de uma coisa? Ele é inteligente o bastante para perceber tudo isso sozinho. Se ele quiser perceber. E nada do que Edward dissera durante o dia dava a impressão de que tentaria fazer tamanho esforço de compreensão. **

Bella acompanhou Alice até o carro e ficou sozinha, esperando e temendo o retorno de Edward. Clover chegou primeiro, mal-humorado como sempre, pisoteando o jardim e estragando as flores tão bem cultivadas. Bella tentou agradecer a diretora do abrigo de animais, que teve o trabalho de trazer o burrinho de volta, mas foi interrompida pela mulher, que informou sorridente sobre um grande donativo feito por Edward. Irritada, pensou por que as coisas tinham de ser sempre tão fáceis para ele.

Dez minutos depois, Edward entrava em casa com Antony nos braços, adormecido. Furiosa, querendo saber por onde andaram durante o dia inteiro, adiantou-se e parou diante do marido com expressão contrariada. Mas o olhar frio e desafiante de Edward, preparado para aquele tipo de recepção, foi o bastante para fazê-la desistir do interrogatório.

**-Vou pô-lo na cama** -disse, pegando o filho no colo.

Bella levou o garoto para o quarto que havia ocupado durante as ultimas duas noites. Enquanto o despia, Antony abriu os olhos com dificuldade e perguntou com voz sonolenta, carregada de pânico:

**-Onde está o papai? **

**-Está lá em baixo. **

**-Pensei que tivesse sonhado com ele** -sorriu**. -Ele não sabe nada sobre crianças, mas sabe um monte de coisas sobre computadores** -explicou, abraçando a mãe com carinho. -**Desculpe se fui um garoto mau... **

**-Está desculpado** - sorriu ela, beijando-o na face.

**-Papai planejou tudo. Foi por culpa dele que demoramos tanto... **

Vendo o filho adormecido, sua expressão tranqüila e feliz, teve de admitir que Edward merecia os agradecimentos, pelo menos por isso. Fora capaz de colocar as necessidades de Antony acima da própria raiva, abafando o conflito iminente entra ela e o filho.

Era fácil de prever o futuro: Edward passaria a ocupar o papel principal na vida de Antony. Podia ter aproveitado a ocasião para seduzi-lo com presentes e viagens, para afastá-lo da mãe, mas não fizera nada disso.

Fechou a porta do quarto com cuidado e desceu. A sala de estar era ampla e confortável, decorada de acordo com o estilo campestre que sempre admirara. A governanta, a sra. Stokes, arranjou flores para preencher os espaços vazios, mas era obvio que ninguém havia morado naquele local nos últimos anos. Nem mesmo Edward, segundo a sra, Stokes, passara uma única noite sob aquele teto.

E comprara a casa para ela, convencido que retornaria. Agora, depois de todas as revelações dolorosas do dia, seria obrigado a encarar de uma vez por todas que fora abandonado, que Bella nunca tivera a menor intenção de voltar para seus braços. E de quem fora a culpa?

A culpa era dela.

-**Ele dormiu?** -perguntou Edward.

**-Desmaiou. Apagou como uma lâmpada. E isso não é nada comum, sabe? Devia estar exausto! **

**-Esse menino não tem estimulação suficiente. Comportou-se muito bem comigo, mas desconfio das explosões como a que vi quando chegamos são freqüentes... certo? **

**-Ele estava magoado** - defendeu-se a mãe.

**-É uma criança brilhante. Devia ir para a escola o mais cedo possível. **

**-Não quero ele longe de mim** -assustou-se Bella.

**-Eu disse que tinha de afastar-se dele? Roma possui excelentes colégios para crianças acima da media. A oportunidade de conviver com garotos iguais a ele será maravilhosa para o crescimento de Antony**. -Edward respirou fundo e olhou para ela, mas Bella recusou-se a encará-lo. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, como se temesse as criticas que acreditava próximas. **-Ele já está bem grandinho para que permita esses ataques de birra. O excesso de energia tem de ser empregado em algo mais útil, compreende? **

**-Você é muito critico! **

**-Não foi minha intenção. Na verdade, o equilíbrio emocional de Antony é muito melhor que o meu, quando tinha idade dele. Só estou dizendo que ele precisa ocupar-se, em vez de ser educado pelo aparelho de televisão. **

**-Eu tenho feito o melhor que posso** - justificou-se, sabendo que Edward estava certo.

**-Basicamente, trata-se de uma criança feliz e confiante. Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso, considerando o fato de estar sozinha e sem dinheiro, como o próprio Antony me contou mais de uma vez. É um problema que o preocupa muito, sabe? **

O elogio só aumentou a tensão. Edward estava tão distante e controlado, tão diferente da maneira que ela o conhecia. Como estaria sentindo-se agora, depois de ter tido tempo para acalmar-se?

**-Antony é uma criança observadora e..** -ela tentou dizer.

Mas Edward a interrompeu, interessado em outras questões:

**-O que disse esta manhã é verdade ou foi só um comentário impensado, uma forma de se defender? **-perguntou. **-Acredita mesmo que eu teria tentado convencê-la a não ter o menino? **

**-Falando assim parece tão... **

**-Cruel? Desumano? Egoísta?** -sugeriu, sem deixar de encarar o rosto pálido e desfigurado pelas emoções do dia. **-Essa devia ser a maneira como me via então. **

**-Não, eu não...** -balançou a cabeça. **-É que... quando alguma coisa o atrapalha, você simplesmente a tira do caminho e... **-interrompeu-se, consciente de que não estava expressando os pensamentos com clareza. **-Só imaginei que, se você não quisesse o nosso filho, eu não teria forças para enfrentá-lo. Por isso senti tanto medo. Eu sei que acabaria me convencendo. **

**-Pelo amor de Deus, o que foi que eu fiz para construir uma imagem tão odiosa? **

As coisas não estavam acontecendo da maneira que esperava. Edward duelava com sentimentos e emoções confusos e intensos. O medo que a guiava há cinco anos atrás voltou a invadi-la com força total.

**-Será que não pode entender? Quanto mais tempo demorava para contar a verdade, mais difícil ia se tornando. **

**-O que eu entendo é que morria de medo de mim e que tinha certeza de que eu seria capaz de matar meu filho pro mera conveniência. No entanto, mesmo quando ainda não sabia que a amava, eu me preocupava com você. E, mesmo que não a amasse, nunca tomaria uma decisão tão inescrupulosa. **

**-Sinto muito...** -murmurou de cabeça baixa, incapaz de conter as lagrimas.

**-Acho que quem devia estar lamentando era eu. Por algum motivo, não soube conquistar a sua confiança. E o pior é que ontem, quando nos casamos, você ainda não confiava em mim. Não teve coragem de me contar sobre Antony... **

**-Eu sou uma covarde... já devia saber disso. E, por outro lado, eu não queria estragar o casamento** - confessou, consciente da fragilidade da desculpa.

O silencio estendeu-se por minutos que tornaram insuportáveis, levando-a à beira da histeria.

**-Quais são as chances de termos aumentado a família na última semana? **-perguntou ele com objetividade.

Ao entender o significado da pergunta, Bella ficou ainda mais nervosa, lembrando-se de que em pouco tempo teria a confirmação em um ou outro sentido.

**-Poucas chances** -disse com honestidade, embaraçada por ter de tocar num assunto tão delicado.

A atitude de Edward não lembrava em nada o comportamento que tivera dias atrás, na piscina. E esse dia parecia estar tão longe...

Se pelo menos tivesse o tato de não suspirar de alivio ao ouvir a resposta, a situação não seria tão insuportável.

**-Bella, quero que saiba que não sou nenhum irresponsável. Nem mesmo no inicio do nosso relacionamento, eu... bem, eu nunca tive a intenção de engravidá-la. **

**-Não precisa desculpar-se** -ela suspirou, desesperada com a reação dele frente a possibilidade de um segundo filho. De repente descobria o quanto estava animada com a idéia de engravidar outra vez. No entanto, a falta de entusiasmo de Edward era a ultima rejeição, a gota d' água no copo cheio de dores e sofrimentos. A conclusão seguinte era óbvia: o casamento estava arruinado.

**-Eu sempre fui muito cuidadoso** -continuou ele.

Mas Bella não escutava, imersa num mar de lagrimas e ressentimentos. Tinha de afastar-se, precisava encontrar uma maneira de fugir.

Passou por ele de cabeça baixa e comunicou:

**-Estou muito cansada. Vou me deitar. **

**-Fique à vontade. Não pretendo incomodá-la. **

Descobrir que todas as coisas de Edward haviam sido retiradas do quarto em algum momento da tarde não foi nenhum grande consolo. Não teria sequer a chance de pô-lo para fora!

Agarrou o travesseiro e enterrou o rosto nele. Então, cheia de dor, deu vazão as lágrimas.


	20. Chapter 20

CAP 20

Quer mais alguma coisa, Sra. Cullen?

Bella olhou para o prato intocado e respondeu com um sorriso forçado:

**-Não, obrigado. Não estou com fome. **

Naquela manhã, Antony partira com Edward para Paris. Voltariam à tarde. Edward sugerira ao filho que a mãe poderia gostar de acompanhá-los, mas a recusa fora aceita sem grandes protestos. Afinal, o convite só beneficiaria ao garoto.

Os últimos quatro dias haviam sido o inferno na terra para Bella. Ia para a cama cedo, mas só conseguia adormecer de madrugada. E não podia culpar Edward pelo que estava acontecendo. Ele era gentil e educado durante todo o tempo, num esforço supremo de autocontrole. No entanto, a tensão era evidente por baixo da superfície calma e tranqüila.

Edward não a amava. Como pudera ser tão tola a ponto de acreditar que o sonho se transformaria em realidade? Era simples de entender: mais uma vez, acreditara apenas no que interessava. Edward representava uma ilusão de quase cinco anos e, de repente, era obrigada a acordar e encarar a realidade. Mesmo que Antony não existisse, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma mentira, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabaria percebendo que havia cometido um grande erro ao casar-se com ela.

Durante o período de afastamento, Edward devia ter construído uma imagem ilusória , muito mais excitante do que ela era na verdade. Ao reencontrá-la, porém, a relutância em admitir um engano e o desafio de tomá-la dos braços de outro homem acabaram provocando a resolução de casar-se. Para ele, só importava vencer. E, depois da vitória, sempre descobria que a batalha não valera a pena.

Agora vivia uma duvida cruel. Seria estranho se o casamento terminasse tão depressa. E também havia Antony, outro ponto a ser considerado. Pelo menos não haveria nenhuma outra criança.

Não estava grávida. A prova viera na última noite. Não haveria outro bebê, não existiria nenhum outro laço que os unisse. A parte da mente que ainda mantinha um certo equilíbrio lhe dizia que isso era uma sorte, mas sentimento e emoções básicas rebelavam-se contra a realidade.

Agora não podia mais imaginar a vida sem Edward. Era apavorante. Quanto mais distante ele se colocava, mais desesperada ela se sentia. Não comia, não dormia, não era capaz sequer de cuidar da própria sobrevivência. O que restava dela? Antony adorava o pai e mal podia suportar alguns minutos longe dele.

O futuro apresentava-se como um enorme vazio. Antony logo começaria a freqüentar a escola em Roma. Inicialmente estaria com ele, mas, aos poucos, teriam de separar-se, já que o casamento certamente terminaria. Edward faria as costumeiras viagens de negócios e ele não teria outra escolha a não ser visitar a Inglaterra com freqüência cada vez maior. E talvez fosse melhor assim. Seria impossível suportar a dor de ver Edward tão perto e ao mesmo tempo senti-lo tão longe.

Era torturante lembrar da presença dele em sua cama, sentir-se exausta por ter de fingir o dia todo, mostrando-se feliz com a situação. E o que mais podia fazer? Não permitiria que Edward notasse o quando a magoava e feria. O orgulho ordenava que não implorasse, que não se expusesse ao ridículo de chorar por um amor que nunca tivera.

Não que fosse muito convincente. Era incapaz de levantar a cabeça para encará-lo, pois sabia que leria nos olhos dele um pedido silencioso: queria que fosse embora, que saísse da vida dele para sempre, mas evitava cenas dramáticas e desgastantes. A raiva e o desespero a induziam a um silencio cada vez mais intenso, criando um conflito mudo que tornava o ambiente pesado e sombrio.

Por que tivera de encontrá-lo outra vez? Por que Edward não a deixara em paz? Por que a forçara a casar-se se sabia que nunca seriam felizes? E por que a fizera admitir que, longe de odiá-lo, amava o com loucura?

Furiosa com o próprio desespero, Bella respirou fundo e levantou-se, decidida a não passar outro dia fazendo considerações inúteis a respeito de sua infelicidade. Tinha de voltar a viver. E o primeiro passo seria reencontrar Mike. Havia tentado conversar com a avó dele, a sra. Anstey, mas ela estava tão irritada que desligara o telefone depois de dizer que não a queria mais por perto, nem como empregada nem como inquilina.

O encontro com Mike não seria menos difícil. Diria a ele que fora a responsável pela semana de angustia que ele passara na Alemanha, à espera daquele contrato? Ou será que ele já sabia? Nesse caso, ainda estaria disposto a vê-la?

Era final da tarde quando entrou no prédio que abrigava os escritórios da Newton's. A secretaria de Mike interfonou e comunicou sua chegada. Pouco depois ele saia da sala e a recebia com rosto inexpressivo e tom frio.

**-Que surpresa** – disse

**-Eu precisava vê-lo. **

**-Bem, receio não ter muita certeza de como tratar a sra. Cullen. **

**-Eu continuo sendo Bella. **

Mike convidou-a a entrar na sala e dirigiu-se á janela, permanecendo de costas para ela.

**-Tentei ligar para você da Alemanha, mas minha governanta informou que você havia ido embora. Disse que o quarto estava arrumado e que tinha certeza de que você nem chegara dormir no apartamento. **

-Eu posso explicar...

**-Depois vi sua foto com Cullen nos** jornais – suspirou. **– Antony é a cara dele. Irina mentiu sobre sua historia, não foi? Eu juntei tudo e acabei tirando minhas conclusões. **

**-Desculpe, mas não podia dizer a verdade. **

**-Não era da minha conta. Você deve ser louca por ele, não é**?

Bella pensou em explicar a verdade, mas acabou desistindo. Por alguma razão, sentia que estaria sendo desleal com Edward. E, afinal de contas, Mike não precisava dessas informações.

**-Sim** – confirmou **-eu gosto muito dele. Conseguiu o contrato? **

**-O que eu esperava, não. Foi surpreendente, mas acabei recebendo uma proposta muito mais interessante. Agora o futuro da empresa está garantido. È como se diz... Sorte no jogo, azar no amor. **

Mike nem imaginava o quanto estivera perto da falência. No entanto, seria inútil contar a realidade, agora que tudo estava resolvido.

**-Fico feliz por você** – disse ela.

**-Obrigado. E tenho mais novidades. Concordei em me reconciliar com Annete, apesar de não saber se temos grandes chances, depois de tudo. **

**-Isso é ótimo** – forçou-se a sorrir.

**-Bella, eu ainda acho que você é a melhor mulher que conheci na minha vida. Só espero que Cullen saiba dar valor a tudo que tem** – sorriu com tristeza.

Não, ele não sabia. Bella entrou na limusine pensando nas palavras do amigo. Então veio-lhe à mente a imagem do marido, que evitava qualquer tipo de aproximação, especialmente a física.

Apesar de Edward não demonstrar mais nenhuma atração, o desejo continuava vivo e intenso dentro dela. O amor que sentia era verdadeiro e, portanto, não morreria nunca. Era triste saber que teria de aprender a viver com esse vazio, carregando sentimentos tão puros e intensos que nunca encontrariam expressão.

Era errado permitir que Edward fizesse isso com ela. Era indigno, degradante... covarde! Se o casamento fora um engano, continuar fingindo apenas para manter as aparências era um absurdo, uma agressão a seu orgulho e, principalmente, a seu auto-respeito. Não podia sacrificar-se pela felicidade de Antony. Ele era como Edward e saberia sobreviver à decepção. Era a sua sobrevivência que corria riscos. Não podia simplesmente se sentar e esperar que os acontecimentos a levassem, como fizera no passado. Um rompimento era a única solução viável, e a iniciativa teria de partir dela.

Estava acabado. O céu caia sobre sua cabeça e o chão fugia de sob os pés. Já se sentira assim ante e gostaria de não ter de experimentar as mesmas emoções novamente, mas não existia outra alternativa.

Quando voltou ao carro, depois de passar horas olhando vitrines e pensando, o motorista desligava o aparelho de telefone.

**-O sr. Cullen voltou de Paris, senhora. Eu disse a ele que chegaríamos dentro de duas horas, se não conseguíssemos nenhum problema no trânsito. **

Para alguém que não dava a menor importância para a esposa, Edward demonstrava autoridade demais!

De repente, Bella sentiu-se relutante em voltar para casa. Se Antony já estivesse na cama quando a mãe chegasse, seria bem melhor para todos.

**-Vamos nos atrasar** – disse ao empregado. – **Quero parar em algum lugar para comer. **

Escolheu um hotel. Passou muito tempo tentando escolher o prato, ouvindo sugestões do garçom e pensando no que diria a Edward, como diria e, o mais importante, como estaria. Fria, calma e controlada. Sem desespero, sem sofrimento e sem desculpas. Quando dissesse a Edward que queria a separação imediata, usaria de toda a dignidade que ainda possuía.

Subiu as escadas em silencio, depois de decidir que estaria mais descansada e tranqüila na manha seguinte, quando Edward saiu da sala de estar.

**-Onde diabos você se meteu?** – perguntou, fazendo-a pular de susto.

**-Por aí** – respondeu, lacônica. Depois respirou fundo e decidiu falar tudo de uma vez. **– Eu quero a separação Edward. **

**-O quê? **

A exclamação de surpresa obrigou-a a encará-lo. De repente, era como se visse outra pessoa, mais magra e abatida, além de absolutamente perplexa pelo que acabara de ouvir.

Consumida pela infelicidade que a invadiu, Bella perdeu a coragem e decidiu deixar o discurso para o dia seguinte.

**-É melhor conversarmos amanhã** – disse.

**-Vamos conversar agora! Você esteve com Newton!** – afirmou ele, aproximando-se com passos rápidos e com uma expressão carregada e sombria**. – Bastou eu virar as costas para ir correndo atrás dele. Pois eu não vou concordar com a separação! Não vai sair daqui, entendeu? E, se ele chegar perto de você outra vez, sou capaz de matá-lo! **

**-Não sei por quê. Afinal... **

**-Afinal coisa nenhuma! Você é minha esposa, e ponto final! **

Bella subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao quarto em silencio, consciente de que ele a seguia. Abriu a porta e parou, virando-se para fitá-lo nos olhos.

**-O seu quarto é do outro lado, se não estou enganada. **

**-Eu fui muito idiota por deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Como se atreve a me pôr para fora da sua cama? E entrou atrás dela batendo a porta. **

**-Mas eu não... **

**-Você usou o meu sentimento de culpa! **

Trêmula e assustada, Bella buscou uma explicação.

**-A sra. Stokes deve ter levado suas coisas. Eu me lembro de tê-la perguntado quantos quartos havia em Castelleone. Falamos sobre o assunto, mas eu não prestei muita atenção... **

**-Será que pode tentar ser mais clara? Não sei do que está falando. **

**-Ela deve ter concluído que dormíamos em quartos separados na Itália e pensou que gostaríamos de manter os mesmos hábitos aqui** – sorriu, satisfeita por encontrar uma justificativa para a situação estranha. – **Pensou que eu tivesse ordenado que levassem suas coisas? **

**-Naquela noite , eu vim até aqui e você estava dormindo. E minhas roupas haviam sido levadas para o outro quarto. **

**-Pensei que você tivesse saído por conta própria! Por que não falou nada? **

**-Eu... não sabia o que dizer. Passei o dia todo em estado de choque, pensando nas coisas que você confessou durante a viagem para cá. Meu Deus... Esse tipo de coisa só poderia acontecer com você. **

**-Que tipo de coisa?** – perguntou, notando que ele se aproximava.

**-Perdi a cabeça e disse coisas que não queria. Mas... você me machucou muito com aquela historia toda, com a falta de confiança.... não pude me controlar. **

Ela queria se atirar nos braços dele, mas sabia que não devia. Edward era tão orgulhoso... Podia lidar com qualquer tipo de assunto com desenvoltura, mas quando as emoções entravam em jogo... só estava falando porque não podia mais conter-se.

**-Eu estava apavorada quando descobri que estava** grávida – disse, tentando facilitar as coisas. – **Estava abalada, ferida... Emocionalmente, você acabou comigo. Simplesmente não tive coragem de encará-lo e ser responsabilizada por uma complicação que você não queria. Nunca imaginei que pudesse querer assumir a criança ou casar-se comigo... **

**-Não tem que justificar sua decisão. E eu não a culpo por ter fugido. Eu precisava perdê-la para aprender a dar valor à mulher que tinha a meu lado. **

Edward não fora para o outro quarto por conta própria. Entendia o que havia acontecido cinco anos atrás. Não a culpava de nada e ainda reconhecia as próprias responsabilidades. Estava aceitando o inevitável, independente de apreciar ou não.

**-Se eu não tivesse sido atropelada, eu teria telefonado. **

**-Atropelada? Do que está falando? **

Contou sobre o acidente no estacionamento e sobre os meses que passara no hospital. Edward mostrava-se abalado, mas não a abraçou, como ela esperava que fosse acontecer.

Ouviu tudo em silencio, depois caminhou até a janela e permaneceu quieto por alguns minutos. Só então virou-se e disse:

**-Não primeira vez em que a vi, lembrei-me daqueles anjinhos de árvore de Natal. Tão frágil e inocente.. Você usava um vestido cor-de-rosa e parecia mais magra do que realmente é. Quando sorri para você, foi como se visse uma lâmpada elétrica sendo acesa por algum toque mágico. Depois, você falou sem parar por quinze minutos. Não ouvia o telefone tocando, não notou uma compradora esperando para ser atendida... Estava tão envolvida que eu fiquei fascinado. Nunca havia encontrado alguém como você antes. Sei que gostaria de ouvir que me apaixonei a primeira vista, mas é mentira. **

**-Eu nunca pensei que fosse verdade. **

**-Naquela noite, eu não pensei em você como uma... parceira sexual, entende? **

**-Nostalgia não combina com você. **

**-Mas nunca encontrei alguém com tanto calor natural. Estar com você era como caminhar sob o sol. E, quando fui embora, tive a sensação de ter chutado um cachorrinho. Foi muito difícil me afastar** – confessou. – **Nos dois meses seguintes, não consegui pensar em outra coisa. Lembrava de você nas horas mais estranhas... mesmo quando dormia com alguma mulher, acabava pensando em você. Era irritante. **

**-Não vai me emocionar com esse tipo de comentário. **

**-Quando voltei para Londres** – continuou, como se não tivesse escutado – **não tinha a menor intenção de procurá-la. Na verdade, havia uma mulher comigo. De propósito, procurei outro hotel, longe da galeria. **

**-Eu tenho que ficar ouvindo essas coisas? **

**-Eu nunca dormi com ela. Era irritante e pouco interessante, e eu acabei mandando a coitada de volta para Nova York. Naquela época, eu não tinha a menor consideração com as mulheres. Mas, por algum motivo, descobri que com você teria de ser diferente. No segundo em que me livrei daquela moça, fui direto para a galeria. **

**-Por quê? **

**-Ainda não sabia. Mas você ficou tão feliz quando me viu que tive a impressão de que me esperava há muito tempo... ou que sabia algo que eu ignorava. E talvez soubesse mesmo. Era estranho como eu fazia coisas diferentes quando estava com você. Não convidava uma mulher para uma caminhada desde os treze anos de idade. E você era tão honesta, tão franca sobre si mesma que... eu me sentia grande, muito maior do que realmente sou. **

**-Sei. Fiz você sentir-se tão bem que levou mais dois meses para aparecer outra vez – ironizou. **

**-Você tinha só dezoito anos! Não pertencia ao meu mundo e eu não queria feri-la. No entanto... nunca senti tanto desejo por alguém como naquela noite, quando caminhamos. Eu tinha vinte e sete anos, mas era como se fosse um garotinho com a primeira namorada. Decidi que nunca mais voltaria a procurá-la. **

**-Tem idéia de quantas noites eu passei acordada, esperando por um telefonema? **

**-Tenho. Podia sentir que estava me esperando e não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Foi então que descobri que não poderia ficar longe de você. Pensei que ir para a cama com você seria a solução para o meu problema. Depois, nunca mais pensaria em seu rosto outra vez. **

**-Que ótimo... **

**-Estou sendo franco, Bella, estou contando tudo o que sentia e pensava com relação a você. O que esperava? Acha que é fácil admitir tudo isso agora, depois de tantos anos? As mentiras que disse a mim mesmo... A primeira noite na Suíça... Como foi mesmo que descreveu? Pensou que tivesse morrido e ido para o céu? Pois foi o que aconteceu comigo na primeira vez em que fizemos amor. **

**-Por que não me disse isso antes? **

**-Porque disse a mim mesmo que não tinha importância, que só estava entusiasmado porque nunca havia sentido tanto desejo por alguém. Estava apaixonado por você, mas não conseguia enxergar a verdade. Odiava ficar longe, mas também não queria tê-la a meu lado o tempo todo. Os jornais descobririam e.... **

**-E que importância teria? **

**-Há sete anos, duvido que pudesse suportar uma vida publica a meu lado. E eu não queria dividi-la com ninguém. Não queria outras mulheres invejando sua posição, nem outros homens correndo atrás de você para disputá-la comigo. **

**-E também não queria que descobrissem o meu problema de leitura. **

**-Tem razão. Isso me deixava furioso e embaraçado. Mas se eu soubesse que era disléxica, teria sido diferente. Apesar disso, só queria estar perto de você. Se alguma coisa me preocupava, bastava estar a seu lado para esquecer. Só percebi o quanto a amava quando você foi embora... e minha vida perdeu o sentido. **

Bella tentava conter as lagrimas, mas era cada vez mais difícil. Edward aproximou-se e a abraçou com carinho, devagar, como se fosse uma peça de cristal.

**-Tenho tantas desculpas a pedir pelo que fiz com você... Se serve de consolo, eu paguei por cada uma de suas lágrimas. Dio, como paguei caro! Por não ter valorizado sua presença em minha vida, por não ter dado o amor que merecia... se eu tivesse chegado a tempo naquela manhã que partiu... Devo ter perdido você por menos de uma hora! **

**-Eu odiava o amor que sentia por você** – ela confessou, apoiando a cabeço no peito forte e chorando como uma criança.

**-Eu também a odiei por ter me abandonado... mas o meu ódio durou pouco. Foi a única vez em que perdi o interesse pelos meus negócios, pelo dinheiro. Perdi muito... **

**-Perdeu?** – perguntou ela, chocada com a revelação.

**-Sim, perdi. Sentia tanta pena de mim mesmo e tanta culpa por ter perdido você que acabei me punindo através dos negócios. Deixei de assinar acordos importantes, não queria ver ninguém.... **

**-E... foi por minha causa? **

**-Eu precisava de você. Sentia sua falta e não conseguia trabalhar direito, sabendo que não estaria à minha espera no final do dia. Só conseguia me levantar porque me agarrei à idéia de você ia voltar para mim. Quando a vi no Savoy, duas semanas atrás, teria sido capaz de coisas piores do que fiz para tê-la de volta. **

**-Oh, Edward...** – abraçou-o com força, como se assim pudesse recuperar o tempo perdido.

**-E no entanto, não foi como eu imaginei quando pensava no nosso reencontro. Você não devia estar com outro homem e tinha de mostrar-se feliz ao me ver, não apavorada. Por isso acabei agindo daquela maneira horrível... **

**-Compreendo. **

**-Eu magoei você. Tirei vantagem da sua amnésia para seqüestrá-la. Pensei que estivesse apaixonada por Newton e decidi que ia acabar com isso. Quando recobrou os sentido na clinica e sorriu para mim, perdi o juízo. E quando notei que havia perdido a memória, tudo o que pude pensar foi em tirar você do país o mais rápido possível. **

**-Você sempre foi muito rápido para reconhecer uma boa oportunidade. **

**-Bella, o que eu fiz foi errado** – admitiu, acariciando o rosto dela com suavidade. **– Esta semana, depois que soube da existência de Antony, senti vergonha de tudo o que fiz. Fui inconseqüente e sem escrúpulos. **

**-É você quem está dizendo...** – riu, abraçando-o com carinho. – **Pessoalmente, acho que não foi tão ruim. Esperei vinte e quatros anos para ser seqüestrada e levada para um castelo italiano e não perderia essa chance por nada no mundo. **

**-Não brinque** – pediu, mostrando-se serio. **– Por favor, seja franca comigo. Será que pode me perdoar por tudo que lhe fiz e disse. **

**-É claro que posso. E para sempre! Quer saber por quê? Porque você é louco por mim... Não é?** – perguntou, recuando um pouco para fitá-lo nos olhos, invadida por uma confiança repentina e inexplicável.

-**Só um louco teria feito o que fiz se não fosse por amor** – sorriu ele. – **É claro que sou maluco por você! **

**-Eu não quero separação nenhuma... Não quero nem dormir em quartos separados. **

**-Fique tranqüila. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria. Eu não costumo perder o que conquistei – **e levantou-a nos braços. – **Mas eu não devia ter feito amor com você durante o período de amnésia. Infelizmente, naquela noite a encontrei na minha cama e não pude resistir. **

**-Eu não queria que resistisse** – confessou, beijando-o com paixão.

Edward a levou para a cama e declarou:

**-Viver sem você é uma tortura. Só suportei porque pensei que estava satisfazendo sua vontade. Marquei a viagem para Paris e convidei Antony acreditando que você aceitaria o convite dele, mas me enganei. **

**-É bem feito! Da próxima vez, trate de ser mais direto, em vez de ficar pensando em truques e usando nosso filho. **

Acariciou o peito musculoso com lentidão, satisfeita por ouvi-lo suspirar de prazer.

**-Não faça isso** – pediu ele. **– Quando você me toca desse jeito eu perco o controle. **

**-E por que acha que eu faço?** – riu.

**-Dio, que quero você **– gemeu, despindo-a com mais rapidez do que o normal. De repente parou, olhando-a com desejo e dúvida. – **Não é seguro, é? Você pode ficar grávida. **

**-As melhores coisas da vida são as mais perigosas e arriscadas. A escolha é sua** – desafiou.

**-Não se importaria? **– perguntou com ar confuso. **– Na piscina, no dia em que falamos sobre isso, não se mostrou muito entusiasmada com a idéia. Por isso fiquei tão preocupado com a possibilidade de estar esperando outro filho. **

**-É uma pena, mas todas aquelas experiências eróticas na Itália foram improdutivas** – informou, passando um dedo pelos lábios dele.

**-Uma pena? Só preciso de alguns dias. Espere só para ver! **

**-Você é tão modesto....** – brincou.

E então ele a beijou com suavidade, até que o desejo explodisse em caricias selvagens e ferozes, numa demonstração de toda a febre que haviam reprimido.

Depois de se amarem de maneira apaixonada, Edward confessou todo o amor que sentia em italiano,inglês e francês.

**-Eu amo você também** – disse Bella.

**-É mesmo? Mas eu pensei que eu fosse um hábito** – riu ele, lembrando-se de uma das muitas

discussões.

**-E é. Eu não contei? Você é o melhor hábito da minha vida. Um vício que me consome, mas que eu não pretendo abandonar nunca mais. Nunca mais... **

FIM


End file.
